Una Dorada Navidad
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Después de Poseidón y antes de Hades, Saori vivió una corta temporada en el Santuario rodeada de los caballeros dorados interesados solamente en el deber y la devoción. Pero una noche de navidad, la esperanza de un cambio y de nuevas alegrías está presente, para la diosa, y para uno de sus más fieles caballeros dorados. MiloxSaori. Parodia de Cuento de Navidad por Charles Dickens.
1. Saori y el Sueño de Navidad

**Buenos días lectores y lectoras, su amigo FriendlyMushroom por fin ha regresado después de una muy larga ausencia. No se preocupen, pretendo volver a trabajar en mis otras historias, en especial Academia Sanctuary que será la prioridad, pero en esta ocasión quiero hacer algo especial para una compañera escritora y lectora de mis historias con quién ya llevo cierto tiempo hablando fuera de fanfiction, y a quién aprovecho la oportunidad para desearle una feliz Víspera de Navidad. Esta persona me ha pedido mantenerla en el anonimato, le da pena, que linda, jajaja, pero eso no le quita merito a este trabajo que va dedicado a ella, no solo por ser noche buena, también por navidad, y porque quiero desearle un feliz cumpleaños también pues verán, ella cumple años el 27 de Diciembre, y pues eso hace de este obsequio algo más especial.**

**Para mi estimada anónima, te adelanté un poco el cómo será tu regalo, comenzará hoy en Víspera de Navidad, y tendrá su actualización a primeras horas del 25 de Diciembre. Pero no termina allí, el día 26 de Diciembre puede que no se celebre nada, pero ese día también actualizaré con un tercer capítulo como parte del seguimiento a tu regalo, que culminará el día 27, el día de tu cumpleaños. Así que, básicamente la historia esta pensada para tener una duración de 4 capítulos, comenzando en Nochebuena, y terminando el cumpleaños de… bueno, la cumpleañera, jajaja. Espero que te guste el regalo, es algo ridículo, y algo que no estoy acostumbrado a escribir, así que estoy un poco nervioso por el resultado final, pero con un poco de suerte habré escrito algo que sea de tu agrado.**

**Habiendo explicado la temática, procedo a explicar la historia en sí. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo porque la historia aparente ser algo creíble en la continuidad de Saint Seiya, y sí, será un Milori. La historia está situada después de la saga de Poseidón y antes de la saga de Hades con Saori viviendo en el Santuario. Pero hay una peculiaridad en esta historia, y es que es navidad así que es épocas de parodias y ridiculeces, ¿recuerdan Cuento de Navidad? Pues esta historia será una parodia de Cuento de Navidad y Saint Seiya, ya sé, ya sé, suena ridículo, hasta yo pienso que es ridículo, jajaja, pero quise escribir algo diferente, divertido, y muy especial y espero que se cumpla el cometido. En fin, estoy que me caigo del sueño porque hice un esfuerzo sobrenatural por permanecer despierto (a pesar de que tengo junta con los directores de la empresa a primeras horas de la mañana jajajajaja), para preparar este regalo, y eso que es solo la primer entrega.**

**Bueno, me despido y los dejo leer, y para la señorita anónima, lo primero es desearle una muy feliz Víspera de Navidad.**

**Saint Seiya y Cuento de Navidad no me pertenecen, y no lucro con este material. Este material es estrictamente escrito por fans, para fans y no tienes fines de lucro alguno.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Mansión Kido, Japón. 25 de Diciembre de 1978.**

—¡Abuelo! ¡Despierta, Abuelo! ¡Él llegó! ¡Él llegó! ¡Fui una niña buena y Santa llegó! —cuando Saori Kido tenía solamente ocho años, los dioses y los caballeros solo existían en sus libros de cuentos, así como existía la magia, y existía también la alegría. Lo demostraba así mientras danzaba como siempre descalza por su mansión, hasta llegar a la habitación de Mitsumasa Kido. Saltaba sobre su pansa, le sacaba todo el aire, y lo obligaba a despertar de una forma muy poco placentera—. ¡Él vino! ¡Santa Claus vino! ¡Vamos abuelito! ¡Levántate! —en aquellos tiempos, preocuparse por una fecha como lo era la navidad parecía tan natural. En aquellos tiempos, solo bastaba con preocuparse por ser una niña buena y tener obsequios en lugar de carbón, y no en dioses de los mares o de la creciente amenaza del dios del inframundo. Ser humana, ser niña, era lo único que importaba.

Saori recordaba los colores, los aromas, las sensaciones, el frio de los alrededores, la calidez de un corazón, lo dulce de una taza de chocolate caliente, el ardor de la nieve sobre su rostro, la sensación de la vida emanando de las llamas de una fogata, el inmenso placer de desgarrar la envoltura de un regalo sin esperar nada en especial, y el destello de sus ojos cuando el reflejo del papel metálico brillaba en contra de las lagunas azules en su infantil rostro, mientras extraía el contenido de una caja, y fueran calcetines, o las riendas de un nuevo pony, era algo que la hacía feliz, algo que la hacía sentir viva. El destello de la alegría navideña reflejado en las luces de un árbol navideño era la sensación más grata del corazón de la pequeña.

Aquel recuerdo, aquel sueño, dibujaba una sonrisa en los labios de Saori todas las noches mientras dormía, era un sueño que llegaba junto a la melodía saliente de una pequeña caja de música que ella recordaba con un cariño muy especial, su primer regalo de navidad, el primero de tantos obsequios, el más valioso de todos sus presentes.

Saori observaba a la bailarina en su caja mientras su abuelo leía el periódico junto a la chimenea. Recostada de pecho contra la alfombra, con la bailarina danzando al reflejo de las llamas, era un sueño en verdad placentero. O al menos lo era, hasta que se convertía en pesadilla.

Las llamas de la fogata se extinguían, las luces navideñas perdían su brillo, la grana de las esferas caía en la oscuridad de un suelo helado, e inerte. Su abuelo desaparecía, la mansión quedaba vacía, con los muebles cubiertos de sabanas y el suelo cubierto de polvo y telarañas. Escasas navidades después de aquella en su sueño, solo un hombre esperaba en una puerta abierta. Era su mayordomo y ahora tutor legal, Tatsumi, quien la esperaba, mientras la Saori se cinco años veía a su futuro, llorando en el suelo de su habitación, con aquella cajita musical en sus manos, y una fotografía de su fallecido abuelo.

—Él ahora está en mi reino —escuchó, y al darse la media vuelta encontró a un hombre cubierto de telas oscuras. Sus ojos brillantes como la escarlata la miraban desde el interior de la capucha oscura—. Tarde o temprano, todos llegan a mi reino. Sean dioses, mortales o bestias, el fin de todo es la muerte misma —Saori retrocedió, asustada, sus ojos cubiertos en lágrimas—. Cada vez estoy más cerca. El tiempo se termina, y cuando llegue a su fin ni tu esperanza brillará tan fuerte como para poder sacarte, Athena… —finalizó la figura, y mientras acercaba su mano al rostro de Saori, un destello dorado lo hizo desvanecerse, la habitación fue completamente iluminada por un inmenso resplandor dorado, y Saori, despertó.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Una Dorada Navidad**

**Capítulo 1: Saori y el Sueño de Navidad.**

* * *

**Atenas, Grecia. El Santuario de Athena. 24 de Diciembre de 1986.**

La luz era cegadora, lo suficiente para pasar a través de sus parpados y forzarla a levantarse. Estaba en el Santuario, en el templo en honor a su propia divinidad. Se incorporó, agudizó la vista, buscando el epicentro de aquel destello, y lo encontró en la forma de uno de sus caballeros, el de Escorpio, el más cercano a su templo, y que elevaba su cosmos alrededor del recinto, sin que las cortinas pudieran detener la luz que emanaba de su cosmos.

Tras unos breves instantes, Milo, su caballero de Escorpio tranquilizó su cosmos, suspiró, con los ojos cerrados se dirigió a su diosa, y se arrodilló frente a ella, con la cabeza siempre mirando al suelo. Saori estaba sorprendida, pero se puso de pie y atendió a su caballero.

—Mi señora, ruego a usted por su perdón —comenzó el caballero—. La entrada a sus aposentos ha estado siempre celosamente resguardada por el Patriarca del Santuario, quien prohíbe bajo cualquier circunstancia que sus caballeros irrumpan en el interior de su templo. La diosa Athena es sagrada, y no debe ser vista por ojos mortales. Si he de ser castigado por mi falta le ruego enuncie mi penitencia —finalizó, y Saori se mostró sumamente impresionada.

—No estoy acostumbrada, a que alguien se dirija a mí con semejantes modales —le respondió la sorprendida diosa, y Milo continuó bajando la mirada—. No conozco muy bien a mis caballeros dorados, y soy culpable de la poca atención que les he dado. Pero te pido amablemente Milo que no seas tan formal conmigo, semejante atención no es necesaria —intentó explicar la diosa.

—Lo es —enunció el de Escorpio, poniéndose de pie y negándose a abrir los ojos, insistiendo que la visión de su diosa le era prohibida—. Los caballeros dorados debemos siempre proteger a nuestra diosa, somos y siempre seremos la muestra definitiva de su esperanza, y en lugar de ello nos levantamos en su contra por instrucción de un falso Patriarca, redijimos las fuerzas del Santuario a una minoría y la hemos irrespetado a niveles inaceptables. Le seré sincero, jamás en toda la vida del Santuario había existido una orden de Athena tan débil como esta que ahora la defiende, cinco caballeros, de doce. Todo por no cumplir con nuestro deber. Le suplico que me castigue por mi falta, mi diosa —insistió el de Escorpio.

—Si vas a tratarme como una diosa, entonces te ordenaré como tal, Milo de Escorpio —respondió Saori, extendió su mano, y en esta apareció su báculo, la diosa Niké, la cual apuntó en dirección al rostro de su caballero—. Y como diosa, te ordeno no tratarme como una divinidad, y que en lugar de eso, me veas como lo que realmente soy… una humana… con el cosmos divino de Atenea… y que ama a todos sus caballeros por igual —finalizó Saori, y Milo comenzó a morderse los labios con descontento—. Ahora abre tus ojos, y mírame fijamente —ordenó nuevamente, y a Milo no le quedó más que obedecer—. Ahora, ¿serías tan amable de explicarme por qué has irrumpido en mis aposentos? Alguien como tú no podría tener una razón benigna para interrumpir mi sueño —le preguntó Saori.

—Yo… —comenzó el de Escorpio, incomodado, desviando la mirada, lo que llamó la atención de Saori—. Sentí una perturbación en su cosmos y vine a cerciorarme. Alguien la atacaba en sus sueños. Pese a las prohibiciones, irrumpí en su templo por lo que debería ser reprendido por mis acciones… —Saori simplemente lo negó con la cabeza, y Milo no tuvo más que bajar la mirada y aceptar que su falta no sería reprendida—. Dígame mi señora. ¿Acaso ha sido atacada en sus sueños? —preguntó el de Escorpio.

—¿Atacada en mis sueños? Pero si no ha sido más que una pesadilla encausada por las fechas decembrinas. No es nada de lo que debas estar preocupado, Milo —le explicó la diosa, más el de Escorpio no se encontraba convencido—. Solamente fue un sueño navideño, que terminó por transformarse en una pesadilla —insistió, sonrió ante su caballero, y el mismo le regresó una mirada de incredulidad.

—¿Navi… deño? —preguntó Milo, y a Saori no le quedó más que parpadear en un par de ocasiones sin entender lo que ocurría. El de Escorpio se quedó pensativo, como si su cerebro intentara maquinar la información que se le presentaba, pero tristemente, terminó haciendo una mueca de molestia—. Mil disculpas mi diosa, pero me temo que el significado de la palabra navideño me es desconocido —reverenció el de Escorpio.

—¿Eh? —se sorprendió Saori, parpadeó un par de veces, y miró a Milo con incredulidad. Tras unos instantes, un sonido extraño escapó de los labios de la diosa, una pequeña carcajada, ahogada por los modales de Saori que intentó contenerse—. Disculpa… yo… simplemente no pensé que el caballero de Escorpio tuviera semejante sentido del humor… —se cubrió la boca Saori, intentando tranquilizarse, pero al notar que Milo la miraba aún con incredulidad, no lo resistió más—. No estás… bromeando… ¿verdad? —la voz de Saori era quebrada, pero no de dolor, sino de una inocencia infantil: incredulidad, pena, sorpresa, intriga… alegría—. ¿Acaso en el Santuario no celebran la navidad? —preguntó nuevamente, intentando mantener la calma.

—Me temo que pienso no ser el único que jamás ha escuchado ese término, mi señora —afortunadamente, Saori logró calmarse antes de caer víctima de un ataque de risa, por lo que Milo pudo proseguir—. Puedo ver que a mi señora le alegra esta supuesta Navidad, y sin embargo, mi preocupación persiste. Su cosmos se estremeció en sus sueños —insistió, pero Saori le dio muy poca importancia a sus preocupaciones.

—Fue solo una pesadilla, nada más —agregó con cierta tristeza—. Te agradezco tu preocupación, Milo. Y estoy conmovida por tu devoción al venir aquí a pesar de la prohibición de los Patriarcas. Pero te aseguro que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. La navidad… solía ser una época muy alegre para mí. Pero hace siete años esta dejó de brillar. Yo… ya no puedo ver la alegría en la navidad como solía verla antes. En mi sueño reviví ese momento, probablemente eso fue lo que te despertó y te incitó a venir a auxiliarme. Pero estoy bien —le sonrió.

—No lo está —insistió Milo—. Aún tengo mis dudas, sobre si realmente ha sido solo una pesadilla, o si ha sido algo más. Pero de lo que sí estoy consciente, es de la profunda tristeza que alberga en su ser por esta navidad de la que habla —Saori lo miró incrédula, y pensativa. Desconocía a sus caballeros, desconocía sus personalidades, sus aspiraciones, sus anhelos. Pero la preocupación de Milo parecía genuina—. Usted vive muy aburrida aquí en el Santuario desde la guerra contra el señor de los mares. En aquella batalla los dorados no pudimos auxiliarla por instrucciones del viejo maestro, pero mientras esté en el Santuario, está protegida. Si es posible, me gustaría poder ayudarle a celebrar la navidad que a usted tanto parecía alegrarle. No es justo que una humana tan joven, solo conozca soledad, y deber. Permítame aligerarle la carga —reverenció Milo, y Saori infló sus mejillas y soltó un resoplido ahogado—. ¿Mi señora? —preguntó Milo, pero Saori colocó su mano frente a él y lo hizo callar.

—¿Cómo puedes… hacer una solicitud tan ridícula… de una forma tan formal…? —se susurró a sí misma Saori, intentando que Milo no la escuchara, aunque el de Escorpio logró escucharla—. Perdón… solo… yo… ya no puedo más —por fin no lo soportó más. Se tomó del estómago, y se rio como no se había reído en mucho tiempo. La risa de Saori era tan bella, que el de Escorpio no pudo evitar ruborizarse por el hermoso sonido de su risa—. Perdón, ya me calmé… eso fue… muy fuera de mi naturaleza comúnmente tranquila y apacible —finalizó Saori, y el de Escorpio la miró incrédulo—. ¿De verdad…? —se sonrojó la diosa, lo que no pasó desapercibido por su caballero de Escorpio—. ¿De verdad me ayudarías… a volver a celebrar la navidad? —preguntó Saori, y Milo asintió sin pensarlo cuidadosamente—. Entonces… supongo que tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, y afortunadamente no se necesita de un reloj de 12 horas para hacerlo. Muchas gracias, Milo… —le sonrió la diosa, y semejante sonrisa, paralizó el corazón del de Escorpio.

**Casa de Virgo.**

—¿Navidad? —preguntó Shaka a Milo unas horas más tarde cuando el de Escorpio había regresado de su visita a los aposentos de Saori. Tomaban el té, una actividad que solo Milo compartía con Shaka quien no era del todo sociable, pero que intentaba acercarse a sus camaradas dorados siempre que no estuviera meditando—. Desconozco la celebración. Pero eso es cambiar el tema, deberías ser reprendido por irrumpir en los aposentos de la diosa Athena. El que las elecciones al puesto del Patriarca no hayan terminado no te da derecho de abusar de tu candidatura irrumpiendo en la habitación de la señorita. Debiste haber sido castigado —finalizó Shaka mientras bebía su té como si no creyera realmente en sus palabras.

—Considero mi penitencia el organizar esta celebración que la señorita me encomienda —le mencionó Milo, mientras abría un pergamino alrededor de la mesita de té de Shaka y leía—. En la lista hablan del muérdago, probablemente sea una celebración en honor a Dionisio. Lo que entendí sobre los comentarios de la diosa es que es una celebración del invierno, pero eso lo acercaría más a Boreas, y eso aún es dudoso. ¿Hay una entidad griega del invierno? —preguntó.

—Boreas se le parece, pero si tuviera que elegir a una entidad sería Demeter —le respondió Shaka tranquilamente mientras vertía té en la taza de Milo, quien aceptaba la oferta amablemente—. Aunque dudo que la diosa de la cosecha y las estaciones tenga una celebración de invierno mientras Perséfone permanece en el Hades. Y hablando del dios del inframundo, la fecha se acerca. ¿Estás seguro de que la perturbación en el cosmos de nuestra diosa no fue encausada por el cosmos de un espectro? —preguntó.

—Es por eso que fui al templo de Atenea —le respondió Milo—. Si mi diosa corre peligro, es mi deber protegerla pese a las prohibiciones. Si algo o alguien ataca a la señorita en sueños sería cuestión de encender el reloj de las doce casas y repeler a los intrusos. Pero si encendemos el reloj, y resulta no ser una verdadera amenaza… —se preocupó el de Escorpio.

—Estaremos desperdiciando el cosmos primordial de Cronos, y con la fecha de la llegada de Hades tan próxima, podría ser un error fatal —prosiguió Shaka—. El reloj de Cronos no debe encenderse a la ligera, le toma tiempo recuperar su fuerza. Por eso los dorados no pudimos defender a Athena de Poseidón y dejamos todo en manos de los de bronce. El reloj no había recuperado sus fuerzas tras ser encendido en la batalla de las doce casas, si se encendiera nuevamente y Hades llegara para encontrar un reloj apagado… —prosiguió Shaka.

—Enfrentaríamos a 108 espectros que continuamente resucitarían. Y pese a que no son una verdadera amenaza, incluso nuestros cosmos terminarían por ceder —finalizó el de Escorpio, y Shaka asintió—. No he olvidado aquella sensación en el cosmos de Athena. Pero en estos momentos estoy más preocupado por la incomodidad de nuestra diosa, la hemos forzado a permanecer en un Santuario que no hace mucho le declaró la guerra, se siente incómoda. Tal vez esta celebración pueda aligerarle la carga. ¿Qué opinas? —preguntó.

—Opino que es algo infantil. Especialmente considerando que ambos concursamos por el puesto de Patriarca del Santuario —le mencionó Shaka, y Milo asintió—. Pero si son los deseos de nuestra diosa, no somos nadie para negarlos. Solo intenta no molestarme con estas celebraciones, solo asistiré a lo que sea indispensable. No soy muy sociable —menciono.

—Pocos caballeros dorados lo son, y yo tampoco entro en la descripción —fue la respuesta de Milo, que se puso de pie, y reverenció—. Gracias por la invitación al té. Iré a los mercados a comprar lo que Saori anotó en su lista —prosiguió, y Shaka abrió los ojos y observó a Milo con desdén. Fue entonces que Milo se percató de lo que acababa de decir. De la señorita Athena —se disculpó el de Escorpio.

—Cuida tus palabras… —le reprendió Shaka—. La diosa te habrá perdonado por la irrupción en sus aposentos, pero otros no somos tan condescendientes. Acércate demasiado a la diosa y me obligarás a interferir. Athena es sagrada, los mortales no tenemos derecho a tratarla con semejante familiaridad. ¿Lo has entendido? —Milo se limitó a asentir—. Mu tampoco lo aprueba, Aldebarán y Aioria no le prestarán tanta importancia, pero ante los ojos de Mu y de mi has excedido los límites de la caballería —terminó.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente. Y te aseguro que no volveré a cruzar esa línea —le aseguró Milo. Sin embargo, el desdén de Shaka creció, Milo lo notó en su mirada, pero el de Virgo realizó una reverencia, y Milo por fin se dio cuenta de que Saori había entrado en el templo de Virgo—. ¿Mi señora? No me percaté de su presencia —se disculpó el de Escorpio y reverenció.

—Aún estoy aprendiendo a controlar el cosmos de los dioses. Me alegra haber evadido tus agudos sentidos —se alegró Saori, y miró a ambos caballeros arrodillados frente a ella—. De pie, no es necesaria tanta reverencia. Si en verdad esperan que me sienta cómoda en el Santuario deberán tratarme con menos formalidad —les dejó saber. Y aunque Shaka se sintió incomodo, tuvo que aceptar las órdenes de su diosa—. He decidido acompañarte en las compras, Milo. Hace tiempo que no realizo compras navideñas, y según me has contado, el Santuario no tiende a disfrutar de estas celebraciones —agregó la diosa.

—Puede realizar sus compras, siempre y cuando sea dentro de los límites del Santuario, mi señora —le recordó Shaka, lo que no fue muy del agrado de Saori—. Su seguridad es lo primero, no sabemos cuándo podría atacar el enemigo. Le ruego por favor que no abandone los límites del Santuario. La cantidad de caballeros que tenemos a disposición es muy escasa —terminó.

—No saldré de los límites del Santuario, Shaka —suspiró en descontento Saori, y Shaka se apartó y le permitió pasar—. ¿Nos vamos, Milo? —preguntó Saori, intentó tomar del brazo de Milo, que subió su defensa y se apartó un poco, lo que deprimió un poco a Saori, que sin embargo comprendió las razones de Milo—. Me disculpo… yo…—comenzó.

—Mi señorita yo no pretendía… —intentó decir Milo, y un silencio incomodo creció entre los dos por unos instantes, mismos en los que ambos no supieron cómo reaccionar, hasta que Milo aclaró su mente, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de Leo—. Si lo considera pertinente, solicitaré apoyo de Aioria y de Aldebarán para las compras. No me considero una compañía agradable, pero ese par seguro la alegrará —prosiguió Milo, fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Nadie ha dicho que no seas agradable. Simplemente eres demasiado formal —insistió Saori, se acercó, y lo tomó del brazo, incomodando un poco a Milo—. Las escaleras están resbalosas, asó que estaré a tus cuidados, Milo —el de Escorpio miró al de Virgo, que simplemente ignoró la situación y permaneció en silencio, Saori entonces comenzó a caminar, y a jalar a Milo en dirección al pueblo en las faldas del Santuario.

**Pueblo de Atenas.**

—Entonces… explícame otra vez esto de la navidad —le susurró Aioria a Milo varias horas más tarde cuando por fin salieron de los dominios de las doce casas. Milo pidió al caballero de Leo y al de Tauro que lo acompañaran a realizar las compras, y actualmente el trio de caballeros cargaba en brazos varias bolsas de cuero con víveres de todo tipo, en su mayoría alimentos, aunque también había muérdago, algunas cuerdas deshilachadas de colores dorados, y cualquier cosa brillosa que Saori consideraba lo suficientemente atractiva para adornar un árbol de navidad, que era lo que el grupo buscaba mientras seguían a su diosa que cubría su cuerpo en sedas blancas bien abrigadas ocultando su identidad de los pueblerinos. Ellos igualmente ocultaban sus identidades, no vestían armaduras, sino que portaban túnicas de entrenamiento para no llamar tanto la atención—. Solo compramos cosas al azar. En un principio me pareció que Athena compraba víveres para un banquete, pero ahora compra cosas brillosas —apuntó Aioria mientras Saori paraba frente a un puesto donde una mercader vendía sedas persas de diferentes colores.

—Lo mismo que tú sabes lo sé yo. Jamás en mi vida había escuchado la palabra navidad —le espetó Milo—. Nací en el Santuario, crecí en el Santuario, y vivo en el Santuario. Esta costumbre parece venir del exterior. No es de la India, por lo que Shaka tampoco la había escuchado. Y Aldebarán no pasó tiempo suficiente en Brasil para educarse bien al respecto. En el caso de Mu, él vivió una existencia de lo más solitaria en Jamir —finalizó Milo.

—Lo que sea la navidad al menos podemos estar seguros de algo, y eso es que a nuestra diosa no se le había visto tan feliz desde que fue obligada a permanecer dentro de los límites del Santuario —apuntó Aldebarán, mientras Saori compraba algunas sedas, y pedía a Milo con la mirada que pagara por ellas.

—Eso puede ser, pero está vaciando las arcas del Santuario —susurró Milo, y pagó por las sedas que había comprado Saori y después la siguió mientras la diosa se acercaba en dirección a los bosques—. ¿Qué sigue en la lista, diosa Athena? —agregó Milo con un tono bajo de voz intentando no descubrir la identidad de la joven ante los pueblerinos.

—Ahora buscamos un pino —agregó ella con una gentil sonrisa, aparentemente divertida, lo que era una visión un tanto extraña pues Saori normalmente era reservada y distante—. La navidad no puede estar completa sin un pino. Iremos al bosque y elegiremos uno. ¿Creen poder levantarlo hasta el templo de Atenea? —preguntó curiosa.

—¿Nos toma por bronces señorita? —se rio Aldebarán con fuerza—. ¡Podría cargar una docena de árboles con una mano atada a la espalda y saltando sobre mi pie izquierdo! ¡JA JA JA JA! —rio Aldebarán con fuerza, y Saori le regresó una gentil sonrisa—. Elija el pino que quiera, lo derribaré a puñetazos para demostrarle lo sencillo que es —presumió el de Tauro, y la diosa se adentró en el bosque seguido de los de Leo y Escorpio. Ya dentro, Saori comenzó a inspeccionar los árboles, encontrando uno alto y de un tronco bastante grueso. Aldebarán se burló, preparó su puño, y estuvo a punto de derribar el gran árbol, pero Saori lo detuvo.

—Alto —habló con delicadeza, y Aldebarán se detuvo—. La punta, solo la punta. Sería injusto matar a un árbol solo por un mes de alegría. Si le cortamos la copa, el árbol seguirá con vida. Solo corta la copa, con eso será suficiente —le pidió.

—Tan concentrado estaba en impresionar a la señorita… que olvidé la vida del árbol —se susurró a sí mismo Aldebarán, y entonces se alegró por el noble corazón de Saori—. Solo la copa entonces. Prepárate a atraparla, Aioria. ¡Gran Cuerno! —elevó su cosmos, lanzó su ataque, y la copa del árbol se partió y comenzó a caer. Aioria de inmediato le entregó los víveres a Milo, corrió hasta donde la copa caía, y la atrapó sin problemas—. Servido mi señorita, un árbol de navidad. Ahora súbelo al Santuario —apuntó Aldebarán.

—No me molesta subir el árbol hasta el templo de la señorita Athena pero… ¿por qué no lo haces tú? —se quejó Aioria, y Aldebarán sacó el pecho con orgullo—. Presuntuoso toro, ¿estás presumiéndome tu fuerza? Porque si es así… —comenzó Aioria.

—Ya basta los dos. Somos caballeros dorados, no niños en pleitos infantiles —los reprendió Milo, y Saori simplemente se rio gentilmente del trio, lo que llamó la atención de todos, que la miraron sorprendidos por la calidez que la diosa emanaba—. Mejor vámonos. Comienza a oscurecer y las nevadas no tardan en comenzar —agregó Milo.

—Será una blanca navidad —susurró Saori mientras observaba el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse—. Una navidad como no he tenido en muchos años. Aunque falta mucho tiempo para la navidad —sonrió Saori, y comenzó a seguir al grupo de regreso al pueblo.

El camino al pueblo fue en su mayoría silencioso. Aioria cargaba el árbol, olvidándose de su conflicto con Aldebarán por completo. Milo y Aldebarán cargaban víveres y Saori los guiaba a todos con una gentil sonrisa visible inclusive por debajo de la capucha que vestía.

El desfilar del grupo, con sus bolsas llenas de comida y con varios adornos diversos como telas y espejos brillantes llamaba bastante la atención de los pueblerinos, en especial de los niños, quienes no dejaban de asomarse por los alrededores de los mercados interesados en los objetos brillantes. Saori notó la constante presencia de niños, y miró a Milo que hasta esos momentos se mostraba algo melancólico.

—Milo —mencionó, y la mención de su nombre lo despertó de su trance—. ¿Ocurre algo? Te noto algo distraído —preguntó la diosa, y el de Escorpio movió su cabeza varias veces despabilándose la distracción de encima.

—No es nada señorita —reverenció el de Escorpio, y Saori lo observó con un poco de preocupación, lo que no fue muy del agrado de Milo que se sentía incomodado por el exceso de atención que la diosa le brindaba—. No soy muy afecto al invierno. Eso es todo —confesó.

—Indagaría al respecto, pero eso no te agradaría. ¿Verdad? —preguntó Saori, pero el de Escorpio decidió no decir nada—. ¿Queda dinero suficiente para comprar algunos juguetes? —preguntó Saori. La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, pero el de Escorpio se limitó a asentir—. Quiero comprar juguetes para los niños. El Santuario es un lugar muy triste y le hace falta algo de alegría. Pretendo revivir una vieja tradición navideña, sé que es temprano, pero darle algunos obsequios a los niños ayudará a correr la voz y a que los ciudadanos se preparen para revivir las celebraciones decembrinas —explicó Saori, y mientras lo hacía, Aldebarán comenzaba a impacientarse—. Es algo tarde pero. ¿Crees que los mercados sigan abiertos? —preguntó.

—¡Por supuesto que lo están! —gritó Aldebarán, empujando a Milo a un lado que por poco pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo—. ¡Si lo que quiere es comprar juguetes, tiene al caballero más conocedor sobre juguetes frente a usted! ¡Solo dígame cuantos debo comprar! —preguntó Aldebarán, sobresaltando un poco a Saori.

—Tienes un espíritu muy infantil, Aldebarán —le sonrió la diosa, que entonces le pidió la bolsa de dinero a Milo, que con cierta preocupación se la entregó—. Compra todos los juguetes que puedas. Se los daremos a los niños esta noche —finalizó, y Aldebarán sonrió de oreja a oreja, y salió corriendo al mercado más cercano—. Es una persona bastante enérgica, pero ahora necesito a alguien confiable —prosiguió Saori, y miró en dirección a Aioria—. Caballero de Leo, tengo un favor que pedirte. Necesito que vayas a las doce casas y busques a Mu y a Shaka. El pueblo de Atenas merece alegría, y quiero que los caballeros dorados se acostumbren a darla. Cuando los encuentres, reúnanse con Aldebarán y traigan los juguetes y a un cocinero al orfanato —finalizó.

—De inmediato señorita Athena —dejó Aioria el árbol recargado a una casa, y corrió en dirección a las doce casas en búsqueda de Shaka y de Mu. Milo lo miró partir algo incómodo, en especial porque ahora se quedaba a solas con la diosa, lo que lo disgustaba un poco por el hecho de haberla irrespetado aquella misma mañana, y no recibir penitencia al respecto, lo que lo hacía sentirse afortunado, algo que debería ser prohibido.

—Algo te está molestando, Milo —le mencionó Saori, y el de Escorpio la miró fijamente—. No te conozco, no lo suficiente, pero sé que eres una persona un tanto arrogante. Lo noté en tu batalla contra Seiya y Shiryu, la forma en que los ridiculizaste a pesar de que contaban con la protección de mi cosmos —Milo se impresionó, y Saori simplemente lo miró con delicadeza—. Habré estado sellada bajo la flecha de Sagita, pero lo vi todo. Incluso en tu batalla contra Hyoga solo flaqueaste por tu arrogancia, si hubieras combatido enserio, ninguno de los tres hubiese sobrevivido. ¿O me equivoco? —preguntó.

—Lo de Hyoga fue un error por mi arrogancia, pero eso no le quita mérito al caballero del Cisne —agregó, y Saori sonrió ante la falsa humildad que intentaba transmitir el de Escorpio. La situación incomodaba al de Escorpio, y como si no fuese suficiente, la primera nevada comenzó a caer en ese momento, lo que forzó a Saori a sonreír, y a Milo a ruborizarse por la visión que comenzaba a atormentarlo, ya que traía una revelación sin precedente. El de Escorpio, sentía una atracción física por su diosa, y esta atracción comenzaba a escalar a un nivel sentimental.

—Ven conmigo —le pidió, y el de Escorpio no supo cómo interpretar aquellas palabras—. Los huérfanos merecen un poco de alegría —prosiguió, apuntando a un orfanato y a los niños que entraban en su interior. Saori se apresuró a encuentro de la encargada del establecimiento, apuntó al árbol, apuntó a la comida, y los ojos de la señora se llenaron de lágrimas, asintió, y llamó a varias de las trabajadoras de lugar que en un principio con incredulidad no supieron cómo reaccionar, pero que después aceptaron de brazos de Saori una bolsa con víveres, y Milo comprendió que Saori en verdad era una diosa de bondad.

—Siempre me pareció… tan melancólica… —se tornó pensativo Milo, que veía a una Saori muy diferente de la habitual—. Siempre cerrada n su mundo, con sus barreras bien en alto, impidiendo que nadie se acercara demasiado, escudándose en su identidad como diosa. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que bajo esa máscara de indiferencia, latía el corazón de una humana tan noble? —se preguntó Milo, y retrocedió un poco al notar como Saori corría en su dirección y lo tomaba de la mano de improviso—. ¿Mi señorita Athena? —preguntó.

—Saori… estoy de incógnito, ¿lo has olvidado? —le susurró la diosa, que entonces comenzó a jalonear a Milo en dirección al orfanato—. Les he dicho que somos unos voluntarios que adoran a los niños y que desean transmitir ese amor. Pasaremos la noche en el orfanato. Trae el árbol —volvió a sonreír, y Milo, aunque incomodado, asintió y caminó en dirección al árbol, lo levantó, y se aproximó a la entrada del lugar.

—Son una pareja tan buena y linda —comenzó la dueña del lugar, y Milo se detuvo de improviso, inquietado por la comparativa—. Me cuesta creer que una pareja tan joven quiera tanto a los niños, ¿no han pensado en tener los propios? —la mención sobresaltó aún más al de Escorpio, que miró a Saori inquietado. La diosa sin embargo, estaba muy tranquila.

—Yo…no puedo tener hijos —confesó Saori, y la dueña del orfanato entristeció—. Es por eso, que me gustaría considerar a todos los niños o niñas, como si fuesen mis hijos e hijas. Es lo más cerca que jamás estaré a la maternidad —confesó, y Milo la observó con curiosidad.

—¿Y aun así este hombre se ha casado con usted? —preguntó la anciana, enternecida por ese conocimiento—. Mi bella niña, es tan triste saber lo de tu esterilidad. Gustosa aceptamos tus atenciones, por favor considera a cada niño y cada niña en este lugar como hijos tuyos. Las puertas de mi orfanato estarán siempre abiertas para ustedes, por favor pasen —insistió la anciana, y las doncellas del lugar le arrebataron el árbol a un distraído Milo, que entonces intentó hablar.

—Un momento yo… —intentó explicar—. Permítame corregir algunos malentendidos… en realidad yo no… —intentó explicar, pero la gentil risa de Saori lo silenció—. Pero… señorita… —se ruborizó, y Saori se le acercó y lo tomó de la mano.

—Sigue el juego —le susurró, incomodando al de Escorpio—. Apreciamos su hospitalidad, gentil señora —entró Saori, y jaloneó nuevamente a Milo al interior del orfanato—. Esperamos a otros compañeros nuestros, un hombre muy alto y moreno y dos delgados y de cabelleras largas. Traerán regalos para los niños. ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos montar el árbol? —preguntó, y la anciana se adelantó y fue a preparar un lugar. Milo nuevamente intentó hablar, pero Saori lo detuvo—. Comprendo tu incomodidad, pero la verdad me pareció algo lindo el que nos consideraran una joven pareja casada —Milo intentó hablar nuevamente, pero Saori lo interrumpió—. No hables y solo escucha. No puedo tener hijos, ni amar a nadie sobre a los demás. Pero puedo pretender, al menos solo por esta vez. Solo intenta seguir el juego —sonrió.

—Si es su orden… no me queda más remedio que acatarla, mi señorita —la fulminante respuesta no fue muy del agrado de Saori, pero asintió y jaló a Milo hasta donde el árbol, y hasta donde los niños los miraban y se reunían alrededor del árbol.

—Hola pequeños… —comenzó Saori con una voz suave—. No teman, hoy vengo a enseñarles algo. ¿Alguno ha escuchado alguna vez sobre lo que es la navidad? —preguntó, y los niños intercambiaron miradas, y todos lo negaron—. La navidad, es algo tan bello que no entiendo como pude olvidarlo por tanto tiempo. Es alegría, es esperanza, es familia, amistad y bondad. Y para los niños claro… significan regalos —sonrió, miró a Milo que esperaba en la puerta, y asintió gentilmente. En ese momento, Milo supo que debía abrir la puerta, y al hacerlo encontró a Aldebarán, a Aioria, a Shaka y a Mu afuera y con varias bolsas repletas de juguetes—. ¡Feliz Pre-Navidad! —les deseó Saori, y los niños todos se lanzaron en dirección a los dorados y les arrebataron no muy gentilmente los juguetes en una estampida de niños. Milo, Mi, Aioria y Shaka no apreciaron los escasos modales de los pequeños, Aldebarán por su parte se burló de ellos e incluso cargó a unos cuantos niños y comenzó a jugar con ellos. Saori, era todo alegría.

* * *

Pasaron algunas horas, y siguiendo las instrucciones de Saori, los caballeros dorados se encontraron realizando una tarea que jamás pensaron en realizar: adornar un árbol de navidad. Incluso Shaka y Mu habían tenido que acceder a las exigencias de Saori, y si bien no lo hacían de buena gana, eran retribuidos con una extraña satisfacción al complacer a Saori, quién por varias semanas de estadía en el Santuario

—No está bien. A ese lado le hacen falta más telas —apuntaba Mu, que extrañamente se había dado a la tarea de ordenar al resto de los caballeros en la tarea de adornar el árbol—. Aioria, los espejos van en la cima del árbol donde los niños no puedan alcanzarlos, dáselos a Aldebarán. Shaka, lamento tener que ponerme exigente pero, las perlas budistas no van con el contraste del árbol —agregó Mu.

—Es una protección solamente —explicó Shaka, colocando algunos collares alrededor de las hojas de los árboles—. Si he de rebajarme a la labor de preparar ornamentaciones, bien podría aprovechar la orden para extender talismanes que protejan a los pueblerinos. La prioridad sin embargo, debería ser Athena y solo Athena —insistió Shaka.

—Ya se están acabando los adornos —agregó Aioria mientras sacaba más adornos de las bolsas—. ¿Oh? ¿Una estatuilla de Athena? ¿Por qué la diosa compraría una estatua de sí misma? —se preguntó Aioria, y Milo le arrebató la estatuilla de las manos y la miró fijamente, luego miró a la punta del árbol, y colocó la estatuilla allí, amarrando la estatua de la diosa Athena con algunas cuerdas a la punta—. Se ve bien —sonrió Aioria.

—Claro que se ve bien… es un ángel —admiró el adorno Milo, y todos hicieron lo mismo una vez que el árbol terminó completamente adornado. Tras haberlo hecho, todos caminaron en dirección a la mesa, donde las doncellas les acercaron unas sillas para que se sentaran a cenar con los niños.

—Realmente navidad es el 25 de Diciembre, el 24 es Noche Buena —les contaba Saori a los niños, que la escuchaban mientras comían de sus platos—. Hay muchos cuentos de navidad, uno dice que el 25 de diciembre un hombre gordo de barba larga y vistiendo un traje rojo, visita las casas con árboles como este, y deja regalos debajo de sus hojas para los niños, pero solo lo hace si todos los niños están durmiendo. Esa persona, se llama Santa Claus —explicó.

—¿Santa? ¿Es un santo de Athena? —preguntó una de las niñas, lo que a Saori le causó cierta risa—. ¿Por qué Santa no nos ha traído regalos antes? —preguntó la niña inocentemente, a lo que Saori intentó contestar.

—Santa solo trae regalos a los niños que creen en él y que se portan bien —les explicó Saori, y los niños todos intercambiaron miradas—. Pero Santa Claus es solo uno de los muchos cuentos de navidad, hay muchos otros, como por ejemplo los tres espíritus de la navidad. ¿Quieren oir la historia? —les preguntó Saori, y los niños asintieron y todos se acomodaron mejor para poner atención. Los dorados simplemente comieron, muy poco interesados, aunque Milo no dejaba de desviar la mirada en dirección a Saori—. Este cuento habla de un hombre malo al que no le gustaba la navidad porque pensaba que era una excusa para no trabajar. Era un hombre cruel y sin corazón, al que solo le interesaba su propia avaricia y no le importaba pisotear a los demás para lograr sus fines —explicó Saori.

—Suena a Saga —habló Aioria, y Aldebarán no pudo evitar escupir su bebida y bañar a un molesto Mu en ella mientras el de Tauro se soltaba en carcajadas. Saori por su parte, a pesar de no querer reírse por respeto al difunto caballero de Géminis, tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no soltarse en una pequeña carcajada.

—No, no, no —detuvo Saori a los niños que comenzaban a llamar Saga al hombre malo que describía—. Este hombre era Ebenezer Scrooge. Él odiaba la navidad, tanto que pretendía forzar a sus trabajadores a no festejarla. Él tenía un amigo que odiaba la navidad tanto como él, tal vez incluso más, y tras su muerte, fue condenado por los espíritus a una vagancia vacía y de penurias constantes —les explicó.

—Suena a Máscara Mortal —agregó Aioria, y Aldebarán volvió a escupir su bebida sobre Mu, que se fastidió, se puso de pie, y se cambió a otra silla. Saori por su parte se estremeció un poco por el recuerdo de Máscara Mortal, pero se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió.

—Bob Marley —corrigió Saori, un tanto incomodada por las interrupciones de Aioria—. Una noche, Máscara Mortal… digo, ¡Bob Marley! ¡Aioria! —se molestó Saori, y Aioria se aguantó la risa, Saori suspiró, y continuó—. Bob Marley se apareció frente a Ebenezer Scrooge y lo atormentó. Le mostró las cadenas que en muerte lo sujetaban y le aseguró que si Saga, quie-quiero decir, Ebenezer no cambiaba… sus cadenas serían más pesadas aún —los niños se burlaron un poco de la confusión de Saori, que intentó proseguir pese a las interrupciones—. Tres espíritus —continuó Saori—. Tres espíritus de tres navidades, pasado, presente y futuro visitarían a Ebenezer, y le mostrarían lo que fue, lo que es y lo que será con el objetivo de salvarlo de la muerte —terminó Saori.

—Afrodita, Shura y Camus —volvió a interrumpir Aioria, Aldebarán se aguantó la risa, y Milo le abofeteó la nuca a Aioria para que se callara—. ¡Ouch! ¡Oye! —se molestó Aioria y comenzó a frotarse la adolorida nuca.

—Ten más respeto por los caídos, papanatas —le susurró Milo, y entonces desvió la mirada en dirección a Saori, que se frotaba la frente intentando concentrarse en los nombres y no ver a los personajes como si fuesen los difuntos—. Tal vez deberíamos regresar ya al Santuario señorita. Otro día podrá venir a contarle la historia a los niños, le prometo traerla —le mencionó Milo, y Saori asintió, se puso de pie, y tomó la mano de Milo, horrorizando al de Escorpio, y molestando a los otros cuatro.

—Nos vamos entonces —sonrió Saori—. Y recuerden niños, si no se portan bien, Santa Claus les traerá carbón para navidad en lugar de juguetes —finalizó la diosa y continuó con su camino, jaloneando a Milo y siendo seguida por los otros caballeros dorados—. De verdad me he divertido mucho hoy —comenzó Saori, alegre por el grandioso día—. Me sentía como una niña, y todo se lo debo a ustedes, jamás podría terminar de expresar mi agradecimiento. Muchas gracias… en verdad me hicieron muy feliz —finalizó Saori.

—No tiene nada que agradecernos señorita. Solo cumplimos con nuestro deber —fue la respuesta de Milo, y aunque fue una respuesta que no fue muy del agrado de Saori, ella se limitó a sonreírle mientras continuaban con su camino en dirección al Santuario, y a la casa de Aries. Prosiguieron el camino en silencio, hasta llegar a la casa de Aries donde Mu se detuvo e hizo una reverencia.

—Hasta aquí llego yo —comenzó—. Por extraño que parezca, debo admitir que siento cierta satisfacción por lo ocurrido en este día, ha sido una experiencia diferente de lo habitual —Saori asintió, sonrió, y se preparó para partir. Mu observó al grupo, una gentil sonrisa se encontraba dibujada en su rostro.

Llegados a la casa de Tauro, la luna estaba llena y brillante sobre el firmamento. Aldebarán se detuvo, reverenció, sonrió, y Saori reverenció también, agradecida por la compañía del enorme caballero. Se despidieron, continuaron con su camino, y Aldebarán los miró a los cuatro restantes, y al hacerlo, su sonrisa se desvaneció. Tres caballeros seguían subiendo, la diosa los seguía de cerca, pero eran cinco las sombras que ascendían en lugar de cuatro, había una sombra de más.

—¡Invasores! —gritó Aldebarán, y azotó su enorme bota al suelo, forzando al grupo a perder el equilibrio, y a las sombras a estremecerse—. ¡Las sombras! ¡Invasores al Santuario se esconden en nuestras sombras! —gritó Aldebarán, y las sombras se alzaron alrededor de ellos—. ¡Gran Cuerno! —gritó Aldebarán, atacó, y las sombras saltaron y tomaron formas humanoides más completas—. ¿Quiénes son? —preguntó, y una enorme sombra lo derribó.

—¡Estos cosmos! ¿Cómo pudimos no sentirlos siendo que viajaban en nuestras sombras? —se impresionó Shaka, elevó su cosmos, pero una de las sombras lo rodeó y comenzó a atacar su mente—. ¿Atacas mi mente? Tal parece que subestimas el poder de los caballeros dorados, con o sin armadura somos la élite de los caballeros de Athena —repelió la agresión Shaka.

—¡Salgan de su escondite! ¡Cobardes! —gritó Aioria lanzando puñetazos a diestra y siniestra en contra de una sombra que se movía a su alrededor—. ¿Quiénes son? ¿Marinos de Poseidón? ¿Enviados de Hades? —con sus relámpagos impactó el suelo, iluminando toda la habitación.

—¡Shaka! —gritó Milo mientras se mantenía frente a Saori, protegiéndola, y con dos sombras lanzándose sobre ellos, forzando a Milo a tomar a Saori en sus brazos, saltar, y evadir las sombras—. ¡Estos cosmos! ¡Se sienten igual a la perturbación en el cosmos de Athena que sentí esta mañana! —al escuchar aquella noticia, Saori se estremeció, recordando su horrible pesadilla, y fortaleciendo a las sombras—. No hay duda. Son demonios del sueño. ¡Oneiros! —gritó Milo, preparó su aguja, impactó a una de las sombras, pero la otra se alzó sobre Saori—. ¡Morpheo! —gritó, mientras la sombra tomaba forma.

—Ese nombre alguna vez nos definió. Pero ahora somos cinco —se escuchó la burlesca voz de una inmensa sombra, que rodeó a Saori en un manto oscuro, mientras las restantes cuatro mantenían a los dorados al margen, quienes sin la protección de sus armaduras, eran físicamente más vulnerables, pero no menos poderosos, y lo demostraron repeliendo a los agresores con sus cosmos—. Cuando fuimos Morpheo, fuimos un único dios con poder equiparable a nuestro señor Hades. Pero éramos menos efectivos, los sueños son un dominio casi infinito, y por ello fuimos divididos. Y aun así, con nuestras fuerzas divididas, sus esfuerzos son insignificantes —se burló la sombra, y destellos de luz dorada comenzaron a materializarse en los alrededores—. Aun así, es vital que apresuremos la misión. Hemos aprendido a no subestimar la fuerza de los caballeros dorados. ¡Cae Athena! ¡Que tu mente y tu alma por siempre sean selladas dentro del Morphia! ¡Intervención Onírica! —resonó el grito del dios mientras envolvía a Saori en sus sombras.

—¡Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas! —se escuchó mientras el oneiro invadía la mente de Saori, y destellos de luz atravesaron a las sombras, hiriendo a los dioses, que no pudieron repeler el ataque del único caballero que portaba su armadura. En la distracción, Aldebarán elevó su cosmos, y su armadura lo vistió, cerró los brazos, elevó el cosmos, sacó el pecho, y desató su ira—. ¡Toma a Athena! —le ordenó Mu a Milo, que tomó a una Saori con sus ojos en shock en sus brazos, saltó a un lado, y permitió a Aldebarán lanzar su ataque.

—¡Gran Cuerno! —gritó el de Tauro, arrasó con las sombras, que se estremecieron por el tremendo impacto, y mientras se reponía, el rugido del león resonó a pesar de no llevar la melena puesta.

—¡Plasma Relampagueante! —los destellos cortantes hirieron a los oneiros, que comenzaban a adoptar forma, con apariencia física, y armaduras similares a las suplices—. ¡Ya han adoptado su forma mortal! ¡Ahora podemos destruirlos! —amenazó Aioria.

—Y sellas sus almas para siempre —prosiguió Shaka, elevando su cosmos, y con doce flamas azules rodeándole el cuerpo—. ¡Por el poder investido en mí como prospecto del Patriarca del Santuario, Cronos, dios primordial del tiempo, enciende el reloj de las doce casas del Zodiaco! —finalizó Shaka, y en las caras del reloj aparecieron las doce flamas—. No pretendía usar esta fuerza, no aún. Hades no ha resucitado aún, pero los Oneiros no son un rival pequeño. Bien vale la pena el riesgo, por sellar para siempre las almas de los dioses del sueño —finalizó Shaka, elevó su cosmos nuevamente, Aioria y Milo se le unieron, y de sus respectivas casas bajaron las armaduras doradas que los condecoraban y alimentaban sus cosmos con su fuerza—. Es el fin. En el nombre de Athena, los exterminaremos. Dioses del sueño —finalizó Shaka, mientras los cinco Oneiros tomaban sus formas más humanas.

—Ha sido un despliegue de poder y un discurso bastante emotivo, caballero de Virgo —se burló uno de los Oneiros, de armadura azul, piel pálida, y cabellera blanca—. Es una lástima que su querida Athena no esté despierta para escucharlo —apuntó el dios a la inconsciente de la diosa, a quien Milo dirigía miradas de precaución continuamente—. Bajaron la guardia, mientras estuvieron fuera del Santuario nos ocultamos en sus sombras, y esperamos el momento indicado para salir e intentar poseer a su querida diosa. Matarla era el objetivo, pero en vista del fracaso gracias al caballero de Tauro, nos conformamos con su alma, la cual ahora reside en Morphia —finalizó.

—Lugar de donde la sacaremos, Oneiros —apuntó Mu—. Si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre, espíritu del sueño. Una vez que los asesinemos liberaremos el alma de nuestra diosa—. Elevó su cosmos Mu, y apuntó sus esferas de cosmos.

—Qué lindo, piensa que es así de sencillo —sonrió una mujer en el grupo—. La Intervención Onírica ha desprendido el alma de su diosa de su cuerpo y la ha enviado a Morphia. Su querida diosa ahora es solo un cascarón. Y su reloj, repele las almas que no poseen un cuerpo original. Nos habrán atrapado y evitado nuestro escape. Pero, ¿qué pasará si al término de 12 horas no encuentran el alma de su diosa y las flamas de las doce casas se extinguen? —preguntó la mujer de forma arrogante.

—El alma de Athena se irá al inframundo —se sorprendió Milo—. Hades habrá ganado sin necesidad de una guerra —todos los miraron, e incluso Shaka comenzó a sudar por la preocupación—. ¿Qué hemos hecho? —se molestó Milo, corrió en dirección a Oneiros, y se preparó para desgarrarle la garganta con su aguja.

—Espera Escorpión. Si me matas no podrás recuperar el alma de tu diosa y la habrás condenado al olvido —lo amenazó Onéiros, y Milo detuvo su aguja a escasos centímetros de su cuello—. Bien pensado. Interrumpieron el ataque de la Intervención Onírica, por lo que no fuimos capaces de guiar al alma de Athena a través de Morphia y en dirección al inframundo. Su reloj cerró las puertas, así que el alma de su diosa vaga libremente por Morphia y… ¿Quiénes son los únicos que pueden entrar en Morphia? —se burló Onéiros—. No es que vayamos a llevarlos. Pero solo nosotros podemos abrir la puerta. Si nos matan, adiós a la puerta, y en doce horas el alma de Athena estará atrapada en el Hades —finalizó.

—Entonces la respuesta es sencilla —rugió Aioria—. Los matamos a todos menos a uno, apagamos el reloj, y obligamos al último a meternos a Morphia y a sacar a Athena de allí —sonrió Aioria con orgullo.

—Si apagamos el reloj solo le abriremos a Athena la puerta al Hades —mencionó Shaka, con una mirada de determinación y desprecio en su rostro, y a su vez, parecía transmitir cierta tranquilidad—. En todo caso, el reloj de las doce casas nuevamente se ha convertido en un estrobo en lugar de una ayuda. Nos han engañado. Era de esperarse de los hijos de Hipnos el dios del sueño —reverenció Shaka, y los cinco dioses del sueño aceptaron la reverencia—. Sin embargo, no todo está perdido. Tan solo hay que entrar a Morphia, a través de los sueños de Athena —finalizó Shaka.

—Lo que no es algo que ustedes puedan hacer —habló otro de los onéiros, que se mantenía encorvado—. ¡Encontremos el alma de la diosa! ¡Si la usamos podremos apagar nosotros el reloj y escapar al Hades! ¡Apertura del Mundo de los Sueños! —gritó, Milo reaccionó, lanzó su aguja, pero los cinco dioses del sueño saltaron a un portal y se desvanecieron dentro de la mente de Saori.

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué clase de caballeros somos? ¿Cómo nos permitimos engañar tan sencillamente? —enfureció el de Escorpio, pero el de Virgo lo tranquilizó con un movimiento de su mano.

—Hay una forma. Pero no garantizo que funcione. Los onéiros no son los únicos que pueden abrir puertas a los sueños —enunció Shaka, mientras pedía a Milo con un movimiento de su cabeza que levantara a Saori del suelo y la llevara hasta el piso inferior, donde los caballeros dorados tenían sus aposentos. En ese lugar encontraron una cama donde recostaron a la diosa—. Tomaremos prestada tu cama temporalmente, Aldebarán. La diosa Athena no puede permanecer recostada en el suelo —el de Tauro no se incomodó, simplemente se mostró preocupado por su diosa—. En el budismo, se intenta bloquear la mente para no sentir ni felicidad ni sufrimiento, porque si no se siente una u otra se encuentra uno en equilibrio perfecto y alcanza la paz. A eso se le llama Nirvana, y el camino al Nirvana predica el cierre del dolor y la alegría, para llegar a una única aceptación, la paz. Pero esta aceptación, solo se alcanza cerrando las puertas, como budista, he cerrado algunas puertas, y si bien no las he cerrado todas aún, conozco la ubicación de las mismas. No son simples puertas, sino portales a ya sea al dolor y a la alegría, y entre los portales que conducen a ambas, la puerta de los sueños permanece siempre en medio de ambas —tomó un respiro, Shaka, y miró al grupo intentando saber si entendían lo que intentaba enseñarles.

—Ahora entiendo. Las puertas no son solo una metáfora, realmente existen —mencionó Mu, y Shaka asintió—. El budismo hace trascender el alma y la mente. Eso significa que Shaka posee el poder de encontrar la puerta de los sueños, abrirla, y cruzarla —mencionó Mu.

—Entonces hay que abrir esa puerta y sacar a los onéiros de la mente de Athena —se tronó los nudillos Aioria, pero Aldebarán lo tranquilizó un poco al colocar su mano en su hombro.

—Algo me dice que no es así de sencillo —interrumpió Aldebarán—. De serlo, Shaka no nos estaría explicando y simplemente hubiera actuado y recuperado el alma de Athena. Si nos explica todo esto es porque no es algo que pueda hacer solo.

—En efecto —respondió Shaka—. Cuando uno entra al mundo de los sueños corre el riesgo de perderse dentro de él y confundir el sueño con la realidad. Es por eso que debo permanecer fuera de los sueños de Athena. Si su sueño es tan fuerte como seguramente es, yo soy el único de los presentes que puede abrir, y cerrar la puerta.

—Entonces abre la puerta y déjanos ir —insistió Aioria, pero Shaka nuevamente lo negó—. ¿Acaso no confías en nosotros? —preguntó, y Shaka lo miró fijamente—. Déjanos ir. Traeremos a Athena de vuelta —insistió.

—Así será, pero no los mandaré a todos al interior del sueño al unísono. Necesito la garantía de que no quedarán atrapados en el sueño de Athena —agregó Shaka—. Dentro de un sueño, el tiempo pierde sentido. Aquí fuera tenemos menos de doce horas antes de que el alma de Athena se pierda, dentro, pueden ser años, la mente comenzará a adoptar la realidad que se le presenta, por ello necesito enviarlos en periodos deparados, así unos recordarán a los otros su deber. Pero también deben saber… que si las doce horas se acaban, todo quien permanezca en el sueño de Athena, se irá al Hades con ella —aclaró Shaka.

—Mayor razón para darnos prisa y dejar de perder el tiempo —habló Milo, acercándose a Shaka—. Yo seré el primero. He dicho, no planeo discutirlo. Envíame al sueño de Athena —insistió Milo, y Shaka asintió.

—Para enviarte sin embargo, debes estar dormido —y Milo parpadeó en un par de ocasiones, incrédulo—. Pero no tenemos tiempo que perder. Apaga tu cosmos por completo, tendremos que ponerte a dormir a la fuerza —y tras aquel comentario, Milo escuchó el tronar de los nudillos de Aldebarán—. Probablemente haya un método más placentero. Pero carecemos del tiempo para encontrarlo —se apenó Shaka.

—Sinceramente, me cuesta creerlo pero, tienes un sentido del humor bastante molesto, Shaka —se fastidió Milo, y se quitó el casco, entregándoselo a Aioria—. Te lo advierto, Aldebarán. Si no me noqueas al primer intento, voy a lastimarte —amenazó Milo.

—No es nada personal. Son solo negocios —le mencionó Aldebarán, se volvió a tronar los nudillos, cerró su mano en un puño, e impactó el rostro de Milo con todas sus fuerzas, noqueando al de Escorpio de un solo movimiento—. Ni siquiera chistó. Ese Milo es un verdadero caballero fiel. Dejarse noquear sin protestar, que admirable —sonrió Aldebarán. Aioria simplemente arrastró a Milo hasta una silla de lado de la cama donde yacía Saori, y lo sentó en ella—. ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Aldebarán.

—Ahora extraemos el alma de Milo de su cuerpo, y la forzamos a cruzar el umbral de la mente de Athena —explicó Shaka, elevando su cosmos a un nivel que intimidó incluso al trio de caballeros dorados restantes—. Esta acción, es una que requerirá de casi todo mi cosmos. Extraer un alma y hacerla cruzar un umbral ya es de por sí difícil, meterla en la mente de una diosa, ronda lo imposible. Si fracaso, el alma de Milo vagará perdida por la eternidad en Morphia —terminó.

—¡Pudiste decirle eso antes de noquearlo! —se quejó Aioria, levemente preocupado—. Aunque conociendo a Milo. Sin importar el riesgo, hubiese aceptado —lo miró Aioria, mientras Shaka elevaba su cosmos alrededor de Milo, y lo redirigía al interior de la mente de Saori.

**El Sueño de Athena.**

—¿Dónde? —habló Milo, que lentamente comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, observando un cielo oscuro, del cual caía nieve de una forma delicada y que comenzaba a cubrirle el cuerpo—. ¿Nieve? No me gusta la nieve… pero no alcanzo a recordar por qué —suspiró, y su aliento se arremolinó a su alrededor—. ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde es este lugar? ¿Qué hago aquí? Tenía una misión… pero no la recuerdo… —continuó. Se encontraba sumamente débil.

—Por fin has despertado… comenzaba a temer que no lo harías —escuchó Milo. La voz era familiar, y estaba demasiado cerca. Solo entonces se percató de que su cabeza descansaba sobre un par de piernas delicadas que le servían de almohada improvisada, cubiertas de una larga falda violeta oscuro, parte del vestido del mismo color de una bella joven, que lo miraba desde arriba, con una gentil sonrisa—. ¿Qué hacía un hombre noqueado en medio de un lago congelado? Para tu fortuna el hielo es muy grueso. Si te hubieras desmayado sobre hielo delgado, hubieras caído al agua —le explicó la joven.

—¿Athena? —preguntó Milo, y la joven parpadeó un par de veces—. ¿Eres Athena? Estoy buscando a Athena. Pero no recuerdo que o quién es una Athena. Siento como si me hubiera golpeado muy duro la cabeza —se tomó la frente.

—Al menos no hueles a alcohol. Lo que significa que probablemente te hayas dado muy duro en la cabeza —le mencionó la joven, y con un poco de torpeza ayudó a Milo a ponerse de pie—. Mi nombre es Saori. ¿Tienes un nombre? —preguntó

—Milo… creo… —le respondió él—. Aunque no estoy muy seguro… el nombre es como parte de un sueño… igual que tu rostro… —admitió, y el comentario forzó a Saori a ruborizarse al extremo.

—¿Cómo puede decirle esas cosas a una señorita a la que acaba de conocer? Qué pena —se avergonzó la joven, y Milo no comprendió su vergüenza—. Escuche… le parecerá algo apresurado… pero yo no tengo pareja, y usted al parecer no tiene ni la más remota idea de a dónde va ni a quién busca. Así que. ¿Le apetece acompañarme a una fiesta de navidad? —preguntó Saori, y Milo parpadeó un par de veces, pero sin saber qué más decir o hacer, se limitó a asentir—. ¡Qué bien! —sonrió la joven—. ¡Tío Ebenezer! ¡Tío Ebenezer! ¡Encontré a mi pareja para el baile! —gritó la joven con alegría.

—¡Vah! ¡Pamplinas! —escuchó Milo, y al voltear a buscar al propietario de la voz, se llevó una tremenda sorpresa—. Sobrina tonta. ¿Tan fácil te parece levantar a un indigente y llevarlo al baile? ¡Solo mira la forma en que está vestido! —apuntó el hombre que llegaba, vestido todo de negro, con bufanda azul muy decolorada por el uso, cabello azul marino y con sombrero de copa—. Pero eso ya no importa. Date prisa y no me hagas perder mi tiempo. La navidad no es más que una burda celebración sin sentido. Ahora de prisa, al carruaje, que debo volver a trabajar —se quejó el hombre.

—¿Saga? —preguntó Milo, parpadeó un par de veces, y recobró la razón—. ¿Saga? ¿Saori? ¿Ebenezer? —preguntó Milo, horrorizado, y preocupando a Saori—. Estoy en la mente de Saori… en el sueño de Saori… y la mente de Saori en estos momentos es un ridículo cuento de navidad. ¿Ahora en que Hades me he metido?


	2. Aioria y el Espíritu de la Navidad Pasad

**¡Feliz Navidad! Son las cuatro de la mañana, la mitad de mi cerebro está dormido pero antes de que cierta señorita se enoje porque estoy desvelado, hasta esta hora acaba de terminar la celebración familiar, así que tengo excusa para estar despierto a esta hora. Además, hoy no trabajo, así que dormiré todo el día para recuperar el desvele de hoy así que eso compensa. En fin, a muchos tal vez ya les llegó Santa Claus, pero si no pues yo me adelanto con el capítulo dos de esta extraña historia navideña que de verdad espero que les esté agradando, realmente sé que no estoy escribiendo algo que podrí llamarse normal. En fin, me caigo del sueño, así que doy continuidad al regalo de Tsukuyomicerezo27, quien se descubrió sí misma, jajaja, y aprovecho para desearle a ella y a todos ustedes una muy feliz navidad. Ahora, a contestar reviews:**

**Liluz de Geminis: Me alegra saber que te has divertido, si el capítulo anterior te hizo reír estoy seguro de que este te hará reír mucho más, y sé que o disfrutarás sobremanera porque Saga es básicamente un protagonista indiscutible, espero que te guste, disfrútalo. Jajaja, y sí, la idea era usar a Morfeo de antagonista, pero como Lost Canvas se me adelantó, tuve que usar a los Oneiros.**

**Diana de Acuario: Señorita, hace tiempo que no la veía asomarse por mis historias, que bueno volver a verte. Mi familia me dio muchos regalos de navidad, el que más me gustó fue un Aldebarán de Tauro que me regaló mi hermano, jajaja, ahora tengo a Milo y Aldebarán, ya solo me faltan 10 y una Saori para completar mi colección… sí… estoy bastante cerca, jajaja.**

**TsukihimePrincess: Si te da pena Milo en el capítulo anterior, te regocijarás con su sufrimiento en este capítulo, además de que estoy seguro de que notarás a cierta personaje que hace una aparición especial, estoy seguro que ya extrañabas a cierta gatita, jajaja, y hablando de gatitos, adivina que gato es el protagonista de este capítulo, jajaja.**

**Tsukuyomicerezo27: Y la señorita que me pidió anonimato y se descubrió a sí misma tuvo la oportunidad de contestar a su regalo, que bien. Me da mucho gusto saber que tuviste la oportunidad de leerlo y de disfrutarlo, tu regalo como te prometí no ha terminado, ayer fue regalo de noche buena, hoy es regalo de navidad, sé que Santa seguramente se me adelantó esta vez, pero cumplí, aún es 25, todo el día, y si bien no puedo ponerte este regalo bajo el árbol, al menos puedo entregarlo a tiempo. Definitivamente nos han pasado muchas coincidencias, es la primera vez que escribo sobre una caja musical y tendrá relevancia en la historia más adelante. Me gustaría regalarte una caja musical, pero bueno, distancias y todo eso, lo mejor que puedo hacer es escribirte algo lindo y esperar que te estés pasando una feliz navidad. Puedo apreciar que hay muchas partes de la historia que te han agradado, eso me alegra bastante, la verdad este estilo de escritura es más cómico que nada y está algo fuera de mi dramatismo habitual, pero bueno, el objetivo era hacerte sonreír, porque te mereces una navidad alegre, es tu primera navidad con un arbolito y ya es especial, así que quiero hacerla más especial y ayudarte a tener recuerdos más gratos. En cuanto a mi desvelada, nuevamente estoy desvelado pero descuida, no me quedé dormido, fui Santa este año así que tuve mucho que hacer y eso me mantuvo despierto, aunque ahora sí voy a invernar todo el 25 de diciembre para recuperarme. En fin, espero que te la sigas pasando bien, señorita, y no olvides que faltan dos capítulos más, esta historia se acaba en tu cumpleaños después de todo.**

**dafguerrero: Si logré transportarte a tu infancia entonces se cumple en cierto punto el objetivo de esta historia, y eso me alegra porque la navidad debe siempre hacerte recordar esos bellos momentos de tu niñez, me alegra saber que pude transmitirte ese sentimiento. En un principio pensé realmente en hacer una parodia del cascanueces, pero Charles Dickens es más mi estilo así que bueno, el cascanueces tendrá que esperar. Feliz Navidad a ti también.**

**Bueno… eso es todo de momento, la actualización del 26 la haré por la tarde ya que dormiré todo el 25, así que no se impacienten y esperen la próxima entrega, espero que este capítulo los haga reír, ahora sí, a dormir (azota contra la cama y duerme todo el día)**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Atenas, Grecia. El Santuario de Athena. 25 de Diciembre de 1986.**

—¡Con un espectro de Hades! ¿Qué espera Milo para despertar a Athena? ¡Su armadura me está raspando la mía! —se fastidió Aioria, que ascendía por las escaleras de las doce casas con Milo inconsciente a su espalda. El resto de los dorados también subía, con Aldebarán cargando en brazos a Saori, y Mu ayudando a Shaka a caminar puesto que el caballero de Virgo se encontraba débil por la transferencia de las almas al sueño de Saori. Aioria volvió a acomodar a Milo a su espalda, y al hacerlo se escuchó el resonar de sus armaduras chocando unas con otras—. ¡Mi armadura! —se quejó.

—Tranquilízate de una buena vez, Aioria. Son solo raspones y los repararé cuando Athena despierte —le insistió Mu, y observó el reloj de las doce casas—. Ya se han extinguido Aries, Tauro, y Géminis está por extinguirse. Creo que es momento de enviar a alguien más al interior del sueño de Athena —sugirió Mu.

—Es verdad… no podemos perder más tiempo —respiró pesadamente Shaka—. Incluso si Milo logró encontrar a Athena, lo más probable es que el sueño de Athena haya logrado afectar su mente y se considere a sí mismo parte de la realidad del sueño de Athena. Para prevenir esto, es necesario enviar a alguien más a recordarle a Milo su misión y que juntos se esfuercen por no olvidarla —prosiguió Shaka, y todos llegaron al Templo de Athena donde Aldebarán recostó a Saori en la cama de piedra, y Aioria lanzó no muy gentilmente a Milo al suelo.

—Eso fue muy grosero —se quejó Aldebarán y apuntó a Aioria—. Ya sé quién será el siguiente en ser noqueado —se tronó los nudillos el caballero del Toro, y Aioria retrocedió un tanto sobresaltado—. ¿Qué opinas, Shaka? ¿Puedes mandarlo al interior del sueño? —preguntó.

—Poder o no pierde relevancia con el deber, Aldebarán —se sentó Shaka en la silla, y suspiró—. Cada tres flamas, uno de ustedes entrará y mi cosmos deberá alcanzar el nivel necesario. No tenemos tiempo que perder, quítate el casco y apaga tu cosmos, Aioria —y el de Leo se preocupó, e hizo lo que le fue ordenado—. Antes de mandarte sin embargo, no olvides que en un sueño el tiempo no tiene sentido. Athena ha dormido por solo tres horas pero dentro del sueño podrían ser años. Los sueños son muy poderoso, los de los dioses lo son aún más, y la influencia de Morphia lo más probable es que lo haya intensificado significativamente más hasta el punto en que el sueño y la realidad se permeen unos con otros. Cada individuo, incluso Milo, podría tener un papel dentro del sueño y si es así, este papel lo más probable es que ya se haya apoderado de Milo, en otras palabras, este sueño de Athena es la realidad de Milo, de Athena, y se convertirá en la tuya si no mantienes tu mente serena y resistes la influencia de Athena sobre tu mente —finalizó Shaka.

—¡Genial! ¡Perderemos a Aioria casi de inmediato! —se cruzó de brazos Aldebarán, y Aioria se fastidió—. No eres exactamente el más brillante entre los dorados, pero espero que seas capaz de resistir la influencia y mantener tu mente concentrada, o cuando regreses te daré otra tunda —se tronó los nudillos Aldebarán.

—Solo envíame de una buena vez —lo miró fijamente—. Sacaré a Athena y te demostraré que soy capaz de resistir la influencia del sueño de nuestra diosa. Y será mejor que me des duro, porque si por cualquier motivo me quedo despierto te… —pero Aioria no logró terminar la frase, cuando Aldebarán lo noqueó de un tremendo golpe, y Shaka lo envió dentro del sueño.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Una Dorada Navidad.**

**Capítulo 2: Aioria y el Espíritu de la Navidad Pasada.**

* * *

**El Sueño de Athena.**

—Con un… cuerno de Minotauro… —se quejó Aioria, despertando sobre una carreta en medio de una ciudad desconocida—. Maldito toro… en verdad golpea muy fuerte, en cuanto salga de aquí lo voy a… —más entonces se detuvo—. ¿Estoy dentro? —preguntó, miró a su alrededor, vio a varias personas, vio sus prendas y vio la nieve, y supo que estaba dentro—. ¡Lo logré! ¡Entré al sueño de Athena! —gritó con orgullo, y las miradas de los pobladores fueron dirigidas en su dirección—. ¡Lo hice! ¡Y no he perdido la noción de mi identidad! ¿Me escuchaste, Aldebarán? ¡Estoy cuerdo! —gritó, y en ese momento sintió una bola de nieve golpearle el rostro, y vio a unos niños correr por la nieve—. ¡Óyeme! ¡Eso dolió! Un momento… ¿dolió? ¿Puedo sentir dentro de un sueño? Los sueños de los dioses son increíbles —se impresionó Aioria.

—Oye, papanatas exhibicionista —escuchó Aioria, que se molestó y viró en dirección a donde un par de personas de aspecto familiar lo miraban desde lo bajo de la carreta—. Ya es de por sí difícil el buscar dinero para los menos afortunados. Contigo ahuyentando a los beneficiarios no tendremos suficiente para los huérfanos esta navidad —insistió el hombre, de cabellera azul y corta, vistiendo saco café, pantalones del mismo color y bufanda blanca.

—Hermano Ikki, eso ha sido muy grosero —lo reprendió otra cara familiar, de aspecto algo femenino, de cabellera verde y ojos casi llorosos vistiendo prendas iguales a las de su hermano—. Mil disculpas amable extraño. Mi hermano Ikki no sabe medir su lengua, otra de las razones por las que no hemos conseguido suficientes fondos es porque no sabe medir sus palabras pero le aseguro que no le deseaba mal alguno —insistió.

—¿Ikki? ¿Shun? —se preguntó Aioria—. Pero si se ven mayores de lo que costumbre. ¿Qué hacen en el interior del sueño de Athena? —se preguntó, y el par intercambió miradas—. No… si mal no recuerdo lo que dijo Shaka, ustedes no son más que interpretaciones en el sueño de Athena. Disculpen, pero estoy buscando a alguien llamado Milo —insistió.

—¿Se refiere al señor Cratchit? —preguntó Shun, y Aioria se rascó la nuca sin idea aparente de lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Aún en noche buena sigue trabajando. Lo encontrará fácilmente en su despacho contable —agregó Shun como si todos supieran donde trabajaba el tal Cratchit, pero Aioria no lo sabía—. ¿Es nuevo en el pueblo? —preguntó.

—No lo es —se quejó Ikki—. Es el tonto de Aioria, solo que con barba no lo reconociste —mencionó Ikki, y Aioria alzó una ceja, acercó la mano a su rostro y sintió una barba corta y desaseada cubriéndole el rostro—. ¿No deberías estar en la posada tu hermano Fezziwig? Es noche buena, la celebración de la posada Fezziwig es la más esperada del año, de seguro tienes mucho trabajo —apuntó Ikki.

—Tengo a mis criadas encargándose de los preparativos, despreocúpate. No seré mi hermano pero tengo todo bajo control —agregó Aioria, que entonces notó que se estaba permeando en su personaje—. ¡Ah! ¡Concéntrate! ¡Concéntrate! ¡No pierdas la cabeza! —se cacheteó un par de veces Aioria—. Solo díganme dónde puedo encontrar a Milo —se molestó.

—¿Has estado bebiendo otra vez? Al final de la calle como siempre. ¿Cómo puedes olvidar el lugar de trabajo de tu mejor amigo? ¡Por Dios! ¡Tienes 27 años y te comportas como un niño! —Aioria parpadeó un par de veces ante aquella revelación, y volvió a observar a Ikki y a Shun notando nuevamente la diferencia de edades.

—Señor Fezziwing. ¿Está interesado en hacer alguna donación para el Orfanato Graude? De verdad nos alegraría poder darle una mejor navidad a los niños —suplicó Shun, acercándole un saco casi vacío—. En verdad necesitamos su ayuda. El orfanato ya no es lo mismo que solía ser —suplicó Shun.

—Me gustaría mucho pero a decir verdad yo no tengo nada de… —metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos Aioria, y al hacerlo resonó el sonido metálico de las monedas—. Tal parece que mi personaje no tiene problemas financieros… —sacó su mano, y en esta encontró algunas monedas de oro—. ¿Esto será suficiente? —preguntó.

—¡Pero señor Fezziwig! ¿No es ese dinero para la posada? —preguntó Shun, e Ikki le impactó la costilla con su codo forzándolo a callar—. Quiero decir… aceptamos su muy generosa oferta… señor Fizziwig… —se avergonzó un poco Shun, mientras aceptaba las monedas.

—Sí, sí… solo llámenme Aioria… jamás he tenido apellido y ser llamado Fezziwig no es exactamente muy grato, de hecho es raro —Shun e Ikki hicieron una reverencia, y entonces se retiraron a continuar buscando donaciones—. Este sueño… tiene muy buen lujo de detalle… la gente tiene conversaciones comunes y con perfecto sentido… las calles están bien arregladas, y diferenciadas… las letras en los periódicos… —comenzó mientras levantaba un trozo de papel—. Tiene noticias totalmente legibles, parece un mundo de verdad y no solo producto de un sueño. La única forma en que estoy seguro de que es un sueño es porque los personajes son todos conocidos de Athena… Shun e Ikki son trabajadores de un orfanato… —y Aioria continuó buscando en los alrededores—. Ese que está cortando madera es Ptolemi, el que le lanzó la flecha a Athena antes de la batalla de las doce casas… ese de allí, el mayor de los huérfanos y el que me lanzó la bola de nieve… es idéntico a Kiki, solo que algunos años más viejo… el anciano que vende verduras en el mercado… ese es el viejo maestro, Dohko, aunque jamás lo había visto caminando… hay otras caras que no reconozco… puede que sean conocidos de Athena de cuando vivió simplemente como Saori… —susurró Aioria.

—¿Continuas fantaseando con seducir a mi esposa después de cuantos años… siete? Ya deberías haber aprendido tu lección, Aioria inútil —escuchó el de Leo, se dio la media vuelta, y encontró a un sonriente Milo detrás de él—. Eres un caso perdido, ¿lo sabías? —se burló.

—¿Eh? ¡Milo! —gritó Aioria con fuerza, sobresaltando a Milo, y de pronto escuchó un gritito femenino que era más que obvio que no pertenecía a su compañero de armas, sino a alguien más—. ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó, y Milo suspiró.

—Eres un tarado… sabes bien que ella es tímida —le mencionó Milo, y Aioria miró un camino de manzanas rodando por el suelo y unas pequeñas pisadas que se alejaban hasta esconderse tras un barril—. Sal de allí. No lo hizo a propósito. Anda y ven aquí —ofreció Milo, y Aioria alcanzó a ver unos mechones azules que sobresalían de detrás de un barril cercano—. Ya es bastante difícil sacarla a andar por la ciudad sin que se ponga a llorar y tú la asustas, ¿qué mosca te picó? —se molestó Milo.

—¿Qué mosca me picó? ¿Qué mosca te picó a ti? —se defendió Aioria, asustando a la pequeña tras el barril y fastidiando a Milo aún más—. ¿Qué? —preguntó, Milo lo ignoró, y acercó su mano en dirección a la pequeña que lentamente comenzó a salir de su escondite, sorprendiendo a Aioria que observó a una niña de escasos 5 años, de cabellera azul atada en una coleta y unos ojos idénticos a los de Milo.

—No puede ser… —se molestó Aioria, y la niña volvió a estremecerse sorprendida, pero Milo le apretó la mano con gentileza, y la niña le abrazó la pierna escondiéndose de Aioria—. Dime por favor que no es tu hija y que te has dejado llevar por este sueño —suplicó Aioria en voz baja—. Milo… no es real, ¿cómo es esto posible? —preguntó Aioria.

—¿A qué te refieres con: cómo es esto posible? —preguntó Milo fastidiado, arrodillándose y levantando las manzanas de la nieve—. Levántalas, pero cuidado con tus dedos, te dije que te pusieras tus guantes —reprendió Milo a la niña medio ignorando a Aioria.

—Tienes una hija, en un mundo creado dentro de un sueño, y por Athena, espero que la madre no sea quien creo que es porque si lo es, sea un sueño o no vas a estar en muchos problemas cuando salgamos de aquí —lo reprendió Aioria, y la niña se mostró a punto de llorar por el miedo y volvió a correr detrás del barril.

—¡Tarado, la asustas! —se quejó Milo, y tras terminar de levantar las manzanas y meterlas a un saco, caminó detrás del barril y cargó a la niña que forcejeó unos instantes pero al ver que Aioria la miraba fijamente, se lanzó al cuello de Milo y lo abrazó con fuerza—. No tengo tiempo para esto, Shaula. Saga se molestará si descubre que me escabullí para hacer las compras navideñas. Tenemos que darnos prisa —insistió.

—¿Shaula? —preguntó Aioria—. No, esto no está bien. Milo, no tenemos tiempo para estás tonterías, tienes que despertar y tienes que hacerlo ya. Shaula no es real, este mundo no es real, es un mundo creado por el sueño de Athena, así que intenta concentrarte y recordar quién eres —le suplicó Aioria, tomando a Milo del hombro y asustando a la niña de cabello azul.

—¿Has estado bebiendo? Fuiste el padrino de Shaula. Si esta es una broma es de muy mal gusto, Aioria —se molestó Milo aún más, y empujó a Aioria a un lado y continuó con su camino—. Si vas a seguir comportándote como un patán y asustando a mi hija puedes pasar la fiesta de navidad en la posada Fezziwig en lugar de con nosotros —le mencionó, y caminó a paso apresurado hasta una casa cercana, misma a la cual Aioria lo siguió.

—No, tú no entiendes. Este mundo se mete con nuestras cabezas, no es real, piensas que lo es pero nada de esto existe. ¿Y por qué todos me preguntan si he bebido? ¿Alguna vez me vio Athena beber para que en su sueño me considere un bebedor? En la vida he tomado alcohol —recriminó Aioria, y miró a la niña, que de inmediato hundió su rostro en contra de la bufanda de su padre—. Por los dioses, ¿cómo voy a hacerte renunciar a esto? —apuntó Aioria.

—¡Esto tiene su nombre! ¡Es a mi hija a quien tratas como a un objeto! —se viró Milo, pateó el estómago de Aioria y lo hundió en la nieve. Shaula entonces comenzó a llorar—. ¿Ah? No llores Shaula. El tío Aioria y yo solo estamos jugando. ¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer! —le recriminó a Aioria en un susurro, y tras unos breves instantes, la puerta de la casa a la que Milo intentaba entrar se abrió, y Aioria supo que sus miedos y preocupaciones apenas y estaban comenzando.

—Por los dioses, dime que no es cierto —se preocupó Aioria. Frente a él, su diosa, la diosa Athena, salía y tomaba a la hija de Milo en brazos, le besaba la frente y la tranquilizaba con palabras maternales que Aioria jamás pensó escuchar proviniendo de su diosa—. Mi señorita Athena… ¿usted también? No puedo creerlo —se molestó el de Leo.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué pelean? No me digas que volvieron a discutir por los conflictos del pasado. ¡Son mejores amigos santo Dios! —escuchó Aioria a su diosa reprender a Milo, que retrocedió levemente sobresaltado—. Hace años que no discutían del tema. ¿Por qué lo hacen ahora? Por Dios, Milo, tenemos una hija. ¿No es prueba suficiente? Es la única niña de cabello azul en todo el pueblo, ¿de quién podría ser hija si no es de ti? —Aioria jamás había escuchado a Saori tan tensa, pero al mismo tiempo, en ella se veía un cariño tan natural y difícil de ignorar que forzó al de Leo a que se ruborizase.

—Mephisto Marley tenía cabello azul —mencionó Milo, ganándose un jalón de su cabello por parte de Saori—. Ouch, lo sé, no te burles de los difuntos —prosiguió Milo, entrando a la casa—. ¿Vienes o no, Aioria? —le preguntó Milo, y el curioso de Leo entró en la casa—. No tengo mucho tiempo. Tu tío no sabe que me figue y si se entera, puedo despedirme del aguinaldo y en consecuencia, de la cena de navidad de este año. Sin mencionar que Santa no recibiría su cheque por sus servicios —le susurró Milo a Saori.

—El tío Saga dice que Santa no existe… —entristeció Shaula, y Aioria contempló la escena con curiosidad—. Dice que lo inventaron para que los niños se portaran bien todo el año, y que son pamplinas… —entristeció, y tanto Milo como Saori intercambiaron miradas—. ¿Y si es verdad? ¿Y si Santa no existe entonces quién trae los regalos? —se asustó la pequeña.

—El tío Ebenezer no sabe lo que dice —la molestia de Saori era evidente, y cargaba a su hija con tal ternura que Aioria sentía su corazón partirse—. Santa es tan real como lo eres tú, mi pequeña. Verás que te traerá regalos este año también, nos quedaremos despiertas esperándolo. ¿Verdad Milo? Habrá regalos bajo el árbol, ¿verdad? —miró Saori a su marido.

—Si Saga descubre que me escabullí, no tendremos ni cena navideña —se preocupó Milo, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo y contando las monedas—. Ya debo irme. Casi acaba la hora de la comida y si no estoy de regreso antes que Saga… —intentó decir.

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Pamplinas con la navidad! —se burló Saori imitando la voz de su tío, y para torturar aún más la ya de por sí abatida mente de Aioria, tuvo que presenciar su diosa acercarse a su compañero en armas y la imagen de verla besándolo con gentileza—. No llegues tarde, y no olvides comprar el pavo —finalizó.

—No lo olvidaré —salió Milo de la casa, jaloneando a Aioria consigo—. ¿No deberías estar arreglando la posada para la celebración de esta noche? Aún hay mucho trabajo que hacer —insistió Milo.

—Olvídate de eso. Tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer y tú blasfemas al besarte con nuestra diosa —le insistió Aioria, pero Milo no lo escuchaba y apresuró el paso—. Despierta ya, trata de recordar, estás en un mundo creado por el sueño de Athena, nada de esto es real por más que lo parezca, me duele decírtelo pero tienes que despertar ayudarme a encontrar a los Oneiros, derrotarlos, y sacar a Athena de su sueño —finalizó.

—No sé qué tomaste pero otro día con más calma tal vez te acompañe. Ahora debo regresar al despacho… —Milo de pronto comenzó a correr, Aioria apresuró el paso también y lo siguió. Cruzaron una gran parte de la ciudad hasta llegar a un pequeño despacho contable con la madera pintada de color verde. Milo se apresuró a sacar la llave del despacho, pero antes siquiera de poder entrar, la puerta se abrió de improviso y reveló a una figura que Aioria no se esperaba encontrar—. ¡Señor Saga! —se horrorizó Milo.

—Cratchit… —se molestó el dueño del despacho, que observaba a Milo con desdén—. ¿Se puede saber en dónde estabas? Los libros de cuentas no van a escribirse solos. ¿Hay mucho trabajo y tú estabas holgazaneando? —se molestó.

—Pue-pue-puedo explicárselo señor Saga… mi pequeña estaba enferma, ha tosido mucho últimamente. Es Nochebuena y los negocios cerrarán sus puertas temprano. No podía esperar a la hora de salida para atender a mi hija y mi esposa está muy ocupada con los preparativos de la cena navideña, usted comprende, irá esta noche a cenar después de todo, ¿o me equivoco? —intentó explicar con torpeza causada por los nervios, unos nervios que Aioria jamás pensó poder ver en Milo, quien siempre era un caballero de templanza absoluta y una seguridad en sí mismo inquebrantable—. En verdad lamento haberme ausentado pero… tengo una niña y es importante su salud y su felicidad… —insistió.

—Afortunadamente jamás tuve hijos, y de no ser porque mi hermano Kanon falleció dejando a su hija a mi custodia, no estaría lidiando con esa pequeña peste —se fastidió Saga, y Aioria cerró sus manos en puños por lo que estaba escuchando.

—Recuerdo de Athena o no, interpretación de la personalidad del verdadero Saga o no, no tienes derecho a llamar a Athena una peste —rugió el de Leo, e intentó elevar su cosmos, solo para notar que en este mundo el cosmos era inexistente—. No puedo… no puedo sentir el cosmos… ¿Qué clase de mundo es Morphia? —se sobresaltó Aioria.

—¡Pamplinas! —se quejó Saga—. Yo llamo a mi sobrina como me viene en gana, señor Fezziwig. Y en vista que viene a mi despacho, y aparentemente sin el dinero de la renta, le recomiendo que reconsidere su celebración de esta noche. Dos pagos retrasados más, señor Fezziwig, y su posada, será mi nuevo despacho contable —le apuntó Saga con desprecio, y Aioria se limitó a rugirle con molestia—. En cuanto a ti, Cratchit… —viró para observar a un Milo algo nervioso—. Pese a tu desobediencia, no perderás tu empleo… aún… pero te relego el derecho laboral de salir del trabajo a mediados de turno, trabajarás turno completo, y horas extras en la noche para compensar tu pequeña escapada —le reprendió Saga.

—Pe-pe-pe-pero señor Saga… es Nochebuena… —intentó explicar Milo, pero Saga se encontraba sumamente molesto y lo silenció de una mirada fulminante—. Yo… comprendo… mi señor… cerraré el despacho a las ocho —bajó la mirada.

—Ocho treinta… y te veré mañana a primera hora… —anunció, y Milo intentó quejarse—. Dame solamente una razón, por la que debería darte el día de mañana libre, y si esa respuesta es: 'navidad', puedes llevarte tus cosas porque estarás despedido. La navidad es solo una excusa para vaciarme los bolsillos cada 25 de Diciembre —se quejó Saga.

—El… 25 de Diciembre no hay bancos… señor Saga… —respondió Milo—. Por las celebraciones… así que… no tiene caso abrir el despacho mañana… jefe… —explicó, y saga se frotó la barbilla.

—Puedes faltar entonces… pero ese día saldrá de tu paga… —finalizó Saga, y comenzó a retirarse, dejando atrás a un Milo insatisfecho con el resultado, pero que no podía hacer nada más que observar a Saga subir en su carruaje—. Andando… Seiya… Jabu… —tiró de las riendas, y sus caballos comenzaron el galope.

—¿Los caballos se llaman Seiya y Jabu? —se impresionó Aioria—. Pensé que Saori tendría a su querido caballero de Pegaso en más alta estima. Aunque bien dicen que los sueños son la ventana a los verdaderos deseos de las personas —concluyó Aioria, y entonces miró a Milo que entraba en el despacho y se sentaba en su lugar, que estaba muy frio y no tenía calefacción—. ¿Qué fue todo eso? El Milo que yo conozco no se dejaría intimidar ni siquiera por Saga —le espetó Aioria.

—Puede que el Milo que conoces no tuviera una hija que estuviera en tan delicado estado de salud como para arriesgarse a perder el trabajo y no poder pagar sus medicinas —le regresó la ofensa Milo, pero se tranquilizó, suspiró, y volvió a trabajar en sus libros de cuentas—. Escucha… fue entretenido escuchar tus locuras pero debo trabajar, y tú tienes una celebración que planear… escuchaste a Saga, llegaré tarde a casa, pero puedes celebrar con mi familia si quieres. Shaula aún te tiene miedo pero poco a poco se abrirá a ti —finalizó.

—Tal parece que no vas a entrar en razón hasta que te cerciores de la salud de tu ficticia hija, ¿verdad? —se cruzó de brazos Aioria, y Milo le dirigió una mirada confundida—. Este mundo no es real, pero siento, y los personajes son al parecer pensantes. Y si no me equivoco, este mundo es parte de aquella historia que Athena le contó a los niños en el orfanato, lo que significa, que Ebenezer Saga Scrooge es el protagonista, antagonista, o lo que sea, y si lo sigo, llegaré a los Oneiros, los derrotaré, y entonces entrarás en razón cuando este mundo desaparezca. ¿Qué espectros pasó para que te dejaras atrapar por este mundo? Eres el caballero dorado con la mentalidad más enfocada de los doce, y mira que yo no he caído víctima de este mundo como tú lo hiciste. Estás tan contaminado del sueño de Athena que es inútil razonar contigo —finalizó.

—Lo que es en verdad inútil, es que intentes pretender no estar ebrio cuando es más que evidente que lo estás —le respondió Milo, y volvió a sus libros de cuentas—. Ve a casa, toma algo de café, y descansa para la celebración de Nochebuena. Si llegas a mi casa ebrio, no me importará que sea Nochebuena, te sacaré de mi casa a patadas —se fastidió.

—Me iré y te dejaré en paz. Ya sé dónde encontrarlos a ti y a Athena de todas formas… —agregó Aioria, y miró por fuera de la ventana—. Saga es quien me llevará con los Oneiros, porque si en verdad estamos en un mundo creado en base al cuento de Saori, entonces Saga es el avaro que desprecia la navidad y que pronto tendrá contacto con los espíritus, en otras palabras, los Oneiros —finalizó, y salió del despacho.

—No olvides traer las castañas, a Shaula le encantan las castañas, y ya deja de beber, maldito ebrio —le gritó Milo mientras Aioria se retiraba, y el de Leo lo ignoró y continuó con su marcha por la ciudad siguiendo las huellas de Seiya y de Jabu.

—En el nombre de Athena y los olímpicos. Aún no puedo comprender cómo fue que Milo cayó tan bajo. Él es uno de los más poderosos, su mentalidad y sentido del deber son sus rasgos más fuertes, no puedo creerlo —continuó quejándose Aioria, y caminando por la ciudad siguiendo las pisadas de los caballos.

Caminó por varias horas, fue saludado por algunos pueblerinos, la mayoría gente conocida sirviendo un papel en la historia de Saori, estaba Marín, que era una de las criadas al servicio de la posada Fezziwig, quién le pidió consejos para las decoraciones que Aioria simplemente no supo responder. También estaba el caballero del horno, el manipulador de las flamas que antes fue enviado por el Patriarca a robar la armadura de Sagitario poco después del Torneo Galáctico, aunque ahora era un simple mercader vendiendo carbón para chimeneas. Pasó por una herrería y creyó encontrar a Mu, que trabajaba en algunos adornos navideños, pero al notar que el caballero seguía un papel y hablaba con frases aparentemente extraídas de un libro, se dio cuenta que al igual que Aioria era una representación de un tal posero de apellido Fezziwig, Mu no era más que otro personaje que mucho tiempo después despertaría igual que Aioria lo había hecho, contrario a Milo que parecía estar completamente unido a su personaje.

Por fin las pisadas de los caballos encontraron a sus dueños. El carruaje y los caballos se encontraban aparcados frente a una inmensa mansión de dos pisos, algo tétrica, más aún porque la noche había caído dándole a la mansión un aspecto funesto y lúgubre.

—Seiya, Jabu —reverenció Aioria a tono de burla—. De verdad, de Jabu me lo esperaba pero de ti Seiya. Es sorprendente, denigrado a ser una simple bestia de montura… algo habrás hecho para que Athena te diera semejante papel —finalizó, y se acercó a una de las ventanas—. Ahora. ¿Cómo voy a entrar? —se preguntó, y miró a lo alto, hasta la chimenea—. Los cuentos de Athena al menos me sirvieron para saber cómo entrar a una casa sin ser visto, aunque sin cosmos puede que no sea tan sencillo… —pero a pesar de las quejas, comenzó a subir usando las aperturas entre los maderos como soporte.

Sin el dominio del cosmos, una tarea que bien pudo haber durado tan solo una fracción de segundo, se convirtió en una pesada carga que le tomó al menos unos veinte minutos a Aioria superar. Para cuando por fin pudo llegar al techo, se encontraba agotado, y sudoroso, y le costó un tiempo recobrar el aliento. Para cuando por fin lo consiguió, comenzó a acomodarse en la chimenea, y a descender con cuidado, intentando ser silencioso y acomodar sus pisadas, lo que terminó siendo una tarea bastante difícil, resbaló, y cayó por la chimenea haciendo un escándalo y levantando una nube de cenizas tras la no tan gentil caída.

—¿En qué espectros estaba pensando? —se quejó Aioria, y escuchó los gritos de Saga venir de una habitación lejana—. Espectros… si me descubre todo quedará arruinado —se apresuró a levantarse y buscar un escondite, se dirigió a un ropero, lo abrió, y se metió en su interior, dejando la puerta un poco abierta para ver al exterior.

—¿Quién anda allí? ¿Qué fue ese ruido? —entró gritando Saga a la habitación, sosteniendo su bastón y blandiéndolo como una espada—. Estoy seguro de que escuché algo, te lo advierto… si eres un ladrón, encontrarás que soy más fuerte de lo que piensas —insistió, y blandió su bastón por los alrededores. Aioria simplemente se mantuvo tranquilo y en silencio—. ¿La chimenea? —se acercó al mencionado objeto, y observó las cenizas—. Sabía que esas estúpidas historias de Santa Claus que la ingenua de mi sobrina le contaba a los niños no podían significar más que problemas, sé que bajaste por la chimenea, ladrón, y siguiendo el polvo y la ceniza, te encontraré —prosiguió Saga, siguiendo el camino de ceniza, y forzando a Aioria a preparar sus puños para el momento en que fuera descubierto.

Saga estaba cada vez más cerca del ropero, un tanto confundido porque era demasiado el polvo y la ceniza, pero toda se dirigía en la misma dirección. Saga posó su atención en el ropero, y comenzó a acercarse, Aioria tensó los músculos, preparó sus nudillos, pero antes de que Saga pudiera siquiera aproximarse al ropero, un sonido metálico y sonoro resonó proveniente del primer piso.

—¿Qué demonios? —preguntó Saga, sostuvo su bastón, y guardó silencio, Aioria estaba igualmente sorprendido—. ¿Qué es ese sonido? —preguntó, y comenzó a alejarse del ropero, dándole a Aioria un respiro, pero entonces el sonido metálico volvió a escucharse, arrastrado alrededor de la madera crujiente y rechinante de la mansión.

—Je, je, je, je —escucharon ambos, y Saga comenzó a temblar de miedo, Aioria sabía que Saga era más valiente que la representación de Saori sobre su personaje, pero al mismo tiempo, Aioria sentía un temor emanando del interior se su pecho—. El dinero no sirve en el Praesepe… Caronte solo necesita dos monedas… solo dos… el resto no sirve ni de comida para el difunto… je, je, je… je, je, je… —siguieron escuchando, y el sonido metálico volvió a resonar, cada vez más cerca, y saga comenzó a retroceder, hasta donde había un gran sillón, detrás del cual comenzó a esconderse—. Te veo… je, je, je, je… ¡Scrooge! —resonó el horrible grito, se dejó sentir un gran viento, y la habitación quedó completamente rodeada de llamas azules, mientras una figura fantasmagórica comenzaba a tomar forma y a acercarse—. ¡JA JA JA JA! —resonó la potente carcajada.

—¿Qué demonios eres? ¿Quién demonios eres? —recriminó Saga, tirando bastonazos a diestra y siniestra por todo el lugar intentando ahuyentar a las llamas—. Si es dinero lo que quieres, tómalo y vete ya —continuó, lanzando un saco de monedas intentando que lo que fuera que se acercara lo tomara y se retirara.

—¿Estás sordo imbécil? ¡Las monedas de bronce, plata u oro no sirven de nada en el infierno! —gritó la figura, tomando forma física completa, horrorizando a Saga, sorprendiendo a Aioria que lo observaba todo desde el interior del ropero, y robándole una tremenda carcajada al espíritu que se había materializado frente a él—. ¡JA JA JA JA! ¡Siete años! ¡Siete años de intensas torturas solo para este gratificante momento! No ha valido la pena claro, pero eso no significa que no vaya a disfrutarlo. ¿Me recuerdas, Saga? —preguntó el arrogante espíritu, y en avaro dueño de la mansión se impresionó, se quedó boquiabierto, y miró al espíritu de cuerpo translucido azuloso que se posaba rodeado de cadenas, alcancías, y cofres llenos de monedas frente a él.

—¿Marley? —preguntó Saga con voz temblorosa—. ¿Mephisto Marley? Pe-pe-pe-pero, eso es imposible, tú estás muerto… —agregó Saga apuntándolo—. Yo mismo me encargué de los preparativos de tu funeral —le mencionó.

—Dirás que exprimiste cada centavo para darme una vergüenza de entierro, miserable avaro inglés —apuntó el espectro, que solo entonces Aioria se percató de que se trataba de Máscara Mortal, cuyo nombre en vida fue Mephisto, el caballero dorado de Cáncer—. ¿Así es como tratas a tu socio comercial? ¿Enterrándolo en tierra muerta en un féretro de madera de roble reciclada? —preguntó.

—Tú eras incluso más avaro que yo. Robándole a viejecitas y disfrutando del dolor dibujado en sus rostros, ni los niños estaban a salvo de tu avaricia y maldad, siempre admiré esa actitud tuya tan despreocupada, Marley —le respondió Saga, y por unos momentos el par intercambió miradas, y para sorpresa de Aioria, Mephisto volvió a soltarse en una tremenda carcajada—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —interrumpió Saga con ira, y Mephisto lo miró con desdén y una sonrisa burlona.

—Admirar al compañero que estará atado a mis cadenas junto a mí por toda la eternidad —fingió alegría Mephisto, o tal vez la sentía en verdad, probablemente por el temporal escape a las torturas del infierno que lo atormentaban en muerte—. Scrooge y Marley hasta la muerte, Saga. ¿O cómo prefieras llamarte? Firmas como Ebenezer cuando hay conflictos legales para evasión de multas, y como Saga a la hora de cobrar, tener dos nombres es bastante ventajoso pero claro, a mí en vida me llamaron Máscara Mortal por la máscara de indiferencia que dibujaba en mi rostro por cada señorita tragedias que era desahuciada o huérfano que cambiaría su sucia cama en un orfanato por una caja de cartón cuando cerramos el orfanato, pero no puedo firmar como Máscara Mortal, ¿verdad? Así como tú no puedes firmarle como Ebenezer al diablo para escapar de las torturas de la muerte, Saga. A ese le importa un cuerno tu nombre, todas tus acciones están escritas en el alma —le apuntó Mephisto al pecho, donde el alma fría de Saga comenzó a reaccionar ante la de Mephisto.

—¡Pamplinas! —fue la respuesta de Saga—. El alma no existe, es solo un cuento para asustar a los niños como los fantas… —intentó decir, y Mephisto hizo una burlona reverencia—. ¿Quieres decir… que cuando llegue el momento de mi muerte, me convertiré en lo que tú ahora eres? —le preguntó Saga con incredulidad.

—Nah, no serás tan bien parecido —se burló Mephisto—. Pero las cadenas vas a cargarlas, todas estas cadenas de odio, de desdén, de desdicha, de soledad y tristeza. En la muerte te dan un castigo según tu forma de vida, yo acumulé todas estas cadenas que vez aquí, cofres de maldiciones, alcancías llenas de lágrimas de los desamparados, una caja fuerte llena de corazones rotos, ¿quieres verlos? Acabo de hacer inventario, no hay mucho que hacer en la muerte más que contar tus tragedias. ¿Recuerdas a Aioros Fizziwig? Tengo su corazón en algún lugar encerrado en un frasco —se burló Mephisto, pero en esos momentos quien estaba realmente conmocionado por haber escuchado esas palabras no era Saga, sino Aioria—. En dos meses, cuando se cumpla el plazo de renta, puede que el corazón destrozado de Aioria Fizziwig también se una a la colección de cadenas… solo que no será a la mía, será a la tuya saga. Te espera una cadena aún más larga y gruesa que la mía. Una cadena de desdichas que cargarás por el resto de tu miserable existencia en muerte hasta que tras incontables años tu alma sea reciclada para dar vida a un nuevo ser, igual de avaro e infeliz que tú, Saga… mis cadenas… no se comparan en nada a las que a ti te esperan… —finalizó con un aliento gélido y perturbador.

—¿Cadenas? —preguntó Saga, y Meohisto jaloneó sus cadenas mostrándole el futuro que le esperaba en muerte—. Pamplinas… no creo en tus mentiras, Mephisto. No he hecho más que ser un honrado hombre de negocios —insistió.

—¿Honrado? —se burló Mephisto, y su carcajada fue aún más sonora que nunca—. No sabrías lo que es la honradez aunque te abofeteara el rostro —prosiguió—. En todo caso, fuimos amigos en vida, al menos eso creo, nos hicimos ricos el uno al otro, asquerosamente ricos. Se podría decir que viví bien, pero en muerte… no sabes las tragedias que te esperan en muerte, y será más tortuoso todavía tener que soportar la muerte con tus gritos de histeria sumados a los míos, así que, he venido a decirte que no es demasiado tarde para reflexionar, o para torturar tu mente, ambas funcionan bien para mí, en todo caso tu obstinación excede toda expectativa —se burló, y Saga se cruzó de brazos con molestia—. Esta noche, serás visitado por tres espíritus, cada uno con una enseñanza para ti. Es tu última oportunidad, Saga. Tres espíritus… espera las campanadas… —y así como llegó, Mephisto se desvaneció frente a los incrédulos ojos de Saga.

—Por todos los dioses. Debí cerrar la boca durante aquella cena de navidad en el orfanato —se susurró a sí mismo Aioria, y en ese momento las puertas del ropero fueron abiertas con violencia, Saga lo tomó del cuello de su vestimenta, y lo lanzó por los aires y fuera del ropero—. ¿Qué demonios? —preguntó, y encontró el bastón de Saga apuntando a su nariz.

—Aioria Fizziwig… —comenzó Saga—. Sabía que eras igual de idiota que el cabeza hueca de tu hermano. ¿Cómo te atreves a irrumpir en mi casa? ¿Esa supuesta aparición de Mephisto Marley tiene algo que ver contigo? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —le preguntó mientras mantenía el bastón presionándole el pecho.

—Por extraño que te parezca, Saga, tengo una razón aún más ridícula para estar aquí —se molestó Aioria, haciendo a un lado el bastón, poniéndose de pie y limpiándose las cenizas—. No tengo tiempo para discutir con el personaje de un tonto cuento navideño que por la inocencia de nuestra diosa se parece a ti. Vine aquí porque escuché esta historia de labios de Athena en un orfanato en el mundo real. Esa historia se está replicando para crear este mundo imaginario. No eres real… pero parece que para Athena eres el principal antagonista de esta historia y por ello tengo que tolerar este extraño cuento, y quedarme cerca de ti hasta que los Oneíros que crearon este mundo por fin aparezcan —le espetó Aioria, empujando a Saga a un lado.

—Has estado bebiendo tu peso en alcohol nuevamente, ¿o me equivoco? Ya te dije que yo no tuve nada que ver con la muerte de tu hermano, Fizziwig. Ahora sal de mi mansión, antes de que te saque a paladas —lo amenazó, Aioria rugió, y ambos se miraron fijamente.

—No voy a discutir con un personaje de un cuento. Me quedo, te guste o no. Debo ver a esos mentados espíritus —en respuesta, Saga lanzó una estocada con su bastón, que Aioria intentó atrapar con su mano, pero al sentir dolor por el bastonazo no pudo evitar soltarlo—. ¡Ouch! ¡Detesto Morphia y su escases de cosmos! Pero por Athena no me dejaré vencer como el tonto de Milo. Anda y dame tu mejor golpe, al Saga real puede que jamás lo hubiera vencido, pero al imaginario lo puedo vencer. ¡Mis colmillos están bien afilados! —se lanzó Aioria, y el par rodó por toda la habitación tirándose golpes y patadas de una manera muy poco caballeresca, justo el tipo de peleas en que Aioria tendría una fácil ventaja a no ser por el bastón que Saga ahora usaba para estrangular a Aioria—. ¡Ught! ¡Eso es trampa! ¡No peleas limpio! —se quejó.

—¿Lo dice el vulgar ladrón que ha irrumpido en mi casa? —se quejó Saga, más en ese momento, la campanada que daba a las doce de la noche interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos y se hizo un silencio sepulcral. La temperatura incluso se redujo drásticamente—. ¿Ahora qué? —pregunto Saga, pateando a Aioria en el suelo y preparando su bastón nuevamente—. ¿Quién está allí? —preguntó Saga, con el bastón preparado.

—¿No está en su habitación? ¿Y dónde demonios está? Soy un espíritu, tengo toda la eternidad pero no pretendo estar buscando a un anciano avaro toda la noche —resonó una voz desde el segundo piso, confundiendo a Aioria y a Saga—. Si esto es una broma de Mephisto, es de muy mal gusto… probablemente esté en el baño… —continuaron las voces.

—Para ser un espíritu, es bastante parlanchín —comenzó Aioria, poniéndose de pie y nuevamente limpiándose la ceniza de las prendas. Saga y Aioria entonces se acercaron a las escaleras, sin percatarse de que el espíritu del segundo piso había atravesado el suelo y flotado hasta posarse detrás de ellos.

—¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? —gritó el espíritu, sobresaltando a Aioria y a Saga, que se dieron la media vuelta y tomaron sus distancias—. ¡No tengo toda la eternidad! Bueno, en realidad la tengo pero eso no es lo importante. Deberías estar en tu cama, vejete, no haciéndome buscarte por toda esta sucia mansión que por cierto requiere de una buena limpieza y es de muy mal gusto. ¿Qué año crees que es? ¿1843? Deberían demoler esta pocilga —se quejó el espíritu, vistiendo una manta blanca similar a una pijama vieja y una corona de muérdagos con adornos de rosas rojas—. ¿Y quién es este? —preguntó el espíritu apuntando a Aioria, que se azotó el rostro con la mano.

—Por Zeus, Athena, ¿esto es enserio? ¿Afrodita como el espíritu de la navidad pasada? Muy original, aunque muy probablemente yo soy el culpable de esta sátira —maldijo su suerte Aioria, y miró al espíritu fijamente—. No eres un Oneiro al parecer, solo otro personaje en el cuento. ¿Dónde espectros están los Oneiros? —se quejó Aioria, y Afrodita miró a Saga con incredulidad.

—Ignóralo, el muy imbécil está ebrio y le quita el misticismo a todas estás patrañas navideñas —se quejó Saga, pasando a través del espíritu de Afrodita y en dirección a las escaleras—. Iré a dormir, no tengo tiempo para estas idioteces —insistió.

—Primeramente, atravesarme es muy grosero y repulsivo —se estremeció el espíritu, desapareció, sorprendiendo a Aioria, y re-apareció frente a Saga mientras subía las escaleras, sobresaltándolo, forzándolo a perder el equilibrio, y hacerlo rodar por las escaleras—. En segundo lugar, parece que no comprendes la posición en la que estás, la visión navideña no es opcional. He sido enviado por tu amigo Mephisto Marley a enseñarte, y te guste o no voy a llevarte a donde me plazca durante la hora que tengo de la navidad —insistió, y Saga lo miró con desprecio—. Y en cuanto a ti. ¿Eres alguna clase de indigente ebrio? —preguntó.

—Y dale con lo de indigente ebrio —se fastidió Aioria—. A donde vaya este, voy yo. Los espíritus son lo más cercanos a los Oneiros en este mundo, y seguir a Saga seguramente me llevará ante ellos. Milo se distrajo, pero yo no fallaré donde él falló. Voy con ustedes y ese es el punto final —le mencionó, y Afrodita hizo una mueca.

—Como quieras, es navidad de todas formas. Sería muy poco navideño de mi parte negarle su deseo de navidad a alguien —y Aioria, aunque demasiado consternado por las tonterías a su alrededor, asintió—. ¿Y tú a dónde vas? —recriminó Afrodita a un Saga que subía las escaleras.

—A dormir —le respondió fríamente—. Si vas a cumplir deseos de navidad, entonces cumple el mío y vete al diablo —le respondió con franqueza y siguió subiendo, pero Afrodita no había terminado.

—Buen intento, pero no crees en la navidad, así que no tengo por qué cumplir con tu capricho —un par de rosas navideñas se materializaron en sus manos, y Aioria se horrorizó e intentó huir, pero Afrodita les clavó a cada uno una de sus rosas en el pecho.

—¿La rosa sangrienta? —se horrorizó Aioria—. ¿Cómo es posible? Yo no puedo usar mi cosmos pero Afrodita me clavó su rosa a pesar de que el cosmos no existe en Morphia. Ahora perderé toda mi sangre —se quejó y mordió los labios.

—¿Ah? Pienso que me confundes con alguien más. Esas rosas no te succionarán la sangre, ¿en qué clase de mundo de fantasía vives? Rosas que te chupan la sangre, como si eso fuera posible, que tontería —prosiguió Afrodita, se aclaró la garganta, y movió sus manos, forzando a Saga y a Aioria a moverse a su voluntad—. Soy el espíritu de la navidad pasada, Afrodita, el guardián del muérdago. Y he venido con la intención de mostrarte, Saga, la bondad que en el pasado disfrutaste y que hoy pisoteas. Mis rosas nos volverán translucidos, mientras nos movemos a través del tiempo, y el espacio —de un movimiento de su mano, Afrodita abrió un portal, ese portal llamó la atención de Aioria, pues recordaba a uno de los Oneiros usarlo para moverse a través de las dimensiones.

—Lo sabía… —susurró Aioria—. Si sigo a los espíritus, encontraré a los Oneiros —prosiguió, se adelantó, y fue en dirección al portal. Saga por su parte se mantuvo obstinado, y sin moverse—. ¿Y si ese no viene? —preguntó Aioria.

—Como dije, no es opcional —movió su mano Afrodita, y Saga fue tirado por la rosa blanca en su pecho y forzado a entrar al portal—. ¿Vienes o te lanzo también? —preguntó, y Aioria entró al portal sin protestar, Afrodita entonces entró al portal también.

* * *

—No estoy ebrio, tiene que escucharme por favor —aquellas palabras resonaron en los oídos de Saga y Aioria mientras los dos caían de cara sobre la nieve. Era de día, lo que sorprendió a ambos, mientras Afrodita caminaba por la nieve sin que esta le enfriara los pies descalzos. Se movía con gracia y elegancia, demasiada para el gusto de Aioria, al parecer la imagen que Saori tenía de Afrodita era la de una persona narcisista al extremo—. Soy un caballero dorado a su servicio, el de escorpio. Otros once caballeros como yo juramos en su nombre protegerla y servirla por la eternidad, dar nuestras vidas por usted. Vine aquí, a este sueño a salvarla, no a que me confunda por un personaje de uno de sus cuentos de navidad. Su sueño no sería una historia de navidad si no le hubiera contado este cuento a los niños en el orfanato que visitamos en el mundo del cual es nuestra diosa —escuchó Aioria, y a pesar de las extrañas palabras, fue lo más coherente que había escuchado en todo el día.

—Señor Milo, tengo que admitir que tiene una imaginación bastante activa. ¿Intenta coquetearme al llamarme una diosa? Porque extrañamente… está funcionando… —escuchó el extraño trio, que miró a una joven Saori, ruborizada al extremo y sentada sobre un barril en medio de la ciudad, mientras Milo de la edad que Aioria lo recordaba intentaba hacer a su diosa entrar en razón—. Y dígame… en este mundo imaginario suyo. Supongo que yo soy la princesa enamorada se su apuesto caballero de Escorpio de armadura de oro. Aparte de creativo es bastante soberbio, ¿no le parece? —se burló Saori con una gentil sonrisa.

—En mi mundo… no, en nuestro mundo, es usted una diosa y no puede amar a ninguno de sus caballeros… no debe sentir predilección —intentó explicarle Milo, pero aquello no fue muy del agrado de Saori—. Hay un caballero de bronce… su nombre es Seiya, y Zeus me ayude pero lo usaré a él si eso la ayuda a recobrar los sentidos. Ese caballero viste la armadura de Pegaso y es evidente para todos que siente una predilección por él… si no va a despertar por la memoria de su divinidad, entonces apelaré a su lado humano y al amor que siente por Pegaso por más que lo desprecie —intentó razonar Milo.

—¿Seiya? —preguntó Saori, y Milo asintió—. Es un lindo nombre para un caballo. El tío Scrooge es un avaro y tacaño banquero con un desprecio profundo por la navidad, pero al menos me da lindos regalos. El de este año al parecer es una yegua, creo que le pondré de nombre Seiya, será la pareja de Jabu, mi semental —sonrió Saori.

—Eso está muy mal por donde quiera que lo mire y necesitaré terapia para borrar esa horrible imagen de mi mente —se sacudió la cabeza Milo, y saori simplemente le sonrió—. Escuche… nada de esto es real… es solo un hermoso sueño creado por su corazón puro y su inocencia nata… no niego que es algo bello, que le causa una tremenda felicidad… ver una gentil sonrisa adornando esos labios tan delicados es infinitamente mejor que verla con el ceño fruncido y melancólica… pero en verdad… tiene que despertar de ese sueño… y volver a la realidad… conmigo… —mencionó Milo, y el rostro de Saori se ruborizó al extremo—. ¿Por qué se está ruborizando? —preguntó Milo.

—¡Por Dios! —se quejó Saori—. Ya deje de decir cosas tan románticas… lo acabo de conocer… admito que me está halagando con todas las cosas lindas que me dice pero por favor, no pienso que deba decirme cosas tan lindas a mí, una completa extraña, me siento halagada pero no creo poder corresponderle a su declaración aún —insistió Saori, Milo parpadeó un par de veces, y se abofeteó el rostro con vergüenza por la mala interpretación de Saori de sus palabras—. Le prometo considerarlo pero por favor… me da pena… —se ruborizó.

—Necesito… unos instantes para acomodar mis ideas… —mencionó Milo, alejándose un poco en dirección a donde estaba el trio de espíritus presenciando la escena—. Por Zeus, solo a Athena se le puede ocurrir malinterpretar mi explicación con una declaración de amor… con todo el respeto que se merece la diosa pero, ¿acaso tiene la cabeza llena de aire? —hizo una rabieta, y Aioria se aguantó la risa, pero al parecer Milo no podía verlo—. Si sigue siendo así de linda… voy a terminar creyéndomelo… debo ser fuerte… —continuó.

—¿Eeeeehhhhh? —se quejó Aioria—. ¡Malnacido de Escorpio! ¡Es un sacrilegio siquiera tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre nuestra diosa! ¡Escorpión pervertido y ruin! —intentó Aioria tomarlo del cuello para sacudirlo, pero solo terminó pasando a través del cuerpo de un Milo que no podía verlo—. ¿Qué espectros? —se quejó Aioria.

—Pierdes tu tiempo, nadie puede verte, estamos en el pasado después de todo, estas cosas pasaron hace 7 años —le explicó Afrodita—. De todas formas, esta no es la escena que pretendía que vieran. Supongo que llegamos un poco desfasados en el tiempo por el exceso de equipaje, de verdad no me esperaba estar transportando en el tiempo a un colado —miró Afrodita fijamente a Aioria, que le regresó la mirada sombría—. Lo que quiero enseñarte, Saga, está ocurriendo dentro de este callejón. Andando… —señaló, caminó, y Saga, aunque molesto y refunfuñando, siguió a Afrodita al interior del callejón. Aioria pretendía quedarse y seguir escuchando lo que Milo intentaba explicarle a Saori, pero Afrodita lo jaloneó—. No vinimos a que tengas visiones del pasado, las visiones son de Saga, y están ocurriendo en el callejón, no fuera de este. ¿Reconoces este lugar, Saga? —preguntó Afrodita.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? —mencionó Saga con cierta nostalgia, lo que fue una sorpresa para Aioria. Él conocía a Saga mucho mejor de lo que Saori llegó a conocerlo, pero este Saga por fin se parecía un poco al Saga que Aioria conoció en vida—. Es la posada Fizziwig, de hace siete años. Antes de la tragedia que terminó por arrebatarme a un gran amigo… —finalizó Saga.

—¿Tragedia? ¿Amigo? —comenzó Aioria, y en ese momento, un Saga más joven se escuchó charlando con otra persona que Aioria no pensó escuchar. La voz era idéntica, como si un recuerdo recesivo de Saori cuando era tan solo una bebé lo hubiera escuchado, y lo conociese, los ojos de Aioria entonces se llenaron de lágrimas—. No… ¿por qué Athena está soñando con esto? ¿Por qué tenía que revivirme está herida en mi corazón? —lloró Aioria, mientras veía en su visión a su hermano Aioros, como si no hubiese perdido año alguno. El sueño de Saori era demasiado perfecto, tanto que Aioria comenzaba a sentir la influencia del mismo.

—Pensé que no llegarías. ¿Qué te retuvo, Saga? ¿Y quién es ese que coquetea con la hija de tu hermano Kanon? —le preguntó Aioros, y cada vez que Aioria escuchaba su voz, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, era la exacta voz, inolvidable, y Saori la conocía—. Pensé que me estabas jugando una mala broma —insistió Aioros.

—El que Mephisto Marley haya sido un avaro sin corazón hasta la muerte, no significa que yo deba serlo también —agregó Saga, que vestía todo de negro—. Espero que entiendas que la inversión que estoy haciendo, me ha forzado a enterrar a mi amigo y socio Mephisto Marley en un féretro usado y en un cementerio abandonado. Su espíritu seguramente regresará a atormentarme —prosiguió el joven Saga.

—Y lo hizo —interrumpió Afrodita, y tanto Aioria como el Saga adulto lo miraron—. Esta navidad, es la navidad de exactamente hace siete años. Aquella mañana, Saga E. Scrooge salió de su habitación para encontrar a su amigo y socio Mephisto Marley, muerto de un ataque cardiaco. Tu corazón estaba en pena, Mephisto fue tu mejor amigo, pero tu sobrina Saori llegaba ese mismo día a la ciudad, y le habías preparado un obsequio nada tacaño, no solo por ella, sino por Aioros Fizziwig cuyo negocio era amenazado por las constantes artimañas financieras de Mephisto que por poco lleva a los Fizziwig a la banca rota —explicó, y Saga pareció recordarlo, y deprimirse.

—Aioros Fizziwig fue mi jefe antes, Aioria, pero eso no lo recuerdas, eras muy joven —comenzó Saga, y aunque Aioria sabía que todo esto era parte de la historia de su personaje en el sueño de Saori, estaba interesado porque se trataba de su hermano Aioros—. Yo era pobre, no tenía nada ni a nadie, solo a un amigo de mi misma edad, Aioros Fizziwig. El me ofreció trabajo en la posada de su padre, y cuando este falleció y Aioros se convirtió en el legítimo propietario, la deuda de su padre, en ese entonces desconocida para Aioros como nuevo administrador, pasó a ser suya… —Aioria asintió, mientras observaba al joven Saga charlar con su hermano—. Cuando Marley vino a cobrar, Aioros no tenía con qué pagarle. Le ofrecí mi trabajo para salvar a la posada Fizziwig, y así comenzó nuestra relación laboral y de amistad. Desde entonces, solo veía a Aioros Fizziwig las navidades, para la posada Fizziwig, una celebración a la que solo acudía por compromiso, pero aquel día, era especial. La primera navidad con mi sobrina Saori. Ahorré todo mi sueldo para hacerle un obsequio, lo que quiere toda princesa a esa edad —finalizó, y todos miraron la escena.

—Es una yegua joven y de buena salud, la última en el establo —le mencionó Aioros, y Saga asintió—. Tu sobrina lo agradecerá, Saga, y o lo agradeceré más ya que al venderte esta yegua podré tener el dinero suficiente para la fiesta de navidad de esta noche, no sabes el gran favor que me haces —anunció Aioros.

—Considéralo un regalo de navidad —respondió Saga, pagando a Aioros por la yegua—. Mephisto Marley habrá fallecido, pero hasta que los contralores no terminen de buscar la herencia, el negocio sigue activo, y tu deuda no está saldada. Pronto un familiar del viejo Marley vendrá a embargar. ¿estás seguro que no quieres usar tu dinero en saldar la deuda en lugar de malgastar lo poco que tienes en una celebración que no vale la pena? —preguntó.

—¿Una celebración que no vale la pena? —se burló Aioros—. Es la celebración que más vale la pena, Saga. Una celebración para unir a familia y a amigos. Es verdad, no estoy saldando mi deuda con este oro, pero vale la pena si por una ocasión puedo dar alegría a quienes menos tienen. La posada Fizziwig todos los años lanza una celebración para los menos afortunados, es la tradición, y este año no será la excepción —finalizó, le entregó las riendas del caballo, sellando el trato, y Saga salió del callejón con la yegua, y nuevamente interrumpió las explicaciones de Milo, ya que Saori por fin posó su atención lejos de Milo para concentrarse en la yegua.

—¡Es hermosa! —gritó Saori emocionada, bajo del barril, y abrazó el hocico del animal—. Seiya, tu nombre será Seiya de ahora en adelante a sugerencia de Milo —la nombró Saori, y Milo se azotó la frente con la mano al notar que Saori no le prestaba la más mínima atención y solo se concentraba en lo que ella creía y lo que le divertía—. Milo, ¿has montado alguna vez? ¿Podemos llevarla a montar tío Ebenezer? —preguntó Saori.

—Saga está bien. El nombre Ebenezer es un nombre otorgado por Mephisto Marley para evasión de las leyes laborales —explicó Saga—. Anda y disfruta de tu regalo, y no llegues tarde. Aioros Fizziwig sacrifica mucho todos los años para tener esta celebración, y aún si solo asisto por compromiso, no pienso quedarme solo rodeado de imbéciles —finalizó.

—Estaremos de vuelta a tiempo, tío Ebe… quiero decir… tío Saga —corrigió Saori, y Saga asintió y se retiró—. Ven, montemos en Seiya y divirtámonos un poco. Abajo y en cuatro Seiya —ordenó Saori, y Milo alzó una ceja confundido—. De niña le decía eso a mis criados para que me dejaran montarlos como caballos, aunque decirle a Seiya eso no tiene mucho caso, ella ya es un caballo —sonrió Saori—. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Ayúdame a subir! —lo apresuró.

—Pero Athena, tienes que entenderlo, esto no es real, es un sueño solamente. Ya sé que me escucho ridículo pero tiene que despertar, mi señorita —le insistió Milo, y Saori lo miró con desdén, un desdén tan fatídico que Milo se impresionó de ver semejante molestia en el rostro de su diosa.

—Bien, ya he tenido suficiente de sus historias fantasiosas amable señor —comenzó Saori, aparentemente llegando a su límite—. Por donde yo lo veo, tiene una de dos alternativas. O puede insistir en sus historias, o puede pasar la navidad en mi compañía. Le sugiero que medite bien la respuesta porque mi paciencia está llegando a su límite —se cruzó de brazos.

—No son historias. ¿Qué debo hacer para demostrárselo? —le preguntó, y Saori continuó cruzado de brazos—. De momento… lo importante es protegerla hasta encontrar a los Oneiros —susurró Milo, y observó a Saori fijamente—. Espero por mi bien que los demás dorados jamás se enteren de esto —y Aioria abrió sus ojos de par en par, mientras Milo tomaba a Saori de ambas manos y la joven se ruborizaba—. Permítame pasar la velada con usted esta noche… no solo la velada, permítame permanecer a su lado, y cuidar de usted por siempre… —le respondió.

—¿Eeeeeh? —se ruborizó Saori al extremo, y Saga, que aún los observaba, tanto el joven como el mayor, observaron a Milo con curiosidad, Aioria por su parte se tiraba del cabello con ira—. Mi señor Milo, solo tengo catorce años, ¿acaso se está dando cuenta de lo que me está pidiendo? —preguntó Saori, y Milo suspiró.

—Cuando despierte va a estar muy molesta… pero de momento solo me queda seguir el juego… —se susurró a sí mismo Milo nuevamente, tomó aire, y prosiguió—. Solo deseo permanecer a su lado y cuidarla por siempre. No quiero presionarla, pero usted me pidió que tomara una decisión, y ahora espero una respuesta —insistió.

—¿Una respuesta a una pregunta cómo esa? ¿De un hombre l que acabo de conocer? Yo no podría… me siento halagada pero… ¿en qué está pensando? ¿No se está saltando muchos pasos? —preguntó Saori, dándose la vuelta y ocultando su rubor—. ¿Acaso me está preguntando lo que creo que está preguntando, tío Saga? —preguntó Saori.

—Lo dudo —fue la respuesta de Saga, que se acercó a Milo y lo miró fijamente—. No sé qué quieres. Pero te estaré vigilando, indigente. Solo te permito tus insolencias porque no ha sido un día muy grato y al menos espero que mi sobrina la pase bien. Pero si me entero que te has sobrepasado, será tu primer y único día en esta ciudad. Así que, espero que me la regreses para la celebración de esta noche, o si no te encontraré y en verdad te lastimaré —amenazó.

—Créame, cuidaré bien de ella —fue la respuesta de Milo, que tomó a Saori de la cintura, y la sentó sobre su yegua, entonces subió al costado trasero, y sujetó a Saori—. No me separaré de ella, no hasta que encuentre a los Oneiros —finalizó, y cabalgó tranquilamente por la ciudad con una avergonzada Saori.

—Tan lleno de bondad estaba tu corazón, Saga… —prosiguió Afrodita mientras la visión frente a ellos se desvanecía y era reemplazada por la del despacho contable de Mephisto Marley, donde el joven Saga se encontraba junto a un grupo de abogados—. Que no te importó permitirle a tu joven sobrina relacionarse con un completo extraño. Confiabas en ella, y confiabas en que aquel extraño no era una persona de mal por más loco que sonara. Pero eso pronto cambiaría. Aquella mañana cumplías tu promesa de comprarle la yegua a Aioros para que el posero pudiera tener una celebración de navidad, y terminaste de enterrar a Mephisto Marley con muy pocos lujos a pesar de la amistad que tenían. Fuiste el único en el entierro, también, el único beneficiario de su herencia. Aquella mañana eras pobre, y al caer la noche, eras el hombre más rico en el pueblo —finalizó, y les mostró a Aioria y a Saga lo que aconteció aquella noche.

—¿Toda la herencia… está a mi nombre? —hablaba en joven Saga, incrédulo mientras leía los papeles—. ¿El despacho es mío? ¿El negocio es mío? ¿Su mansión? ¿Sus pertenencias? ¿Todo es mío? —la incredulidad estaba completamente dibujada en su rostro.

—Mephisto Marley no tenía ni esposa, ni hijos, ni familiares con vida —la que hablaba era una abogada que Aioria conocía, Shaina, una víbora incluso en los sueños de Saori—. Mephisto fue muy específico en su herencia, todo cuanto poseía, ha pasado a ser propiedad de Ebenezer Scrooge. ¿Ese es su nombre, no es así? —preguntó.

—Algunos me conocen por otro nombre, pero Ebenezer en efecto se refiere a mí —miró los papeles, y el renglón donde debía firmar y se mantuvo pensativo—. ¿Toda esta fortuna es ahora mía? —preguntó.

—Y también su deuda —le mencionó Shaina, entregándole un estado de cuenta bancario—. Mephisto Marley era prestamista, y varios de sus clientes no pagaron sus deudas. Tiene propiedades materiales embargadas que deben venderse para pagar estas deudas, el viejo Marley poseía mucho dinero, pero no sabía administrarlo. Aún es una buena fortuna, pero se terminará si no tiene cuidado en sus cobros, y en sus pagos. Le recomiendo comenzar a cobrar todas las deudas del señor Marley para pagar las propias, señor Scrooge, o a pesar de la fortuna que tiene, no tardará en volver a la pobreza. Con su permiso, mi trabajo aquí ha terminado —se despidió, y dejó a Saga con un mundo de papeles que firmar.

—Todos estos clientes tienen deudas con Mephisto Marley, y Mephisto tiene tantas tierras embargadas también… es una gran fortuna… y un arduo trabajo es mantenerla también… si no quiero volver a la pobreza, tendré que exigir el pago de las deudas de Marley —comenzó a analizar la información el joven Saga.

—Toda la ciudad estaba endeudada —prosiguió Afrodita—. Mephisto Marley prestaba más dinero del que la ciudad podía devolverle, y era esa precisamente su intención, que la ciudad e perteneciera, pero una ciudad tan poco rentable, a pesar de pertenecerle por concepto de deuda, era al mismo tiempo una carga. Había que cobrar, mover el dinero, prestar y seguir cobrando, y Mephisto Marley era muy viejo para eso, así que la deuda creció y creció, y cuando pasó a manos de Saga… —miró Afrodita a Saga.

—Fue que empecé a cobrar —respondió el avaro personaje—. Todo el pueblo estaba endeudado, Mephisto Marley hacía siempre lo que le venía en gana, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía muchos pagos que realizar. Me vi obligado a cobrar, a amigos, a conocidos, no hubo quien no fuera forzado a pagar su deuda o despojado de sus tierras. Aquella navidad, fue el inicio de mi caída… no… de mi éxito… —corrigió.

—Ya eras un hombre exitoso que fue cegado por la avaricia, Saga —comenzó Afrodita, y de pronto se encontraban dentro del establecimiento de los Fizziwig, y miraban a Saori obligando a Milo a bailar al ritmo del violín y el acordeón, cosa que a Milo no le agradaba, pero que no pudo evitar cumplir—. Misma navidad, horas más tarde, mientras la joven Saori disfrutaba de un romance navideño algo peculiar con el extraño que conoció esa misma mañana. Todo parecía indicar que sería una navidad memorable, y lo fue para la joven pareja, incluso cuando cierto Fizziwig que no debería estar viajando en el tiempo reviviendo pasados ajenos, intentó interponerse —apuntó Afrodita, y Aioria se vio a sí mismo, a sus veinte años, acercándose a Saori y a Milo que bailaban sin parar hasta que Aioria a la fuerza los detuvo.

—Con su permiso, continuaré con este baile si no le molesta, sostenga esto —le entregó el joven Aioria su cerveza a Milo, y sacó a una confundida Saori a bailar—. ¿Es nueva en la ciudad? No la había visto —le sonrió Aioria a Saori.

—Un momento… —parpadeó un par de veces Milo en confusión—. ¿Acaba de…? ¿Es el verdadero Aioria o solo otro personaje en la historia? —se preguntó Milo, pero fuera como fuera, Milo colocó la cerveza en una mesa donde un ya ebrio Jaiman, el caballero del cuervo en la vida real, se encargó de terminar la cerveza. Milo entonces se posó cerca de la danzante pareja, le metió el pie a Aioria, derribándolo, y volvió a tomar a Saori de la cintura y a seguir bailando—. Lo siento, pero la dama viene conmigo —le espetó Milo con arrogancia—. No sé si seas el verdadero Aioria o no pero ni loco dejo que me venzas, gato torpe —agregó Milo y continuó bailando.

—Eso fue muy rudo —le espetó Saori—. En este tipo de bailes es normal que se cambien las parejas. Es verdad que vengo con usted pero no tenía por qué ser tan irrespetuoso —insistió Saori, y de pronto Milo desapareció tragado por un barril que Aioria usó para cegar a Milo, y después lo pateó a un lado—. Por Dios… esto no es enserio, ¿verdad? —preguntó Saori mientras Aioria la tomaba de la cintura y volvía a bailar con ella—. ¿Qué hace? ¡Eso fue muy descortés! —lo reprendió Saori, y miró a Milo levantarse, morderse los labios con desprecio, tomar un tarro de cerveza de la bandeja de Marín, que actuaba como mesera, y entonces Milo se acercó a Aioria y mientras estaba distraído, lo bañó en cerveza—. Hay Dios… —se preocupó Saori.

—Creo que ya bebiste demasiado —lo pateó Milo fuera del camino, y Aioria resbaló con la cerveza en el suelo, cayó, y tropezó con una mesa, derribándola toda sobre una pareja conformada por Shiryu y Shunrei, que terminaron bañados en ponche navideño.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —intervino Aioros, interrumpiendo la celebración y mirando a Milo y a Aioria—. ¿Bebiste? La cerveza te pone arrogante, sabes que no debes beber —lo reprendió Aioros, y Aioria se secó la cerveza del rostro, y encaró a Milo que lo encaró de regreso—. Alto, tiempo fuera. No se permiten peleas en mi posada. Ahora los dos, dense la mano y sean amigos —pero ambos se cruzaron de brazos y se dieron la espalda—. Aioria… —reprendió Aioros, y Aioria suspiró, se dio la vuelta, y le ofreció la mano a Milo, que lo ignoró.

—Vienes conmigo y no estás dejando muy buena impresión… dale la mano y has las pases… —insistió Saori, y Milo, tragándose todo su coraje, obedeció y le dio la mano—. Muchas gracias —le sonrió, y Milo soltó a Aioria lo más rápido que pudo.

—Bien, es hora de romper el hielo —comenzó Aioros animando un poco la fiesta mientras apuntaba y ordenaba a Marín que atendiera a Shiryu y a Shunrei que habían quedado bañados en ponche navideño—. Al parecer, durante la conmoción ciertas personitas cayeron bajo los dominios del muérdago, y todos saben lo que pasa después —se burló Aioros.

—¿Eh? ¿Muérdago? —se quejó Saori, se ruborizó, y miró sobre su cabeza, notando que estaba parada debajo de un muérdago—. No, no, no, yo solo tengo catorce años, no podría, si mi tío Saga se entera estará molesto, muy molesto… —intentó defenderse Saori torpemente.

—Las tradiciones, son tradiciones, y una jovencita parada debajo de un muérdago significa que debe ser besada por un caballero, es la tradición —mencionó Aioros a tono de burla, y Milo se horrorizó por el comentario—. Entonces, ¿quién será el valiente príncipe de tan bella princesa? —prosiguió Aioros, y Saori tembló y miró en todas direcciones con temor.

—Creo que el deber llama, así que con la pena, pero por salvar su honor de doncella tendré que ser su príncipe —sonrió Aioria, peinándose el cabello y acercándose a Saori, el Aioria junto a Afrodita y Saga simplemente se abofeteó su propia frente en señal de vergüenza, Saga y Afrodita lo miraron con sombrías miradas—. Ahora, con su permiso —comenzó Aioria, pero Milo lo tomó del hombro, y lo arrojó a un lado—. ¡Oye! —se quejó.

—Como si fuera a permitirlo —se cruzó de brazos Milo frente a Saori, manteniendo a raya a todo quien intentara acercarse—. No permitiré que nadie irrespete a mi señorita Athena de esa forma, me enfrentaré a todos ustedes de ser necesario, con o sin cosmos —agregó Milo.

—¡Se-se-se-señor Milo! ¿Continúa insistiendo con todas estas ridiculeces? En verdad comienzo a sospechar que todo lo que me ha dicho hasta ahora lo ha dicho enserio —se avergonzó Saori, y Milo suspiró aliviado.

—¡Por fin! —recriminó con molestia—. ¡Alabado sean los olímpicos! ¡Ya era hora de que entrara en razón mi señora! ¡Todo el tiempo desde el momento que llegué le he expresado mi ideología ante toda esta ridícula situación! ¡a era tiempo de que entendiera el mensaje! —la molestia de Milo era más que evidente, tanto, que perdió la compostura, pero al notar que lo había hecho, se aclaró la garganta, y se tranquilizó—. Disculpe… me sobrepasé… pero si el mensaje por fin ha sido recibido, entonces eso significa que ya conoce mis intenciones y no necesito explicarme más, ¿o me equivoco? —preguntó Milo—. Por fin podremos buscar una forma de salir de este mundo ahora que comprendió la irrealidad de este sueño —se susurró a sí mismo.

—Ya no me queda ninguna duda sobre tus intensiones… Milo… —le respondió Saori, con los ojos llorosos, y el rostro en extremo ruborizado—. Es muy irreal que todo esto esté pasando… en un principio lo pensé un sueño, pero ya no me cabe duda de lo que esto es en realidad… es por eso que he decidido… aceptar tus sentimientos hacia mí… —se apenó Saori, y Milo alzó una ceja, y la boca de ambos Aiorias se abrió hasta sus límites—. Supongo… que ahora me besarás debajo del muérdago… ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—¿Besarla? ¿Qué quiere decir co-co-con besarla? Por los dioses… malinterpretó todo otra vez… en verdad es densa de mente… —se fastidió Milo, pero al ver el rubor en el rostro de Saori, y la mirada repleta de esperanza, pena y vergüenza, Milo no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se paralizaba por la visión.

—No… no… no, no, no, no, Milo, no te atrevas —se quejaba Aioria, pero Milo no lo escuchaba, solo Afrodita y Saga podían—. No, no, no, eres un caballero dorado, ella es tu diosa, no, Milo, ¿acaso en verdad vas a…? —preguntó Aioria.

—Ella no sabe… que es una diosa… esto está mal, está definitivamente mal… —se estremeció Milo, tragó saliva, y comenzó a acercarse a Saori—. Pero… pero… esto es… todo lo que siempre he deseado… —Aioria lo escuchó, y observó a Milo fijamente, mientras se batía entre el deber y el deseo, y terminaba entregándose al último, se acercaba a Saori, y le entregaba el beso que ella le pedía, besándola bajo el muérdago navideño, egoístamente tomando a su diosa para sí mismo, y disfrutando cada momento, mientras rodeado de conocidos en papeles de personajes de un cuento navideño que los rodeaban de aplausos, el caballero de Escorpio fracasaba en su intento de imparcialidad.

—¡No, no, no! ¡Sacrilegio! ¡Estoy viendo un sacrilegio! ¡Mi diosa! ¡Mi devoción! ¿Entregando su corazón a un mortal? ¡No está bien! ¡No está bien! ¡No está bien! ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias de estos actos? —preguntó Aioria tras jalonearse el cabello con desesperación.

—Un romance demasiado apasionado por la perversión y posesividad de Milo sobre una Saori necesitada de cariño que en un futuro no muy lejano dio a luz a una hija claro está —explicó Afrodita, y Aioria notó que ya no se encontraban en la Posada Fizziwig—. Saga no llegó a la posada, inmerso en un mundo de trabajo y cobranzas, aquello entregó a su sobrina en brazos de un Milo que tras ese incidente se dio a la tarea de conquistar el corazón de la joven Saori diariamente. Día tras día hacía algo diferente, desde traerle ramos de flores, hasta invitarla a patinar sobre hielo o a paseos bajo las gentiles nevadas decembrinas. Todo gracias a la poca supervisión de un Saga más concentrado en sus nuevas responsabilidades que en su familia, y cuando el romance se consumó y la alegría comenzó a crecer en el vientre de Saori… —prosiguió.

—¡No lo digas de esa forma que no podré sacar semejantes imágenes de mi cabeza! —se quejó Aioria, y Saga estaba igualmente molesto y cerrando sus manos en puños intentando contener la ira—. Lo vi con mis propios ojos pero me negué a creerlo… esa niña en verdad… es el sueño de una hija nacida de Milo y Saori… ¿Cómo diantres permitiste esto, Saga? —recriminó.

—¡Oigan no me ignoren! —se quejó Afrodita, llamando la atención de los dos—. ¡Como decía! ¡Saga estaba tan inmerso en sus nuevas responsabilidades que ni siquiera pasaba tiempo en casa y durante meses vivió en el despacho! ¡Una casa sola! ¡Una joven pareja enamorada! ¿Cómo diantres creen que pasó? El trabajo e consumió, Saga, tanto, que no te enteraste del embarazo de tu propia sobrina hasta el día en que nació la bebé —apuntó Afrodita, y el grupo vio a un furioso Saga azotando a un Milo en contra de una pared de una habitación de hotel mientras una Saori demasiado joven para ser madre mantenía a una llorosa bebita de cabellos azules en sus brazos.

—¿Cómo te atreviste a abusar de la inocencia de mi sobrina de esa manera? —le gritaba Saga a Milo mientras lo estrangulaba—. Debería matarte, debería lastimarte, debería arrancarte las extremidades y hacértelas comer. ¿Cómo se supone que te vas a responsabilizar por estos actos si no eres más que un mesero en la posada de los Fizziwig? —preguntó Saga.

—Lo dice el hombre que le puso cita a su propia sobrina para poder atenderla dentro de dos meses más —le respondió Milo—. Intentamos varias veces decírselo, no es mi culpa que la única forma de llamar su atención sea con una llamada directa del hospital porque su sobrina estaba en medio de labores de parto —le recriminó Milo.

—¡Basta ya! ¡No se peleen! ¡Están haciendo llorar a la pequeña Shaula! —los reprendió Saori, y Saga soltó a Milo al lanzarlo al suelo—. Tío Saga. Intente una y otra vez explicártelo pero siempre andabas ocupado en el trabajo, no venías a casa a comer, y cuando mi vientre ya era muy pronunciado, me acobardé y me oculté de ti sabiendo que no lo aceptarías y probablemente le harías daño a mi bebé, estaba asustada, por eso no te lo dijimos hasta el nacimiento, temía que me obligaras a desistir de tener a mi pequeña —lloró Saori, y la discusión continuó, pero Afrodita llamó la atención de ambos en lugar de que siguieran contemplando la escena.

—El tiempo se agota… —comenzó, y las imágenes desaparecieron, y el par se encontró de regreso en la mansión de Saga—. Tras la navidad del nacimiento de la pequeña Shaula, que por la juventud de Saori al darla a luz nació con una salud bastante delicada, aceptó a Milo como aprendiz en su despacho, y le otorgó un apellido, el apellido Cratchit, ya que un hombre sin apellido es sinónimo de vergüenza, y desde ese día, la familia Cratchit laboró al servicio de Saga. Pero su desprecio por Milo y sus acciones, forzaron a Milo a trabajar extenuantes horarios por una paga miserable, lo que distanció a su sobrina de usted, y la única persona que aún significaba alegría, se convirtió en otra más de sus clientas, que perdió incluso al caballo que usted mismo le regaló hace siete años, para poder comprar medicamentos para una pequeña niña que no se desarrolló correctamente al nacer —Saga mantuvo su silencio, y Aioria se mostró más y más curioso—. Con Saga solicitando el pago de todas las deudas, y dando prestamos con intereses tan elevados, toda la ciudad entró en decadencia. Muchos establecimientos cerraron, la gente se mudó a otras ciudades, los servicios públicos escasearon, incluso los indispensables, y cierta navidad… hace tres años para ser precisos… —miró Afrodita a Aioria.

—Las pésimas condiciones laborales incrementaron la tasa de criminalidad… y mi hermano… —lloró Aioria, y Afrodita asintió, y de pronto volvieron a la posada Fizziwig, a la navidad de hace dos años, donde vieron a Saga y a Milo corriendo por la ciudad hasta llegar a la escena de un crimen, un crimen, que cobró la vida de una persona querida en la ciudad, y dejaba a un Aioria deprimido, mientras sacaban a su hermano en una camilla, oculto bajo unas sábanas blancas—. Lo recuerdo… el cómo murió mi hermano en este mundo… preparaba la posada navideña… sería la última… las deudas de mi hermano eran muy numerosas… pero no era él el único endeudado… toda la ciudad estaba endeudada… mi hermano le había vendido la posada a Saga, por eso tenía dinero, por eso creaba la ilusión de que teníamos posesiones de valor. Pero a verdad, es que mi hermano ahora era un simple empleado en su propia posada… y si había comida y obsequios, era solo para la posada navideña que mi hermano intentaba seguir dando al pueblo pero que al final… —lloró Aioria.

—Se convirtió en la razón de su asesinato… —bajó la mirada Saga, y Afrodita asintió, mientras un Milo apenado le ofreció a Aioria un hombro en el cual llorar, y el Saga joven se mantenía pensativo, y malhumorado—. Con la ciudad en crisis, en medio de la navidad, los ladrones desesperados irrumpía en toda casa, toda mansión. Principalmente en mis propiedades. Aioros encontró a un ladrón intentando robarse la caja fuerte, y al intentar defender lo poco que tenían en la posada, encontró la muerte —y tras decir aquello, Aioria se lanzó en rabia en contra de Saga, y la visión desapreció, y el par termino peleando en el suelo de la mansión de Saga.

—¡Mataste a mi hermano! ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú y tu maldita avaricia que convirtió a esta ciudad en una miserable pocilga de criminales porque nadie podía pagar tus malditas deudas! —la ira de Aioria lo cegaba, pero al mismo tiempo, el de Leo intentó tranquilizarse—. ¡Es solo un sueño! ¡No es real! ¡Mi hermano no murió así! ¡Resiste! ¡Si no lo haces terminarás atrapado en este mundo como Milo! —lloró Aioria, se mordió los labios, e intentó tranquilizarse.

—Saga… el tiempo se ha terminado… —comenzó Afrodita, y las ventanas se abrieron y el viento comenzó a tragarse la forma incorpórea de Afrodita—. ¿Haz comprendido la razón de estas visiones? Lo tenías todo, una sobrina que te amaba, una fortuna que pudiste invertir correctamente y que si no fuese por tu avaricia no se hubiera convertido en la cadena que te llevó a la soledad y a la tristeza. Tal fue tu obsesión con tu negocio, que perdiste el amor de tu sobrina, la única persona que alguna vez se preocupó genuinamente por ti. Aún no es tarde para corregir el rumbo, aún puedes cambiar, aprende de tu pasado, mira tu presente, y avanza a un nuevo futuro, eso es lo más que puedo enseñarte, el resto, pertenece a un espíritu más grande que yo —finalizó Afrodita, y fue tragado por el viento y desapareció, dejando a un abatido Aioria que intentaba mantener la cordura y no dejarse dominar por este nuevo mundo de sueños, y a un confundido Saga que trataba de valorar lo que tenía ahora, y compararlo con lo que había perdido.

—¡Pamplinas! —fue la respuesta de Saga—. Me abandonaron por su propia voluntad. Mi sobrina escapó a los brazos de un hombre por el que me reemplazó. ¡Pamplinas! ¡Son solo Pamplinas! —gritó.

—¿Pamplinas? —enfureció Aioria—. Saori en verdad debe tenerte en una terrible estima, Saga. ¡Sé que no eres más que una maldita ilusión en este mundo de sueños de nuestra diosa! ¡Pero puedo notar que para Saori no eres más que un malnacido egoísta que antepone siempre su propia felicidad y sus deseos a los deseos de los demás! ¡Me das vergüenza! No puedo esperar a que termine este maldito sueño, para borrar tu asqueroso recuerdo de mi mente —enfureció Aioria, y Saga lo miró con desprecio y preparó su bastón, pero antes de que pudieran lanzarse uno contra el otro, escucharon música proveniente de una habitación cercana, y risas gentiles—. ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó, y ambos escucharon unas campanadas.

—Tal parece que tengo otro invitado no deseado que debo despachar inmediatamente. Después trataré contigo, Aioria, primero, sacaré a un espíritu de mi casa a punta de bastón —pateó Saga una puerta, preparó su bastón, y este se cortó a la mitad de un movimiento.

—¡Excalibur! —resonó el grito mientras el bastón se partía a la mitad y caía al suelo, mientras un extraño hombre vistiendo una túnica verde de terciopelo, una corona de laureles esmeralda y cargando una espada de oro en una mano y una pierna de pollo en la otra, sonreía de forma arrogante ante los recién llegados—. Algo violentos para ser navidad, ¿no lo creen? Es época de dar y recibir, de amor y de familia, de lealtad, y de confianza. Y de comida, bastante comida, la comida del corazón y de la abundancia de los corazones de las personas. Saludos viajeros de las navidades —guardó su espada, y Aioria suspiró sabiendo que la broma navideña aún no llegaba a su fin—. Mi nombre es Shura, el espíritu de la navidad presente, y los invito a comer en mi mesa —golpeó el suelo con su espada dorada, y destellos dorados se alzaron del suelo, creando un banquete como no se había visto jamás—. Pavo, lechón, espagueti con queso, cuernos de pan, puré de papa, ensalada de manzana, tomen un plato y sírvanse un poco, yo mismo partiré el pavo. El espíritu de la navidad presente, es el espíritu de la abundancia del corazón. ¿Están listos, viajeros? ¿Para conocer la lealtad, que habita en los corazones de los hombres? Porque allí, será nuestra próxima visita.


	3. Aldebarán y la Navidad Presente

**Feliz… am… 26 de Diciembre, jajaja. Ya sé, ya sé, es demasiado tarde, pero es que no tuve mucho tiempo para trabajar en esto. En fin, los que conocen esta historia saben que la historia casi llega a su fin, me disculpo un poco si los personajes no reflejan sus personalidades reales, pero estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo. Ahora a contestar reviews:**

**TsukihimePrincess: Sip, apareció la gatita favorita de todos, jajaja, ya la extrañaba, no pude evitar sacarla y darle un papel en esta historia. Espero que el partirte de risa sea algo bueno, jajaja, disfruta de este capítulo.**

**dafguerrero: Saga no es tacaño y malhumorado, ese es solo su papel en esta historia, jajaja. Y sí, odio a Seiya, pero no lo convertí en un caballo, de hecho Seiya sale en este capítulo. No desconfíes de Milo, es más listo de lo que te imaginas, solo ten paciencia, todo lo entenderás a su debido tiempo. Por cierto, si quieres escribe una historia con temática del cascanueces antes de que acabe el año.**

**Tsukuyomicerezo27: Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, y muy feliz pre-cumpleaños. Trataré de que la próxima entrega llegue más temprano esta vez, mañana es un día muy especial, y mañana terminará esta parodia, así que disfruta, y se paciente, mañana será un día muy alegre. La fiesta de ayer sí estuvo tremenda, me dormí a las 5 de la mañana, aún no me he recuperado del todo por cierto. Es verdad, soy como un niño pequeño en navidad, pero es ese mismo sentimiento el que me gusta transmitir, y espero que tú también te sientas así. En honor a tu ranita, y a un regalo que me hicieron esta navidad que espero notes que fue, hice algunas modificaciones a este capítulo que solo tú comprenderás, jajaja. Así que espero que sean de tu agrado. La Shaula de esta historia en efecto no es la misma de Guerras Doradas, es similar, la diferencia radica en que esta Shaula es un poco más parecida a ti, creo que eso se notó, jajaja. En fin, tu regalo continúa, algo tarde pero ya lo recibiste, trataré de que mañana tu regalo no te llegue tan tarde :). Y a riesgo de no ser el primero en felicitarte mañana, te felicitaré por adelantado. ¡Muy Feliz Cumpleaños! Umm… ya sé que podemos celebrar. ¡Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños, a ti, a tú! ¡Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños! Jajajajaja. Disfruta ;).**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Atenas, Grecia. El Santuario de Athena. 25 de Diciembre de 1986.**

—No me gusta dar malas noticias, enserio que no… pero la flama de la casa de Virgo comienza a debilitarse —explicó Aldebarán mientras miraba al reloj, y después posaba su mirada en los inconscientes Milo y Aioria que permanecían dormidos y recargados en contra de la pared a cada lado de la cama se Saori que se encontraba igualmente inconsciente. Luego miró a Shaka, que meditaba a pesar de que su cuerpo mostraba una temperatura elevada que no contrastaba en nada a las bajas temperaturas, probablemente ya era víctima de una fiebre ocasionada por el esfuerzo de mantener un puente al sueño de Saori abierto. Mu por otra parte, quemaba algunas hierbas en una cacerola que inundaban el lugar con un aroma tranquilizante que parecía disminuir las presiones de Shaka—. Jamás lo había visto tan débil —le susurró Aldebarán a Mu.

—Jamás se había esforzado tanto, Shaka es el tipo de caballero que jamás en su vida a tenido la necesidad de usar toda la extensión de su cosmos, pero ahora debe hacerlo para irrumpir en el suelo de una diosa… incluso las mentes más poderosas no podrían comprender la mente de un dios pero Shaka se ha defendido bien —le explicó Mu, y entonces vertió un poco de agua en una olla y comenzó a calentarla.

—Oye, tengo tanta hambre como tú pero, ¿no te parece que deberíamos estar preocupándonos por el par dentro del sueño de la diosa en lugar de buscar algo que comer…? —preguntó el de Tauro, pero se asomó al caldero de todas formas—. ¿Qué preparas? ¿Puedo probar? —preguntó, y Mu le dio con la cuchara de madera en la frente—. ¡Ow! —se quejó Aldebarán.

—Es leche de amapola, y algunas otras especias y medicinas, estoy preparando una pócima de sueño de efecto rápido pero poco duradero —le explicó Mu, y Aldebarán se mostró curioso—. Ya noqueaste a Milo y a Aioria, a mí no me harás lo mismo, respeto mucho mis neuronas —finalizó.

—No seas aguafiestas, yo no estoy disfrutando noqueando a mis camaradas… aunque bueno… admito que me reí un poco, no todos los días puedes golpearle el rostro a alguien que no se defiende, ja ja ja —se burló un poco Aldebarán, y miró a Mu colocar otras hierbas en el fuego—. Eso huele muy bien —agregó Aldebarán.

—Son inciensos —se apresuró Mu a decir antes de que Aldebarán tomara algo de hierba y se lo metiera a la boca—. Son para mantener a Shaka tranquilo. Estos inciensos tienen propiedades relajantes y anestésicas que le aligeran la carga a Shaka. Los usan los budistas para la relajación. Planeo mantener la habitación de Saori inundada del olor de estás hierbas hasta que llegue mi turno de entrar al sueño de Saori —finalizó Mu.

—Pero si la flama de Virgo ya está por apagarse, ¿no significa eso que ya ha llegado tu turno? —preguntó Aldebarán, y Mu lo negó—. Si no vas a entrar tú, ¿a quién pretendes que noqueé para que entre al sueño de Saori a ayudar a Milo y a Aioria? —preguntó.

—Me temo… que a Mu lo necesito… —comenzó Shaka, respirando demasiado rápido—. Si no me auxilia en estos momentos de necesidad… podría sufrir un ataque cardiaco… y la puerta de los sueños se serrará con Milo y Aioria aún dentro, y eso… los dejará atrapados en Morphia… —finalizó Shaka—. Pero pese a las circunstancias… ya se ha agotado la mitad del tiempo, y lo mismo pasará si las flamas restantes se apagan… tienes que entrar, Aldebarán… —le mencionó casi a manera de súplica.

—¿Y quién va a noquearme a mí? ¿Este alfeñique? —apuntó Aldebarán a Mu—. Incluso si me golpea con todas sus fuerzas y mi cosmos está completamente apagado, físicamente soy el caballero más fuerte, no podrá noquearme incluso si usa una vara de madera para intentarlo, sería más fácil darme de cabezazos contra una columna que… oh… —se dio cuenta Aldebarán de lo que estaba diciendo, y esta vez incluso Mu no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Lo estás disfrutando… verdad? —preguntó Aldebarán.

—Digamos que soy más listo que Milo y Aioria —le mencionó Mu—. Además, de todas formas ibas a terminar noqueándote a ti mismo y con una hemorragia producto de tal golpe que pondría en riesgo tu salud, ¿y quién iba a atender tus heridas? ¿Shaka? No puede hacerlo por concentrarse en abrir la puerta a Morphia, así que me temo que esta es la única alternativa —le mencionó Mu.

—En verdad lo estás disfrutando, alfeñique, pero buscaré la forma de vengarme de esta —se quitó el casco Aldebarán, y se lo puso a Mu a la fuerza, cubriéndole los ojos, y lastimándole un poco el cuello—. Cuida mi casco, y si le pones el cuerno que le cortó Seiya, lo partiré con tu cabeza —finalizó, se acercó a una columna, y la miró fijamente—. Cosmos apagado… columna frente a mí… todo listo… solo me falta hacerlo… —pero Aldebarán no se movía—. Esto resultó ser más difícil de lo que tenía en mente —tragó saliva, pero entonces miró la flama de Virgo apagarse—. ¡Por Athena! —gritó, le dio un tremendo cabezazo a la columna que sacudió todo el templo, y Mu esperó. Más al ver a Aldebarán darse la vuelta, con la frente ensangrentada, supo que no había funcionado.

—Me temía que esto pasara… eres demasiado fuerte… la única alternativa es el té de amapola pero no estará listo hasta dentro de… —comenzó Mu, pero se calló al notar la sombra de Aldebarán rodearlo, y de pronto, el pesado caballero de Tauro había caído sobre de Mu—. ¡Uff! ¡Aldebarán! ¡Muévete! ¡Pesas una tonelada! ¡No respiro! —forcejeó Mu.

—Aparentemente… Aldebarán se las arregló para obtener su pequeña venganza… —agregó Shaka en sus piros, mientras Mu terminaba de salir de debajo del inmenso cuerpo inconsciente de Aldebarán—. Los sueños se mueven en una membrana temporal diferente, pudieron haber pasado años en el interior del sueño de Saori, o solamente unos instantes. ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado? ¿Por qué les toma tanto tiempo a Milo y a Aioria el despertar a Saori? ¿Qué papel jugará Aldebarán en esta locura? —finalizó Shaka, controló su cosmos, y esperó que Aldebarán lograra hacer una diferencia.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Una Dorada Navidad.**

**Capítulo 3: Aldebarán y la Navidad Presente.**

* * *

**El Sueño de Athena. Noche Buena.**

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Aldebarán. Frente a él veía estrellas, una luna llena, y varios tejados de casas de madera, todas antiguas, y todas con una chimenea. Hacía frio, caía la nieve, pero Aldebarán se sentía bien abrigado, tenía un gorro rojo cubriéndole la cabeza y los oídos, y al mirarse el resto de las prendas, rojas y muy bien abrigadas, con un par de botas negras y enormes, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la cima de una casa, y sosteniéndose a duras penas en el tejado congelado—. ¿Qué espectros? —comenzó, comenzó a tocarse las prendas, y al hacerlo soltó una cuerda que tenía en manos y escuchó un gritito femenino resonar.

—¡La cuerda! —gritaba la voz, y Aldebarán tomó de la cuerda instintivamente—. ¡Por Dios! ¡Eso ha sido muy peligroso! ¡Ya sé que le gustan las bromas pero por favor! ¡Tenemos mucho trabajo y muy poco tiempo! —se quejó el grito, proveniente del interior de la chimenea, y Aldebarán parpadeó un buen número de veces—. Voy a seguir bajando, por favor, no más bromas Santa —prosiguió la voz femenina.

—¿Santa? —se quejó Aldebarán, y se percató del atuendo que estaba vistiendo—. ¿Santa? ¿Cómo en Santa Claus? ¿El personaje que según Saori lleva regalos a los niños buenos en navidad? ¿Soy Santa Claus? —buscó en los alrededores el trineo que Saori había descrito, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, lo que realzó la curiosidad de Aldebarán—. ¿Oye? —preguntó Aldebarán asomándose por la chimenea—. ¿En verdad soy Santa Claus? —preguntó a la persona en la chimenea.

—Ya tuvimos esta discusión, Santa —agregó la mujer al fondo, que jaloneó su extremo de la cuerda un par de veces—. Voy a subir —le mencionó, y Aldebarán comenzó a jalar la cuerda—. Sé que no te gusta que sea yo quien baje por la chimenea, pero la última vez tus músculos se quedaron atorados en la chimenea y tuvimos que romperla para sacarte. Así que, aunque no te agrade… —sacó la mano la mujer, y Aldebarán la tomó y la ayudó a salir, y Aldebarán se ruborizó al extremo al ver a una joven de cabellera larga y blanca, vestida en un atuendo navideño de color azul pálido y con destellos de plata, y usando mini-falda a pesar del frio, quién se veía en extremo hermosa a pesar de estar cubierta de hollín—. Eres Santa… pero yo soy quien baja las chimeneas, punto final, fue muy problemático el año pasado que te quedaste atorado en la chimenea de los Cratchit —terminó la joven mujer, sacudiéndose el polvo del estado, y dejando a un Aldebarán perplejo que no hacía más que mirarla mientras con elegancia se limpiaba la suciedad de su traje y cabellera—. ¿Qué? —preguntó, y le cerró la mandíbula—. Estás babeando otra vez. Si es por tus galletas, las llevo en el saco —apuntó la mujer.

—¿Eres la señora Claus? —preguntó Aldebarán en extremo ruborizado, y la muchacha se ruborizó también, y tiró del gorro de Santa hasta cubrirle la cara dejando solamente sus labios al descubierto, mismos que la muchacha besó sin que Aldebarán tuviera idea de lo que estaba pasando—. Ya me está gustando este sueño —sonrió Aldebarán.

—Jacqueline Frost, no Señora Claus. ¿No lo recuerdas? Reina de los hielos, ayudante de Santa, quien trae los días de nieve. La señora Claus es una viejecita gorda que solo sabe hornear galletas, me considero más útil que la señora Claus —le corrigió la mujer.

—Pero si soy Santa Claus, y tú Jaqueline Frost, y sí hay una señora Claus no significa eso que… oh… —comenzó Aldebarán, y la joven frente a él le sonrió malévolamente—. Creo que debería volver y serle fiel a mi esposa —se perturbó Aldebarán.

—Santa también se merece aventuras navideñas —le sonrió pícaramente la mujer, que entonces caminó al borde de la cabaña, y comenzó a bajar apoyándose de una cuerda atada al techo—. Si miras hacia arriba, elfo, te dejaré la nariz tan roja como a Rodolfo —se quejó la mujer.

—No es mi culpa que hayas querido usar una falda para impresionar a Santa, Hilda —le mencionó otra persona, y Aldebarán al asomarse encontró a un Hyoga vistiendo de verde como un elfo navideño, y que sostenía una escalera en la que Hilda se apoyó mientras Hyoga miraba a otro lado para no ver debajo de su falda—. Esta es la última casa que no nos dejó llaves, lo que significa que la última casa en la que irrumpiremos por la chimenea es la de los Cratchit y es por mera tradición —finalizó Hyoga, y ayudó a Hilda a bajar y a sentarse en el carruaje, tomando las riendas de los caballos que tenían cornamentas atadas como si fuesen renos, aunque solo eran un par.

—¿No se supone que Santa Claus lleva un trineo volador tirado por nueve renos? —preguntó Aldebarán mientras bajaba de la azotea y torpemente tomaba su lugar al lado de Hilda, quién le sonrió con ternura—. En verdad no entiendo, ¿qué estamos haciendo? —preguntó.

—Dando alegría a los niños como todos los años, señor alcalde —le sonrió Hilda—. No me diga que ya se está arrepintiendo. Aldebarán, ya tuvimos esta discusión, no hay presupuesto para llevar el cuento de Santa Claus a la realidad al pie de la letra, ya no podemos rentar renos, con dos caballos se cumple el objetivo, los niños lo entenderán si sus padres le dicen que Santa les dio vacaciones a sus renos —aclaró Hilda.

—Es verdad señor Kringle —le respondió Hyoga—. Terminamos con el presupuesto muy ajustado y apenas logramos evitar caer en la necesidad de pedir préstamo a Ebenezer Scrooge. Sabemos que adora la navidad y que preferiría el trineo tirado por renos y no caballos, pero sabe muy bien que no tenemos el presupuesto, ¿ha olvidado el por qué hacemos esto? —preguntó Hyoga, y Aldebarán lo pensó por unos instantes, y memorias recesivas de su personaje comenzaron a aclarar sus dudas.

—Una vez al año… en navidad… el alcalde, su secretaria y el becario reunimos el dinero de la caridad y el presupuesto del pueblo para poder llevarles a los niños regalos cada 25 de diciembre por la mañana… —recordó Aldebarán su personaje—. Los padres nos dan las llaves de sus casas para dejar regalos bajo el árbol, algunos por trabajo no nos las dejan y tenemos que entrar por la chimenea como en el caso de esta casa. Hacemos esto porque la ciudad necesita creer. En lugar de invertir el dinero en reparar los caminos, hacemos algo más significativo, aunque dure un solo día, y eso lo hacemos porque los niños son el futuro de esta ciudad… —finalizó Aldebarán con una gentil sonrisa.

—Ese es mi Santa Claus —le abrazó la cintura Hilda, y Aldebarán, quién no la conocía, estaba algo nervioso por los acercamientos de su extraña secretaria con quién al parecer tenía una relación romántica—. ¿Qué casa sigue, elfo? —preguntó.

—Ya terminamos todas las casas de este sector —le respondió Hyoga mientras tomaba un mapa en su mano—. Ahora sigue el sector de la calle Atenas, dejaremos regalos en los alrededores y terminaremos como siempre en la casa de la familia Cratchit —finalizó, y Aldebarán pareció hacer memoria y el rostro de Milo, Saori, y una pequeña niñita feliz, aparecieron en su mente.

—¿Qué hizo qué? —se horrorizó Aldebarán cuando sus memorias afloraron, sorprendiendo a Hilda y a Hyoga—. Ese malnacido de Milo. ¿Cómo demonios sucedió esto? Es nuestra diosa —se fastidió Aldebarán, y viró la cabeza, encontrando a Milo saliendo del despacho—. ¡Tú! —apuntó Aldebarán, sobresaltando a Milo, y Aldebarán bajó del trineo, y en dirección a Milo, tomándolo del cuello y alzándolo—. ¿Quieres decirme en qué estabas pensando? —preguntó.

—Lo sé, lo sé, Saori estará furiosa, pero tengo una explicación razonable —mencionó Milo, y Aldebarán lo bajó y se cruzó de brazos—. Saga me descubrió cuando salí del despacho a comprar cosas para la comida navideña, y me dejó trabajar hasta tarde. Intenté desocuparme y salir temprano pero me fue imposible, mañana es navidad, la gente quería dinero, no tuve más remedio que quedarme hasta tarde. Saori estará molesta, lo sé, y Shaula más que nadie. Pero sé que aún puedo llegar para la cena de noche buena —terminó.

—Dirá desayuno de navidad, señor Cratchit —mencionó Hyoga—. Es la primera hora de navidad… nochebuena terminó no hace mucho, por eso estamos en la calle repartiendo regalos, ¿lo olvidó? —le explicó Hyoga, y Milo se azotó la frente, y se sentó en las escaleras del despacho—. Ese malvado de Ebenezer… hacerlo trabajar turno completo en nochebuena… al menos navidad podrá pasarla en familia. ¿Quiere que lo llevemos? —preguntó.

—Saori estará furiosa —se mortificó Milo, y Aldebarán notó la preocupación, y descubrió que estaba actuando como un personaje en la historia, y aún si le disgustaba, Aldebarán comprendió que todo este mundo fue la creación de Saori, y que así como Aldebarán jugaba el papel de alcalde, con una secretaria aparentemente su amante, Milo también tenía un papel, un papel en el que no pudo evitar involucrarse hasta que este lo asimiló—. Soy un miserable… nada me sale bien… Saori se merece a alguien mejor que yo, no un idiota incapaz de cumplir sus promesas —y en ese momento, Aldebarán tomó a Milo del cuello, y lo lanzó a la nieve.

—Eso, es por dejarte absorber por tu papel —le recriminó Aldebarán, y Milo se pisó de pie débilmente, y Aldebarán le dio un tremendo golpe en la cabeza—. Y eso, por rendirte, el Milo que yo conozco no se deja vencer por nada ni por nadie. Ahora, ponte de pie. Si en el cuento de Saori eres su marido, eso no es culpa tuya sino de ella por hacerse ideas, y después cuando todo esto termine tendremos una larga charla acerca del por qué Saori te ve en ese papel, Milo idiota —le recriminó nuevamente Aldebarán, y Milo lo miró con incredulidad—. Pero ahora, estar cerca de Saori es lo que debemos hacer, te llevaremos en trineo, llegarás más rápido, y nos ayudarás a entregar los regalos faltantes, terminaremos en tu casa como todos los años —finalizó el que vestía de Santa.

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que dices pero… en trineo llegaré más rápido que caminando por esta nieve, así que acepto la invitación —le mencionó, subió al trineo, y Aldebarán subió también—. No te aseguro que Saori vaya a estar muy contenta, pero andando, navidad aún no termina y queda tiempo para enmendar las cosas —sonrió Milo, Aldebarán asintió, y azotó las riendas para que los caballos continuaran con su camino.

**Mansión de Scrooge.**

—Un poco de relleno navideño no hace mal a nadie, pueden servirse sin temor, hay comida en abundancia, pero los pistaches… esos son míos… si los tocan… Excalibur… —mencionó Shura mientras sostenía su espada dorada, y después con esta partía un buen trozo de pierna de pavo, mismo que le ofreció a Aioria—. Anda, Fizziwig. Afrodita me lo contó todo, que andas de colado en nuestra celebración. Aunque a Cratchit no le agradará tu inasistencia. Pero bueno, tendrá más visitas que compensen, supongo, Aldebarán come demasiado —finalizó.

—¿Aldebarán? —preguntó Aioria—. ¿Pero qué Aldebarán es? ¿Será el Aldebarán de mi mundo, o el Aldebarán del cuento? —se preguntó Aioria, y miró a Shura, que tomaba unas uvas, las comía, se sentaba en la orilla de la mesa y mordía otra pierna de pollo, llenándose de grasa de pavo el rostro—. En todo caso, debería irme y buscar a los Oneiros. Tal parece que los espíritus de la navidad son solo otros personajes sin relación con los Oneiros, pero y ellos, ¿dónde está? —se preguntó Aioria, y comenzó a retirarse.

—¿A dónde vas, Fizziwig? —lo detuvo Shura, que mordía una manzana con una mano y le sostenía el hombro con la otra—. Ya empezaste este viaje, ahora lo terminarás. Ahora siéntate y come algo —lo obligó Shura a sentarse, y tras tronar los dedos, guirnaldas se alzaron del suelo y lo amarraron al asiento, y por más que forcejeó, no pudo levantarse—. Mucha gente sacrificó tiempo y esfuerzo para cocinar estos alimentos, lo menos que puedes hacer es disfrutarlos, ahora come —prosiguió Shura, cortó un poco de lechón y se lo sirvió en un plato, aunque Aioria no quería comer—. ¿Qué te pasa, Scrooge? ¿Acaso no te gustan las crepas navideñas? Son la especialidad de Saori, y las hizo con todo el amor que tiene por su familia, y sin embargo están frias, ¿sabes por qué? Por qué gracias a tu avaricia, esta cena de navidad no ha podido ser consumida. Tu querido empleado Cratchit no pudo asistir a su propia cena de nochebuena. Eres un maldito avaro y embustero, y yo voy a darte una lección —le apuntó Shura con su espada, y Saga lo miró fijamente.

—Dices que Saori preparó esta comida. ¿Esperas que crea que este banquete fue cocinado todo por ella? —se quejó Saga, mirando a Shura fijamente—. Dime realmente de dónde ha salido toda esta comida? Nadie puede preparar todo esto, no hay dinero para semejante banquete en toda la ciudad —se quejó.

—¿Y quién es el que tiene la culpa de semejante tragedia, Saga? —le mencionó Shura, y se paseó por la mesa con el plato de crepas de Saori, mismo que comenzó a comer—. Estarán frías, pero te llenarían de una inmensa calidez si al menos las probaras. Así son las cenas de navidad. Y para satisfacer a tu curiosidad. Estos alimentos fueron creados por los corazones de las madres de familias y padres amorosos que sacrificaron su tiempo y dinero para una vez al año mostrar su agradecimiento a sus familias, su amor, su lealtad, su alegría por su sola presencia —prosiguió—. Estos alimentos, fueron creados por la abundancia del corazón de las personas, y si bien las verdaderas crepas de Saori están en un plato de porcelana, enfriándose esperando a su dueño mientras una preocupada Saori intenta mantener a su pequeña hija distraída y a la espera de su padre, estás crepas, representan su cariño, su amor… el verdadero significado de una cena navideña es ese… y tú le has negado esa cena a muchos —finalizó.

—Debieron pensar en eso antes de pedir dinero que no tenían, para comprar cosas que no necesitas, para gente que no lo aprecia —prosiguió Saga, y Shura se cruzó de brazos—. La navidad no son más que pamplinas. Es una celebración que solo se basa en el materialismo, no tiene nada de importante, solo sirve para crear deudas —finalizó.

—¿Materialismo? —se burló Shura—. Es verdad que la navidad es material, la gente compra juguetes, vestidos, muebles, utensilios. Algunos regalos se usan solo una vez y luego se desechan, otros no son apreciados pero de todas formas son conservados. ¿Sabes por qué? No es el regalo, es la intensión. Si se compraran los regalos solo por el compromiso de comprarlos, no habría gente tan dedicada a encontrar el regalo apropiado. El regalo será un bien material, pero lo importante está en la intensión. Comprar algo pensando en la persona, no en el bien material, es la abundancia del corazón la que mueve a ese presente. Y como el fantasma de la navidad presente, es mi deber demostrarte esa felicidad, te guste o no —tomó su espada Shura, la azotó en el suelo, y los destellos dorados se tragaron los alimentos y estos entraron en un cuerno dorado que Shura sacó de su traje, vaciando la habitación por completo—. Daremos un pequeño paseo —les dejó saber, y las guirnaldas dejaron de atar a Aioria y lo liberaron—. Tu vienes también, Fizziwig. Llegaremos primero a tu posada —comenzó a caminar Shura, y diferente de lo que hizo Afrodita, no paseaban atravesando las paredes, y volando a través de portales—. ¿Qué esperan? —preguntó.

—Supongo que a que alguna charlatanería mágica pase —le mencionó Saga con los brazos cruzados—. ¿Acaso no abrirás algún portal mágico, y nos enviarás a algún lugar en el tiempo? —le preguntó.

—¿Para qué si solo debemos cruzar la puerta? —le explicó, abrió la puerta, y salió a la noche navideña moviéndose como un civil más y no como un fantasma—. Es la primera hora de navidad, y aun así hay mucho que ver. Familias despiertas que aún celebran, niños pequeños intentando despertar a sus padres por la llegada de un hombre gordo vistiendo de rojo que trae obsequios para los niños. Todo a sabiendas de que hoy es un día no laborable y que por ello pueden descansar y pasar su día en familia —mencionó, y se escucharon unos cascabeles—. Algunas personas inclusive, sacrifican lo poco que tienen, y sus propias navidades, para darles a otros un día de celebración —apuntó Shura, y tanto Aioria como Saga vieron a Aldebarán y a Milo conduciendo un trineo por la ciudad. Aioria intentó escabullirse y seguir a Milo y Aldebarán, pero Shura lo detuvo—. A ellos los visitaremos más tarde, en un momento más propicio, los encontraremos de camino otra vez. De momento, iremos a tu posada, a enseñarle a Saga la bondad de tú corazón y la abundancia de tu sacrificio —le mencionó, y Aioria parpadeó un par de veces, y el grupo comenzó a caminar por la ciudad.

Mientras caminaban, observaban las ventanas de algunas casas, y en estas la gente seguía despierta celebrando. Los niños se dirigían a los árboles de navidad y abrían sus obsequios, los padres se enorgullecían, y se daban ellos sus propios regalos. En otras casas la gente apenas estaba cenando, a pesar de las insistencias de los niños que querían abrir sus juguetes. Otras familias caminaban por las calles de noche, observando a sus hijos esquiando y jugando con sus juguetes o haciendo unos monos de nieve. Aquello confundía a Saga, eran tempranas horas, y lo notó en algunas familias que llevaban a sus hijos en brazos, pero parecía que nadie estaba preocupado por dormir.

—Una excusa para no trabajar es lo que es la navidad… —concluyó Saga—. Miren sus rostros despreocupados, su indiferencia ante el descanso, y el cómo molestan al vecino —apuntó Saga a unos niños que lanzaban bolas de nieve a la casa de una familia que ya se encontraba dormida, e hicieron salir al propietario, quien Aioria notó que era Docrates, y lo bombardearon de bolas de nieve. El enfurecido hombre tomó nieve, llamó a su hermano Cassios, y juntos comenzaron a perseguir a los niños—. ¿Por qué no parecen molestos? —preguntó.

—Es navidad —comenzó Shura—. Es difícil estar molesto, o la molestia dura tan solo unos instantes, no tiene importancia. Los niños juegan, las familias ríen, los novios se besan bajo los muérdagos —y tras aquella mención, Shura apuntó a un Shiryu y una Shunrei que se encontraban bajo un muérdago besándose, y Aioria de inmediato recordó a Milo y a Saori e intentó sacarse la imagen de la mente—. Es verdad que esta alegría y este amor podría demostrarse a lo largo de todo el año. Pero en ocasiones se necesita de un recordatorio, una fecha para que se den estas bondades. El 24 y 25 de diciembre, esta bondad y alegría prolifera en los corazones de las personas, e incluso quienes menos tienen, hacen un esfuerzo por tener, y proveer. ¿no es así, Aioria Fizziwig? —preguntó Shura, y el sonido del violín y el acordeón en un ritmo alegre resonaron por toda la ciudad, mientras Shura apuntaba a una posada cercana.

—La posada Fizziwig supongo… la posada que perteneció a mi hermano y que ahora pertenece a mi personaje —admiró Aioria, y Shura abrió la puerta—. ¿entraremos así como así? —preguntó, y Shura asintió. Una pareja salió del lugar, eran Shaina y Seiya, quienes pasaron a través del cuerpo de Aioria, quién notó que nadie podía verlos—. Ya comprendo —mencionó.

—Somos incorpóreos entonces —prosiguió Saga, y Shura entró, tomó una cerveza y comenzó a beber—. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos aquí? ¿Qué se supone que debemos ver? —le preguntó Saga al notar que Shura se sentaba en una mesa, chasqueaba los dedos, y su túnica verde desaparecía y era reemplazada por un sombrero de copa, y un traje tradicional que culminaba con una bufanda esmeralda—. Yo comeré y me divertiré, ustedes mirarán y aprenderán, así de sencillo. ¡Mesera! —gritó Shura—. Tráigame una de esas cervezas navideñas con menta y chocolate —anunció, y Saga y Aioria intercambiaron miradas.

—Sale una nochebuena para la mesa diez —anunció Marín, que trabajaba como mesera, y le sirvió su cerveza a Shura—. Si necesita algo más solo llame, estaré al pendiente —le mencionó, y Marín continuó corriendo por todas partes.

—¿Puede verte? —preguntó, y Shura asintió—. ¿Qué clase de espíritu eres? ¿No se supone que vas a enseñarle a Saga las bondades de la navidad? ¿En lugar de eso vas a sentarte aquí y a ordenar cerveza? —preguntó.

—No solo vengo a beber cerveza —le respondió Shura—. También quiero probar la pierna de cerdo en mentol, y el pavo bañado en naranja, probablemente un poco de ensalada de manzana, así es la forma en que yo he decidido pasar la navidad —y Aioria se fastidió, e intentó irse pero Shura chasqueó sus dedos, y Marín volteó a ver a Shura porque pensó que la llamaban, más al hacerlo, notó a Aioria.

—¡Aioria! —gritó, y el de Leo encerrado en un cuento navideño se sobresaltó—. ¿Dónde te has metido? Toda la noche buena e inicios de navidad he estado trabaje y trabaje y tú te desapareces. ¿Viste a los Cratchit por lo menos? —preguntó, y Aioria no comprendía lo que estaba pasando—. ¿Los viste o no? —preguntó, y aioria movió su cabeza en negación—. Por favor dime que no estuviste bebiendo —suplicó.

—Y dale con lo de beber. ¿Por qué todos creen que soy un bebedor? —preguntó Aioria, y Marín suspiró—. Escucha, no debería estar aquí. Tengo algo que hacer… —intentó decirle, pero Marín lo tomó de la mano y lo jaloneó por toda la posada.

—Sí, tienes algo que hacer y eso es atender a las bebidas de los invitados, hay mucho trabajo, Aioria —le recriminó Marín, y lo empujó a la parte trasera de la barra de bares, donde le puso un delantal, lo amarró, y le entregó una botellas—. Ahora a trabajar. A la fiesta le quedan un par de horas al menos, estoy agotada y no puedo hacerlo todo… —Aioria intentó interrumpirla, pero Marín le puso un dedo en los labios y lo hizo callar—. No interrumpas… escucha… después de esto tendremos nuestra celebración. Sé que estás cansado también y que tú también quieres divertirte, pero esto lo hacemos en memoria de tu hermano Aioros que en paz descanse… ¿lo recuerdas? Prometiste que siempre brindarías a la ciudad una posada sin importar nuestros problemas económicos. Y siempre has cumplido, la ciudad te lo agradece y el Alcalde brindó fondos para que esto funcionara. No podemos defraudarlos, ni a tu hermano. Tendremos tiempo de celebrar, tal vez podamos pasar año nuevo solos los dos, quien sabe, pero por ahora, necesitamos hacer esto. Por favor… —le suplicó Aioria.

—Pero esto no es real.. —se quejó Aioria—. Es solo un cuento, una idea de Saori, no eres real, no soy real, nada de esto lo es… —comenzó Aioria, conmocionando a Marín, quién parpadeó en un par de ocasiones no sabiendo a qué se refería —nada de esto es real, mi hermano estará muerto pero yo no soy un posadero, ni tampoco eres una sirvienta, eres… —comenzó, y miró a una pared cercana, y a la foto de una Marín vestida en un vestido de bodas, con Aioria a su lado—. ¿Mi esposa? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Hoy y siempre… en las buenas y en las malas… ¿lo has olvidado? —le preguntó Marín, y Aioria sintió su corazón hacerse añicos—. Solo te pido un poco de paciencia amor… sé que Aioros era el más dedicado a estas fechas y que tú prefieres divertirte a trabajar. Pero piensa en las fechas… ¿acaso no vale la pena? —le preguntó, y Aioria miró a su alrededor, a las parejas que festejaban, a la gente que se divertía, y suspiró al observarlo todo, y comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Puede que esto sea solo una ilusión… pero… —comenzó Aioria, y miró en dirección a un Shura que disfrutaba de su cerveza—. Pero el sentimiento… es real… encontrar a Saori y los Oneiros es mi prioridad pero… ahora entiendo por qué Milo se dejó vencer… este mundo… esta alegría… es simplemente demasiado para ser ignorada… yo… yo… desearía que esta fuera mi realidad… —mencionó Aioria, y en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. Yo… —comenzó Aioria nuevamente, sacudió la cabeza, y observó a Marín fijamente—. ¿Marín? ¿Cariño? —preguntó Aioria, y miró a su alrededor—. ¿De qué me perdí? ¿No estaba comprando verduras? —se preguntó y rascó la barbilla.

—No llegaste con las verduras. Escuché de unos huérfanos que diste el dinero de las verduras a la caridad —se quejó Marín, y Aioria se impresionó y retrocedió—. Sé que tienes un corazón noble, pero la caridad la necesitamos nosotros, ese dinero era importante, nuestros platillos están muy poco acomodados en cuanto a presentación y guarniciones —se molestó Marín.

—Bueno, ya, ya, me dejé llevar, al menos esta vez no me gasté el dinero en cerveza —le respondió Aioria con cierto miedo, y Marín infló sus cachetes con aire—. Vamos, atendamos a esta gente para que puedan largarse y pasemos la noche tú y yo solos. ¿Qué opinas? —le preguntó Aioria.

—Al menos ya volviste a la normalidad —le golpeó la cabeza Marín con su bandeja—. Ve y atiende a los comensales, y nada de beberte la cerveza, a trabajar —insistió, y le plantó un gentil beso en los labios—. Es navidad, tenemos trabajo, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó.

—Lo sé, lo sé, hay que demostrar la abundancia de nuestros corazones —finalizó Aioria, y entonces notó a Shura, que se ponía de pie, sacaba un cuerno de debajo de su sombrero, y colocaba su tarro de cerveza en la mesa—. ¿Qué le sirvo? —preguntó Aioria.

—Ya me has servido, mi buen amigo —mencionó Shura, sopló su cuerno, y este se llenó de cerveza—. La abundancia, no está en la cantidad de comida, o en la cantidad de bebida. Está en el corazón, y en el amor por el prójimo. Tú tienes un profundo amor por el prójimo gracias a las enseñanzas de un hermano que también lo tenía. Y mientras exista el amor, el cuerno de la abundancia proveerá —tomó su cuerno, lo sopló, y la mesa frente a la que Aioria trabajaba se llenó de verduras y frutas de todo tipo, sorprendiendo a los comensales—. Y ahora damas y caballeros, para mi siguiente truco de magia, patrocinado por el señor Fizziwig, una pequeña desaparición navideña de su querido espíritu de la navidad presente. ¡Feliz Navidad! —alzó la mano Shura, tronó los dedos, y una nevada se desprendió de todo su cuerpo, impresionándolos a todos, mientras Shura desaparecía y dejaba atrás a unos atónitos invitados que aplaudían el truco de magia.

—¿Amor? —preguntó Aioria impresionado, y Marín fue a su encuentro—. ¿Quién diantres invitó al mago? ¿Cómo rayos hizo todo esto? ¿Y esta comida? —preguntó Aioria, y Marín se quedó boquiabierta—. ¿De dónde salió todo esto? —preguntó.

—Del corazón de mi estúpido marido que como siempre no falla en darme una grata sorpresa navideña —se lanzó Marín a sus brazos y lo besó, impresionando a Aioria—. ¡Señores, la navidad continúa! ¡Tenemos todos los platillos disponibles! Sin mencionar que las ventas salvarán la posada por unos meses más, podremos pagar nuestras deudas. Es el mejor regalo de todos amor —finalizó Marín, y volvió a besar a Aioria.

—¿Qué ha sido todo eso? —le preguntó Saga a Shura, que se acomodaba las guirnaldas de su traje y su corona de laureles—. ¿Acaso vinimos con los Fizziwig para que usaras tu magia para recompensarlo? Eso no es un milagro navideño —se quejó Saga.

—¿No lo es? —preguntó Shura—. ¿Quién es el espíritu de la navidad? ¿Y quién acaba de hacer un milagro? —le preguntó, y Saga mantuvo su silencio—. Este alimento, nació de la bondad del corazón de Aioria, es un regalo, del espíritu de la navidad presente, para un extraño de buen corazón al que acaba de conocer. Eso, es lo que significa dar un presente, recompensar la bondad de la persona, haciendo un acto de buena voluntad no por el bien propio, sino por el bien ajeno. Y esta bondad se contagia. La bondad, crea más bondad, la alegría crea más alegría. Esta familia, Aioria Fizziwig y su esposa todos los años lanzan este tipo de celebraciones costosas a riesgo de no celebrar ellos y a riesgo de que el pago de las hipotecas por los préstamos que ellos te han solicitados, los dejen en la calle por no poder pagarte. ¿Por qué alguien se arriesgaría a perder sus bienes materiales por la alegría de otros? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en lugar de lanzar esta celebración, hubieran saldado tu deuda? —preguntó.

—Hubieran tenido un lugar donde dormir por unos meses más al menos —se quejó—. Con tu magia les distes unos meses más, pero pronto terminarán en la calle y cuando eso pase, verán que la bondad que han transmitido no ha servido de nada —se quejó.

—Esa, es solo una de las posibilidades… —mencionó Shura—. Pero hay otras bondades —apuntó a la puerta, y por esta entraron Ikki y Shun, y aquello hizo sonreír a Shura—. No estabas presente, pero esta mañana Aioria utilizó el dinero para las compras en pos de la caridad. Ikki y Shun trabajan en un orfanato, que logró cumplir la meta de su celebración, y en agradecimiento, han traído un obsequio muy especial, y este, no es un obsequio material, es un obsequio diferente, se llama, gratitud —le mencionó, apuntó, y en medio de la pista de baile, Ikki y Shun se detuvieron, acompañado de un numeroso grupo de huérfanos entre los que estaban Kiki.

—Su atención por favor —comenzó Ikki, y la posada entró en silencio—. Antes de que se hagan malas ideas, no hemos venido a mendigar —sonrió Ikki y Shun le dio un codazo en el pecho—. Déjame terminar… —le susurró Ikki—. Como les decía, no hemos venido por dinero, hemos venido por otra razón. El día de hoy, algunos de ustedes hicieron ofrendas al orfanato, entre ellas, se encuentra una ofrenda muy significativa de Aioria Fizziwig, y gracias a esta ofrenda, estos niños pudieron tener su primera navidad. Y ellos quisieran tener unas palabras con ustedes, y con el bondadoso anfitrión de esta celebración —prosiguió Ikki, y Kiki se adelantó en encuentro de Aioria.

—Señor Fizziwing, los huérfanos del orfanato Graude le hicimos esto… —comenzó Kiki, y le entregó una corona hecha de ramas y adornada con laureles—. Sabemos que no es mucho, pero lo hicimos con cariño, y con agradecimiento, porque para nosotros se ha convertido en un rey bondadoso, que nos ha traído una noche de alegría —finalizó, y todos los huérfanos hablaron al unísono—. ¡Muchas gracias señor Fizziwig! —gritaron todos, y la posada se llenó de aplausos, tantos, que incluso Saga estaba aplaudiendo, aunque no se había dado cuenta.

—¿Entonces soy el rey de la bondad? —se burló Aioria, poniéndose la corona—. Gracias, gracias, esto lo hacemos con gusto —prosiguió Aioria, y todos gritaron su nombre—. La posada Fizziwig como saben, no atraviesa sus mejores momentos. Antes esta celebración era más ostentosa cuando mi hermano Aioros vivía. Pero seguimos aquí, y seguimos transmitiendo alegría… y lo seguiremos haciendo, mientras podamos… Feliz Navidad, amigos… esto no solo ha sido posible gracias a mí. Es su bondad, y su alegría la que me ayudó a seguir adelante cuando mi hermano falleció… y es mi deseo, crear una ciudad donde la tragedia de mi hermano no se repita, y donde exista la paz… si puedo conseguir eso… incluso si termino desahuciado por mis deudas en la calle… todo habrá valido la pena… —susurró lo último Aioria, con lágrimas en sus ojos, Marín se le acercó, le tomó la mano, y lloró con él—. Mi vida tiene significado. ¡Feliz Navidad a todos! ¡Que siga la fiesta! —gritó, y todos se alegraron.

—Aplaudiste, eso es buena señal —se burló Shura, y Saga se impresionó—. La recompensa no se busca, pero siempre se obtiene. Los Fizziwig sobrevivirán, tal vez una, tal vez dos navidades más, pero el pueblo jamás olvidará lo que los Fizziwig han hecho, la alegría que han transmitido. Me pregunto si habrá alguien que te recuerde a ti cuando te vayas, Saga —se preguntó Shura.

—¿Me estás amenazando, espíritu? —preguntó Saga, y Shura lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar fuera de la posada. Saga lo siguió—. ¿Qué hay de Aioria? ¿Lo dejaremos aquí? —le preguntó dudoso.

—Aioria Fizziwig ha aprendido lo que debía aprender, pero algunos son más obstinados y necesitan lecciones más profundas. Y no hay lección más profunda que la que puede mostrarte tu querida sobrina Saori, y la pequeña producto de la unión que no has terminado de aceptar y por la que torturas continuamente a tu empleado Milo Cratchit —insistió Shura y continuó caminando, sacó un bastón de caramelo, y comenzó a comerlo—. ¿Un bastón? —preguntó, y Saga lo ignoró pero continuó siguiendo a Shura—. Más para mí —continuó.

—A mí nadie me ha brindado esa bondad —susurró Saga, y Shura notó un tono de celos en la voz de Saga—. Si la gente me hubiera brindado ese tipo de bondad, probablemente las cosas hubieran sido diferentes —mencionó.

—Nunca has dado razones para que la gente sea bondadosa contigo —le recordó Shura—. Y aun así, ha habido quienes te han brindado esa bondad. Aioros Fizziwig te dio casa y trabajo, incluso el tacaño de Mephisto Marley te educó. Terminaste siendo una avaro por tus propias razones, no por los demás. Incluso tu querida sobrina, no hay navidad en que no espere que te presentes, aunque tú nunca vayas —le recriminó.

—Nadie me espera en ningún lugar —se quejó Saga, y Shura lo ignoró y siguió caminando—. No hay quien se preocupe por mí. La bondad solo la brindan quienes conocen y buscan un beneficio de los demás, nadie jamás ha tenido razones para ser bondadoso conmigo —insistió.

—Eso no te lo discuto, tú no has dado razones para ello —le apuntó Shura—. Pero de todas formas, hay gente que aún es más bondadosa, incluso con completos desconocidos —le mencionó, y Shura apuntó a un trineo, y a Hyoga y a Milo sosteniendo una escalera mientras Aldebarán en la cima le ofrecía la mano a Hilda para ayudarla a subir.

—Ten cuidado —le mencionó Aldebarán con cierta preocupación, y Hilda le dedicó una gentil sonrisa, mientras aceptaba la ayuda de Aldebarán—. Esta es la última casa. Después de eso la próxima parada es en tu casa, Cratchit —se burló Aldebarán del nombre heredado de Milo gracias al sueño de Saori.

—Me iré adelantando. Saori seguramente está preocupada —le mencionó Milo, y Aldebarán asintió, mientras ayudaba a Hilda a sentarse en la orilla de la chimenea y a bajar usando una cuerda. Saga lo observó todo, sin saber en qué pensar.

—¿Sorprendido? —le mencionó Shura—. Todos los años el Alcalde de la ciudad solicita un préstamo a tu negocio. ¿Pensabas que era para sus fines egoístas? Los políticos nunca son honestos después de todo —espetó Shura.

—Pensé que la razón de solicitar esos préstamos era para financiar algún acto corrupto de gobierno. Todos los políticos son así —mencionó Saga—. No me esperé que estaba financiando a un grupo de ladrones de casas, sabía que financiaba ladrones, pero no de ese tipo —finalizó.

—No son ladrones, Saga, es todo lo contrario —caminó Shura, y traspasó la pared, Saga lo intentó y logró entrar en la casa sin problema alguno. Dentro, Shura buscó la chimenea, que soltaba aserrín mientras Hilda intentaba bajar por ella—. Lo que hacen es revivir un cuento navideño que llena de esperanzas a los niños. Algunos considerarían esta práctica como inútil, un gasto innecesario del gobierno de esta ciudad, pero este acto, ha alegrado los corazones de los niños por años y los ha hecho creer en la magia, en la bondad. No están robando… están regalando alegría… —concluyó.

—¡Eeek! —resbaló Hilda, azotó en contra del aserrín, y este se elevó por toda la habitación mientras Hilda tocía sin cesar—. No hace mucho que apagaron la chimenea… —susurró Hilda, y se levantó con cautela, observando a los alrededores buscando a ver si alguien estaba despierto.

—¿Escuchaste algo? —resonaron los susurros en una habitación cercana—. ¿Ya llegó? —se volvió a escuchar, y Hilda se acercó a la puerta, se asomó con cuidado, y cuando se percató de que no habían niños, entró—. Qué alivio, son ustedes —escuchó Saga que le decían a Hilda—. Lamento no haber podido llevar la llave a la alcaldía —continuó una madre que se levantaba para atender a Hilda.

—No es necesario… estoy acostumbrada a bajar por la chimenea, solo por favor apáguenla más temprano el próximo año. El ladrillo estaba resbaloso —les mencionó Hilda, y fue al pie del árbol, y comenzó a leer una lista—. Dos niños… y una niña… espadas de madera y escudos para los niños, y una princesa de peluche para la niña, y para los padres, una corbata y un bolso de mano —sacó los regalos, los puso bajo del árbol, y regresó a la chimenea, y tiró de la cuerda un par de veces, entonces comenzó a subir.

—¿Lo comprendes? —le preguntó Shura, y Saga lo negó—. Todas las navidades, el alcalde toma una fracción del presupuesto para comprar regalos. Semanas antes en una reunión del pueblo, se reúnen todos para entregar las llaves de sus casas. Algunos sin embargo, no pueden asistir a dejar sus llaves, pero permiten al alcalde y a sus ayudantes entrar en sus casas por la chimenea. Por ello todas las casas tienen chimeneas —aseguró.

—La mía tiene una chimenea y jamás han entrado en mi casa… salvo Aioria que entró por otras razones como un vulgar ladrón —aseguró Saga mientras miraba los regalos bajo el árbol, Shura sin embargo tenía respuesta a semejante queja.

—Si fueras a las reuniones del pueblo, sabrías que todos se ponen de acuerdo en aceptar las condiciones —mencionó Shura, mientras Hilda volvía a subir por la chimenea—. Todo el pueblo se reúne, y anotan su nombre en una lista si desean recibir la visita del alcalde, o dejan en blanco si no. Al no asistir a las reuniones, tu casa nunca es visitada. Si eres ignorado por el pueblo y la celebración, es por tu propia soledad auto infligida —Saga lo pensó. No era que quisiera regalos, pero sí se sentía excluido—. Vamos, hace falta una casa por visitar —se apresuró, traspasó la pared, Saga lo siguió y al hacerlo se percató de que Shura lo había transportado a una casa muy humilde, donde una pequeña niña que Saga conocía bien hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse despierta a pesar de que su cabeza le pesaba y comenzaba a caer víctima del sueño dentro del sueño.

—trata de mantenerte despierta, cariño. Tu padre no debe tardar en llegar —era la casa de Saori, y al escuchar las palabras de su madre, Shaula se forzó a sí misma a abrir los ojos de par en par intentando despertar, aunque fuera algo casi inútil—. ¿En dónde estás, Milo? —se preguntó, y en ese momento Shaula se levantó de improviso, corrió hasta la puerta, y en el momento en que se abrió se lanzó a las piernas de su padre.

—¡Papá! —gritó la pequeña, abrazando la pierna de un Milo sorprendido, que la levantó, le dio un gentil beso en la frente, y aceptó de la pequeña un abrazo—. Tenía miedo… no llegabas y me sentía sola… —lloró Shaula, y Milo le acarició la cabeza mientras la llevaba en brazos.

—Tranquila bebé… papi está aquí —le susurró Milo, y shaula asintió y se negó a soltarle el cuello, Milo entonces miró de reojo a Saori, que lo miraba parada en medio de la habitación—. Puedo explicarlo… —comenzó.

—No tienes nada que explicar… me alegra que estés aquí —se acercó Saori, abrazó a su marido y a su hija, y besó a Milo con gentileza—. Mi tío se comporta como todo un patán. ¿Cómo es posible que te haga trabajar hasta estas horas de la noche? Pasaste toda nochebuena trabajando, eso es horrible… hablaré con mi tío… —se quejó.

—Él no tiene la culpa… yo me escapé del trabajo para comprar los víveres para la cena de nochebuena y llevar a Shaula a comprar su medicina. Por cierto. ¿te tomaste tus pastillas? —le preguntó, y Shaula asintió.

—Saben horrible, giak, no me gusta… pero sí me la tomé —mencionó Shaula—. ¿Podemos comer ya? Tengo mucha hambre, pero no podemos comer si no estamos todos juntos… —agregó Shaula con ojos llenos de esperanza, y con su barriguita haciendo sonidos famélicos.

—No tenías que quedarte despierta hasta ahora, cariño —le mencionó Milo, sentándose en el sillón mientras Saori preparaba la mesa—. ¿La encontraste? —le susurró Milo mientras Saori estaba ocupada, Shura entonces le pidió a Saga que se acercara, y se sentaron en el sillón mientras Shaula asentía, y tomaba una de sus muñecas de trapo, y sacaba de su espalda una pequeña cajita dorada con adornos de plata—. ¿Dónde la encontraste? —preguntó Milo.

—Mamá la tenía escondida en el armario… dentro de una de sus botas… —susurró Shaula, y Milo tomó la caja y la guardó en su bolsillo—. ¿Puedes arreglarla? —le preguntó en susurros, y Milo asintió—. Mamá estará muy feliz… —susurró nuevamente, y su barriguita resonó, arrebatándole a Milo una carcajada.

—Pobre, tu madre te mata de hambre —y Shaula sonrió, mientras Milo le acariciaba la cabellera—. Ah, por cierto, necesitaremos tres platos más, estamos esperando visitas —y Saori parpadeó un par de veces mientras servía las crepas que Saga había visto gracias a la visión de Shura—. Necesitaremos tres platos más, y galletas con leche, muchas pero muchas galletas con leche, porque papi logró asegurarte una sorpresa para esta navidad —le susurró Milo, y Shaula ahogó un suspiró de la emoción—. Saori, ¿harías los honores? —preguntó Milo.

—¡Cuento de navidad! —gritó Shaula, corriendo hasta Saori, jalando a su madre en dirección al sillón, y forzando a Saori a sentarse junto a Milo. Shaula entonces se sentó en las piernas de ambos—. ¡Cuento! ¡Cuento! ¡Cuen…! —pero su estómago resonó, y Shaula se ruborizó—. Soy fuerte… quiero cuento… —miró a su madre con ojos llorosos.

—No creo que sea saludable… Shaula… no quisiste comer nada y ya es muy tarde… —pero Shaula infló sus mejillas, pidiéndole con una carita de puchero a su madre que le contara un cuento—. Está bien… durante la noche de navidad… todo es silencio, no se escucha ni siquiera el chillido de un ratón… niños y niñas duermen, se han portado bien, pero el cansancio los ha vencido —y Shaula asintió un par de veces, feliz por escuchar el relato—. De pronto se escucha en el techo… pam… pam… pam… —mencionó, y de pronto, se escuchó un resonar en el techo de su casa—. ¿Eh? —se sorprendió Saori, Milo sonrió, y Shaula comenzó a saltar en las piernas de su padre—. Milo… ¿no le diste las llaves al alcalde? —preguntó Saori.

—Eso no es divertido, conseguí algo mucho, mucho mejor… —le sonrió Milo, y Saori lo negó—. Adelgazó, entrará —insistió Milo, y Saori lo negó varias veces—. Es un poco tarde para detenerlo, ¿sabes? Sigue contando la historia —susurró.

—Pe-pe-pero… —comenzó Saori, y las cenizas comenzaron a caer por los interiores de la chimenea, sorprendiendo a Shaula, que saltaba arriba y abajo emocionada—. La chimenea comenzó a moverse, algo bajaba por ella, lentamente, silenciosamente… —comenzó, pero el sonido proveniente de la chimenea era demasiado ruidoso para encajar con la historia—. Era un hombre que trae alegría a los niños que se han portado bien, y mientras bajaba por la chimenea, su risa resonaba tranquila, y llena de alegría —finalizó, y Shaula cerró sus manitas como en forma de plegaria.

—¡Ho ho hoooooooooo! —resonó un grito, y Aldebarán azotó con fuerza, alzando toda una nube de polvo, pero eso no detuvo a Shaula de gritar con alegría y correr en dirección al inmenso hombre que había caído por la chimenea—. Por las barbas de San Nicolás… creo que me romí las posaderas… —gritó Aldebarán, y entonces sintió el cuerpecito de la pequeña Shaula abrazandole el pecho.

—¡Es Santa! ¡Es Santa! ¡Es Santa! ¡Es Santa! ¡Es Santa! —gritaba Shaula emocionada, y mientras lo hacía, Hilda terminó de bajar por la chimenea con una mejor habilidad que Aldebarán, y Shaula gritó emocionada—. ¡Jackeline Frost! —gritó, y se lanzó a la cintura de Hilda.

—Así es, soy Jackeline Frost —sonrió Hilda, sacando un poco de nieve de su bolsa y espolvoreándola sobre la cabeza de una Shaula sumamente emocionada, y mientras Hilda distraía a Shaula, Milo ayudó a Aldebarán a ponerse de pie y fue a abrirle la puerta a Hyoga, que entró con una pequeña bolsa de regalos—. Y aquí viene nuestro alegre elfo con los obsequios navideños —continuó Hilda—. No lo viste, pero atravesó una pared.

—¡Wow! ¿Enserio? —se alegró Shaula, y miró a Hyoga—. ¡Hazlo otra vez! ¡Hazlo otra vez! ¡Hazlo otra vez! —sonrió Shaula, y Hyoga se preocupó un poco, pero entonces le mostró el saco de regalos, y Shaula gritó emocionada.

—No lo entiendo —mencionó Saga, y Shura lo miró de reojo—. Esta no puede ser la misma Shaula que conocí. La Shaula que yo conozco es tan tímida que se asustaría con su propia sombra, y no hablaría con nadie sin primero enterrar la cara en el pecho de su padre. ¿Cómo pudo haber cambiado tan rápido? —preguntó.

—Eso es lo que causa la esperanza en estas fiestas, el conocimiento de saber que hay recompensa en ser una buena persona —le explicó Shura, y Saga se frotó la barbilla—. A los niños, se les cuenta desde jóvenes que si se portan bien, Santa Claus que todo lo ve y todo losabe, vendrá en navidad a recompensarlos —le terminó de explicar Shura.

—En otras palabras, los padres engañan a sus hijos para que se porten bien todo el año por un miserable regalo —fue la frívola respuesta de Saga, y Shura bajó la cabeza, y la movió en negación.

—No lo comprendes, Saga —mencionó Shura—. Para los niños es muy importante, es algo por lo que vale la pena portarse bien todo el año, el saber que Santa Claus vendrá, y los recompensará por su buen comportamiento —finalizó su explicación.

—Cuando esos niños crezcan, no apreciarán esto. Sabrán que fueron engañados, que fueron forzados a comportarse por un mísero regalo —insistió Saga. Y Shura se rio con fuerza ante semejante comentario.

—Cuando esos niños crezcan, recordarán la alegría que les causaba la navidad, y la nostalgia de ser recompensados en un día como este —apuntó Saga en dirección a Aldebarán, que observaba a Milo, a Saori, y luego a Shaula, y aspiraba con fuerza y desprecio, pero al ver la carita de Shaula, su ira se disipaba, y era reemplazada por un cariño muy especial hacia una niña nacida de un sueño, quien a pesar de no ser real, conmovía el corazón de Aldebarán.

—Entonces, tú eres la creación del sueño y las ilusiones de Athena… eres una pequeña bastante simpática… —mencionó Aldebarán, y acarició la cabellera de Shaula, que estaba sumamente feliz—. No siento la presencia de los Oneiros, no siento ninguna amenaza, es como si los Oneiros no existiesen, todo en este sueño es tan pacífico —se preocupó Aldebarán, y miró a Milo y a Saori—. Todo parece en orden, tal vez sea un error bajar la guardia, pero seguir con el cuento, es lo mejor que se me ocurre para llegar al final y encontrar a los dioses del sueño… además… esta realidad es tan pacifica… casi desearía formar parte de ella… casi… preferiría entregarme a esta realidad… y aceptarla como propia —finalizó, y sin darse cuenta, igual que pasó con Milo y con Aioria, Aldebarán adoptó esta realidad—. Te tengo un regalo, pequeña. Cierra los ojos —le mencionó, y Shaula se alegró, y cerró los ojos. Aldebarán entonces buscó en el interior de su saco, y de este extrajo una pequeña ranita de peluche, que colocó en los brazos de Shaula, que al sentir la suave sensación abrió los ojos, y gritó de alegría.

—¡Una ranita de peluche! —se alegró Shaula, y saltó por todas partes con la ranita en sus brazos—. ¿Cómo lo supo? Es mi animal favorito de todos. Santa en verdad lo sabe todo —se impresionó Shaula, y Saori miró a Milo, sabiendo que él le había dicho a Aldebarán—. ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Seré más buena este año que viene! —mencionó.

—Ya eres buena, pequeña, pero alguien me ha dicho que no eres muy sociable y que no tienes muchos amigos —se encorvó Aldebarán, y Shaula desvió la mirada algo apenada—. Se más abierta el próximo año, has más amigos… —le mencionó.

—Momo es mi nueva amiga —le mostró su ranita a Aldebarán, que sonrió al notar que la ranita ya tenía nombre—. Ella es mi amiga… ella cuenta, ¿verdad? Esque me da miedo hacer otros amigos… cuando se dan cuenta de que estoy enferma… no quieren jugar conmigo… —lloró Shaula.

—¿Enferma? —preguntó Saga—. ¿Cómo que enferma? Yo la veo en perfecta salud —mencionó y se acercó para ver a la niña, que ocultaba su rostro detrás de su ranita de peluche—. ¿Qué enfermedad puede tener esta niña? —preguntó.

—Saori se embarazó a los 15 años, y tuvo a Shaula antes de cumplir los 16 —comenzó a explicarle Shura, y Saga recordó su coraje al enterarse del embarazo de su sobrina—. Una niña naciendo en esas condiciones siempre deja secuelas de interés. ¿Recuerdas por qué Milo trabaja para ti en un empleo que le ocasiona tantas molestias? —preguntó.

—Me suplicó por un trabajo, y yo se lo di solo por las suplicas de Saori —mencionó Saga, y Shura asintió—. Pensé que no dudaría, pero a pesar de los malos tratos y la mala paga se quedó —finalizó Saga.

—Porque necesitaba el dinero. Durante el primer año de vida de Shaula, los doctores detectaron una condición, en su corazón —le explicó Shura, y Saga se horrorizó y observó a Shaula, que respiraba pesadamente a pesar de no hacer nada más que saltar de alegría—. Las medicinas de Shaula son muy importantes. Un solo día sin tomarlas significaría una muerte segura. Podría recuperarse con un tratamiento más costoso, pero Milo no puede renunciar y buscar un mejor trabajo a riesgo de no poder asegurar los medicamentos de su hija. Esta condición de su corazón, la ha forzado a no poder jugar con los otros niños, que cuando descubren que no puede seguirles el paso, dejan de jugar con ella, y la rechazan. Es por eso que Shaula vive temerosa de hacer amigos, tiene miedo de que la rechacen —continuó.

—Pero nadie debería vivir en estas condiciones —se preocupó Saga al mirar a la pequeña—. Por qué no han hecho nada para mejorar la salud de la niña. ¿Por qué no han buscado ayuda? —preguntó, y Shura bajó la cabeza.

—Porque sabe que es inútil —le respondió Shura, y Saga miró a Saori y a Milo, que miraban a su pequeña con ojos llorosos—. El tratamiento que necesita Shaula cuesta una pequeña fortuna que no pueden solventar. Por eso Milo y Saori se han dado a la tarea de vivir todos los días para entregarle la mayor felicidad a su pequeña. Porque es solo cuestión de unos cuantos años más, tal vez dos o tres, para que su pequeño cuerpo no pueda más y termine cediendo.

—¿Ella va a morir? —preguntó Saga, y Shura movió sus brazos arriba y abajo indicando que no lo sabía—. ¡Tú lo sabes! ¡Dime! ¿Shaula va a morir? —continuó preguntando, y Shura nuevamente movió sus hombros arriba y abajo.

—Le preguntas al fantasma equivocado… —fue la respuesta de Shura, y Saga lo notó cabizbajo, y con el cabello cubierto de canas—. El fantasma al que buscas, es el fantasma de la navidad futura, ese tiene la respuesta que yo no puedo darte, harías bien en preguntarlo, yo solo puedo mostrarte el presente, y la belleza actual… esta belleza puede que pronto se pierda, no lo sé, pero hoy existe… en esta belleza, se encuentra la felicidad y la alegría en los actos de caridad, en el amor, en la entrega. Esta familia ha hecho todo por hacer que la corta vida de esta niña valga la pena, han hecho grandes sacrificios —apuntó Shura a Milo, que se separaba del grupo, abría la caja de oro y plata y comenzaba a cambiarle los engranajes sin que Saori se diera cuenta—. Las buenas acciones, la bondad de corazón, no se necesita más que eso. Tanto Milo como Saori saben que cada segundo que pasa es un segundo más cercano a la muerte de su pequeña, pero no la lloran, no sufren la enfermedad. Saben que no pueden salvarla, y aun así disfrutan de su alegría, se deleitan en sus sonrisa, en su felicidad. Estoy seguro… que incluso cuando ella se vaya… seguirán adelante, como familia, atesorando los buenos recuerdos, y reviviéndolos cada navidad, así como debe de ser… —finalizó.

—Espero que funcione… —susurró Milo, y comenzó a darle cuerda a la cajita—. Su atención por favor —pidió Milo, y todos lo miraron—. Antes de comenzar con la cena navideña, hay otro regalo que tiene que ser entregado. Pero este regalo no es de Santa Claus, este es un regalo de mí, para la mujer que amo, un regalo de su abuelo Mitsumasa… que creías olvidado… —prosiguió Milo, sacó la cajita dorada, y una delicada tonada se dejó escuchar—. Feliz navidad… Saori… —abrió la caja Milo, y Saori se cubrió los labios, y sus ojos se humedecieron.

—La caja de música que me regaló mi abuelo… —lloró Saori—. ¿La reparaste? —preguntó, y Milo se alegró de que la tonada se escuchara, aliviado de saber que el cambio de engranes había resultado—. No había escuchado esa tonada en años… Milo… es el mejor regalo de todos… —lloró Saori, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, dándole un gentil beso a su marido, y aceptando de sus manos la pequeña caja musical, y viendo dentro de ella a la bailarina en su hermosa danza.

—Me alegra que te gustara… no logré ahorrar lo suficiente para comprarte una nueva, así que fui con el herrero a que me forjara unos engranes nuevos… —le susurró Milo, y Saori sonrió—. En verdad desearía haberte podido dar algo mejor… pero… sabes que el dinero tiene usos más importantes… —le ofreció su mano Milo a Shaula, que se reunió con ellos. Saga por fin no pudo soportarlo, se soltó en llanto al ver la escena, una familia reunida, compartiendo un momento de navidad—. Es una tonada tan relajante… —suspiró Milo.

—Lo es… —mencionó Saori—. Una tonada que no había escuchado en años… una tonada… que solo existía en mis sueños más profundos… el único recuerdo de mi difunto abuelo. Recuerdo que de niña solía escuchar esta tonada todo el tiempo, fue el regalo más preciado… pienso… que debía tener la edad de Shaula… extraño tanto a mi abuelo… en verdad… esta tonada… simplemente despierta mis recuerdos… —pero la tonada despertó más recuerdos de los que Saori esperaba, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y sus ojos comenzaron a llorar con mayor intensidad—. ¿Recuerdos? Comienzo a recordar… —se impresionó Saori, miró a Milo, miró a Aldebarán, incluso pudo ver a Saga y a Shura que no eran vistos por nadie más—. ¿Dónde? —comenzó, asustándose—. ¿Quién? —miró a Shaula, que comenzó a preocuparse.

—¿Mamá? —le preguntó, Saori se impresionó, retrocedió, y las dos realidades de Saori se unieron en una. Recordó su vida anterior, y asimiló su vida actual como un sueño—. ¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien? ¡Mamá! —se preocupó Shaula, y Saori la miró fijamente—. Mamá… te ves triste… —se preocupó, y Saori, aunque con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, se forzó a sí misma a sonreír.

—Estoy triste… puede ser… es verdad estoy triste… —lloró Saori—. Pero al mismo tiempo… no podría ser más feliz. ¿Puedes comprenderlo, Milo? —le preguntó Saori—. ¿Lo entiendes? ¿El cómo se siente estar triste, morir por dentro, y aun así ser la persona más feliz que existe? ¿Lo entiendes? —preguntó Saori en desesperación.

—Lo entiendo… diosa Athena… —mencionó Milo, y Saori se impresionó y se cubrió los labios—. Siempre lo he entendido… siempre lo he sabido… —le sonrió, mantuvo la calma, y Saori lo vio colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de Shaula, y acariciándole la cabellera a pesar de su confusión—. Pero no puedo desprenderme de esta realidad… lo lamento mucho… pero usted estaba tan feliz… que no podía arruinarle esta felicidad… —susurró, y todos miraron a Milo y a Saori con curiosidad—. No puedo renunciar a ella, no aún… debo saber cómo termina esta historia… —lloró Milo, y Saori asintió—. Perdóneme… le he fallado… —finalizó.

—No hay nada que perdonar… —se acercó Saori, tomó las manos de Milo, y lo miró fijamente—. No cambiaría esto… por nada en el mundo… no me vuelvas a despertar por favor… no lo hagas… —le suplicó.

—Esa es una promesa que no puedo cumplirte… —agregó Milo, colocó su mano sobre la caja, y la volvió a cerrar, sobresaltando a Saori, que retrocedió un par de pasos, y notó sus lágrimas—. La caja permanecerá cerrada y no volverá a abrirse… hasta que termine de vivir la vida que usted ha creado… —finalizó Milo, guardó la cajita, y le sonrió a Saori—. Lo lamento… cariño… creo que te di un regalo muy impactante… perdón por hacerte llorar… —le sonrió.

—¿Llorar? —se preguntó Saori, miró sus lágrimas, y después a la preocupada de su hija—. Creo… que estaba muy conmovida. No te asustes cariño, mami está bien —se agachó, la abrazó, y tranquilizó a Shaula—. Mami está bien. Jamás había sido más feliz… —prosiguió, y besó a su hija.

—Así es… —susurró Milo—. Jamás habías sido tan feliz… Saori… —comenzó a retirarse, Milo, a su cuarto, a ocultar la cajita de música—. No sé cuánto tiempo vaya a durar este sueño. Aioria y Aldebarán ya llegaron, eso significa que quedan seis horas en el reloj de Cronos… —concluyó Milo—. El siguiente será Mu, y al final Shaka… cuando llegue el verdadero Mu será tiempo de buscar a los Oneiros. Solo espero… poder despedirme de Shaula como se debe cuando ese momento llegue… o mejorar su salud… lo que sea… —miró Milo al espíritu de Shura despidiéndose de Saga, y convirtiéndose en polvo dorado—. Si recuerdo bien la historia, Saga ahora verá a un tercer espíritu. Eso me dará algunos años más para mantener a Saori contenta, y buscar el final feliz de mi hija. Y cuando eso ocurra… —miró Milo a la cajita de música—. Los asesinaré a los cinco, Oneiros… de una forma tan brutal… que se arrepentirán de haber jugado con los sentimientos de mi diosa… —en los ojos de Milo, brillaron las almas de los cinco Oneiros que se encontraban en pena, y gritaban maldiciendo el nombre de Milo que los había aprisionado dentro de la caja musical. Milo jamás perdió la noción de quién era, vivió voluntariamente esta vida, y tenía a los Oneiros, atrapados donde él quería. En el recuerdo capaz de despertar a Saori de su sueño.


	4. Mu y la Navidad Futura

**¡Al fin! ¡Por fin terminé este capítulo! Me tomó más de lo que pensé pero por fin está listo. Ya que es tarde pasaré directamente a contestar los reviews:**

**dafguerrero: Claro que me encantan tus reviews, jajaja, son muy divertidos. La enfermedad de Shaula en efecto es similar a la de Kardia de Lost Canvas, pero es más bien la misma del pequeño Tim en la historia original de Cuento de Navidad. Aw, sabes como soy, es imposible para mí dejar una historia con Milo siendo color de rosa, así que Milo sufrirá un poco más, pero descuida, trataré de poner algo de diversión después también. Aldebarán en mis historias siempre tiene buenos papeles, y en efecto, Aioria es un noble jajaja.**

**TsukihimePrincess: Milo es más listo de lo que todos creen, pero tampoco es perfecto, la mayoría de las cosas que están pasando es por su culpa así que no es muy inocente que digamos, esté capítulo está algo complejo, pero había muchos cabos sueltos que cubrir así que fue necesario manejarlo así. No sé qué tan bien o mal se llevaran Santa y Jack Frost pero preferí poner a Hilda de Jaqueline Frost que como la señora Claus, jajaja. Y sí sé lo que significa partirte de risa, jajaja.**

**Diana de Acuario: Que bueno que te divertiste con Aldebarán, aunque creo que ya era tiempo de que hubieran un poco de lágrimas en la historia, igual que en la historia de Cuento de Navidad original. En fin, espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.**

**Tsukuyomicerezo27: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Jajaja y perdón por tardarme tanto en terminar tu regalo, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Aw, perdón por conmoverte, te haré una pequeña advertencia, este capítulo también tiene su parte triste, pero te prometo que valdrá la pena leerla, tú confía en mí. No sé si en verdad este es el regalo más hermoso que has recibido, pero gracias por pensarlo así. Solo te pido que mantengas la mente abierta en este capítulo y que confíes en mí, te prometo no defraudarte, de verdad. Aw, me vas a hacer sonrojar. Yo también estoy agradecido por haberte conocido, y sabes que te deseo lo mejor hoy y siempre. Que tengas un muy feliz cumpleaños, me hubiera gustado que este capítulo me quedará un poco más feliz, pero bueno, lo entenderás todo cuando termines de leer. Espero que sigas disfrutando de tu cumpleaños, y espero leerte pronto, cuídate, diviértete, y que cumplas muchos cumpleaños más rodeada de la gente que te ama y te estima, muchas felicidades.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Atenas, Grecia. El Santuario de Athena. 25 de Diciembre de 1986.**

—La flama de la casa de Sagitario se extingue… —comenzó Mu, que entonces miró al trio de caballeros dormido al lado de Saori, su diosa, que no parecía estar lista para despertar—. Solo quedamos dos caballeros y no hay señal de que los Oneiros hayan sido derrotados, el sueño de los cuatro es ininterrumpido, creo que es tiempo de que yo entre también.

—Tal parece que es la última oportunidad —suspiró Shaka con dificultad—. Como bien sabes, Mu, por mantener la puerta de los sueños abierta, si yo llegara a entrar correría el riesgo de que la entrada al reino de Morphia colapse, y todos terminaríamos atrapados para siempre dentro de Morphia. Si para cuando la flama de Piscis comience a extinguirse, ninguno ha salido del sueño… tendré que entrar… y si no tengo cuidado… la puerta y todos nosotros… —suspiró en cansancio.

—Quedaremos atrapados en Morphia y en la realidad creada por el sueño de Saori —mencionó Mu, y tomó un vaso con la leche de la amapola que había preparado—. Serán unas horas muy tortuosas para ti. ¿Seguro que podrás tolerarlo? —preguntó Mu.

—El budismo debería haberme preparado para esto, mi mentalidad me ha ayudado a sobrellevarlo, pero la mente de los dioses… es un enigma más grande que la llegada a la iluminación, al Nirvana… realmente te hace preguntarte si el Nirvana es el equilibrio absoluto, cuando existe una entidad astral mucho mayor que todas las deidades existentes —abrió sus ojos Shaka, y en ellos se reflejó el universo—. No es cuestión de si puedo o no, es cuestión de deber… además… este agotamiento… y esta inmensidad astrológica que pertenece a la mente de nuestra diosa… se ha vuelto una adicción… me tomará bastante tiempo recuperarme si es que salgo de esta… encontrar el equilibrio… ya no me parece tan importante como salvar al ser que es sujeto de nuestra devoción… gustoso abandonaría el Nirvana por salvar a nuestra diosa… vete ya, Mu… resistiré, mantendré la puerta abierta —finalizó, y Mu se preocupó.

—Haré lo posible por salir del sueño de Athena con nuestra diosa y nuestros camaradas… —le mencionó Mu, y Shaka asintió a duras penas—. Pero en caso de no lograrlo… —prosiguió Mu, colocando un vaso con la leche de la amapola al lado de donde Shaka meditaba—. Estamos juntos en esto, si terminamos encerrados en el sueño de Saori, no te culparemos… y continuaremos la vida, dentro de su sueño… —le sonrió Mu, y Shaka asintió.

—Así será —Mu le ofreció su mano a Shaka, y el budista que jamás interactuó tanto con sus compañeros la miró, asintió, y la tomó en un gentil apretó—. Lo mucho que hemos cambiado los dorados por nuestra diosa… es perturbador… tráela devuelta… —finalizó, Mu asintió, y bebió de la leche de la amapola.

La dosis era tan fuerte, que inmediatamente Mu comenzó a sentir los efectos tranquilizantes. Perdió la facultad de sus extremidades y cayó al suelo, intentó mantener los ojos abiertos, pero la visión era nebulosa, y tan solo veía a Shaka frente a él desvanecerse.

—Despierta —escuchó en un susurro. En un principio pensó que la voz provenía de Shaka, pero sus labios no se movían—. Despierta… —volvió a escuchar. Parpadeó, miró nieve, miró el fuego en una forja, volvió a parpadear y Shaka regresó a su visión, pero su mente se perdía.

—¿Puedes repararla? —mencionó alguien, la voz pertenecía a Milo, y tras un parpadeo, miró a Milo frente a él con una bufanda roja, un sombrero de copa, y una pequeña niña de cinco años escondiéndose detrás de él—. Es muy importante… es un regalo para la persona que más amo… —escuchó a Milo decir, parpadeó, y Shaka volvió a aparecer frente a él—. Mu… esta es la llave… —escuchó, parpadeó y miró a Milo fijamente—. Escúchame bien antes de que regreses al mundo de los despiertos… este engrane es la llave… es muy importante… esta niña que vez aquí, es la persona más importante para Saori, ¿lo entiendes? No te atrevas a irte sin comprender esto… —insistió Milo, tomándolo del hombro—. El tiempo en este mundo se mueve de una forma muy extraña, así que, sin importar cuantos años pasen en este mundo, puede solo ser un parpadeo, como puede ser una eternidad. Hagas lo que hagas, seas quien seas, este vivo yo o no… busca a esta niña… busca a Shaula… ella llevará una caja musical como su posesión más preciada, encuentra la caja… esa caja… es el recuerdo más preciado de Saori… si la encuentras, y la abres frente a ella… Saori despertará… la tonada de esa caja es capaz de despertar a Saori de su sueño, pero no debe despertar aún… —le explicó Milo, y Mu asintió—. Si ella despierta, y el cuento no ha terminado, aún despierta se negará a desprenderse de la alegría que ella misma ha creado… los Oneiros no son una amenaza, ¿lo entiendes? La verdadera amenaza… es la felicidad de Saori… y para que Saori pueda despertar… —prosiguió, pero Mu cerró los ojos, y volvió a ver a Shaka.

—¡No! ¡Milo! ¡Tienes que decirme! ¿Qué se necesita para que Saori vuelva a despertar? —preguntó Mu, cerró los ojos, los abrió, pero volvió a ver a Shaka—. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Debo regresar al mundo de los sueños! ¡Milo! ¿Cuál es la llave? —preguntó Mu, cerró los ojos, los abrió nuevamente.

—Despierta —escuchó, su visión se normalizó, y frente a él encontró a Kiki, su discípulo, solo que los años lo habían cambiado—. ¿Estás despierto ya, padre? Balbuceabas incoherencias sobre el señor Cratchit, y una llave. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, Mu se sobresaltó, se incorporó, y despertó en una habitación de madera, con una forja a su izquierda, y un Kiki, siendo un joven adulto de unos 22 años cuando mucho, frente a él y mirándolo con preocupación—. ¿Padre? —preguntó, y Mu se sobresaltó, empujó a Kiki a un lado, y buscó un espejo. Cuando lo encontró, vio que su edad era avanzada, tenía la apariencia de un hombre de casi 40 años de edad, con el rostro un poco arrugado, y algunos traicioneros mechones plateados.

—Athena tiene una concepción algo exagerada sobre la edad… —mencionó Mu, tocándose las arrugar, y acariciando el cabello plateado—. Considerando lo rápido que se desarrolló Athena como humana, no es mucha la sorpresa de que crea que a los 40 ya los hombres tienen canas y arrugas, pero debió saber que como muviano el tiempo no puede afectarme tanto como a los demás —suspiró Mu intranquilo.

—¿Qué dices padre? ¿Seguro que estás bien? —preguntó Kiki, y Mu lo miró, impresionado por la visión de un Kiki adulto—. Probablemente deba trabajar hoy yo en la forja en tu lugar. Estás cansado, y el frio te hiere los huesos —se preocupó Kiki.

—¿Conoces a una niña de cabello azul… pequeña… como de unos cinco años? —le interrumpió Mu, y Kiki parpadeó un par de veces—. Tengo que encontrarla a esa niña… no importa nada más que no sea encontrar a esa niña. Ella tiene en su posesión un objeto muy importante, algo… no sé qué es… pero tengo que encontrarlo. Quiero que hagas todo lo que sea necesario por recuperar ese algo. ¿Lo has entendido? Nada más importa, que no sea encontrar ese objeto… —finalizó Mu, mientras visualizaba el mundo que había sido construido por Saori, un mundo, que no parecía muy típico del sueño de Saori—. Milo… tú lo sabías… —mencionó Mu, mirando a una ciudad repleta de gente grosera, de ladrones, y de codiciosos embusteros, donde la mayor parte de la población era pobre, y en decadencia—. Incluso la alegría de un sueño… no puede dudar para siempre… ahora comprendo tus palabras… la forma de despertar a Saori… es terminando el cuento… necesita desprenderse de la felicidad que ella misma piensa que ha creado… —finalizó Mu, tomó una gabardina, y salió a la ciudad.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Una Dorada Navidad.**

**Capítulo 4: Mu y la Navidad Futura.**

* * *

**El Sueño de Athena. Noche Buena. La Navidad Presente.**

—¿Mamá? —preguntó una mortificada Shaula—. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Te veías triste —le preguntó Shaula, y Saori se terminó de secar las lágrimas, se agachó para cargar a su pequeña, la besó en su frente, y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Todo está bien mi pequeño retoño… tu padre simplemente hizo algo que no me esperaba de él… algo que me hizo sentirme nostálgica… pero a la vez… feliz y satisfecha… —aclaró Saori, que entonces miró a Milo acercarse—. ¿Cenamos, cariño? Shalua se ha quedado despierta ya por mucho tiempo y necesita dormir, pero no puede dormirse con el estómago vacío —sonrió Saori, y el estómago de Shaula volvió a quejarse, y Shaula se lo abrazó avergonzada, arrebatándole la risa a los presentes—. Santa… señorita Jackeline Claus, y Elfo navideño… ¿se quedarán a cenar? —preguntó Saori.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Galletitas y leche para San Nicolás! ¡JA JA JA JA! —se burló Aldebarán, y Hilda le impactó el estómago con el codo, sacándole el aire, y Hilda apuntó al sombrero de Santa—. ¡Oh! ¡Es verdad! ¡HO HO HO HO! —agregó Aldebarán y se sentó junto con Hyoga en la mesa.

—Déjame ayudarte en servir la comida, Saori —se ofreció Hilda—. Calentemos un poco estas crepas, ya han esperado mucho, esperar un poco más no hará mucha diferencia —prosiguió, y tanto Hilda como Saori se retiraron a la cocina, mientras Milo observaba a Saori, y Saori lo miraba de reojo varias veces.

—Shaula… ven aquí… —le habló Milo, y la niña se paró, hizo una reverencia a Aldebarán y a Hyoga, y corrió a encuentro de su padre—. Buen trabajo encontrando la cajita navideña de mamá. Pero ahora la tenemos que volver a esconder —le susurró Milo mientras llevaba a Shaula a su habitación. Milo entonces vio de reojo a los espíritus casi imperceptibles de Saga y de Shura, se sentó en la cama, y sentó a Shaula junto a él—. ¿Me prestas tu rana? —preguntó Milo.

—Se llama Momo, y hace croac, croac —sonrió Shaula, arrebatándole a Milo una gentil sonrisa—. Y da saltitos… así… —comenzó a jugar Shaula, y Milo la detuvo por un momento—. ¿Pasa algo papi? ¿Tiene algo que ver con que mamá se pusiera triste? —comenzó.

—Eres una pequeña traviesa muy lista —le picó Milo la nariz, y Shaula sonrió—. Tienes la inocencia y belleza de tu madre… y la agudeza mental de tu padre… Saori hizo un buen trabajo creándote, y yo… cometí un error terrible encariñándome contigo… —entristeció un poco Milo, y abrazó a su pequeña—. Desearía… que este mundo no desapareciera… desearía quedarme contigo siempre… pero Saori tiene que despertar… es por un bien mayor… pero no puede despertar todavía, lo comprobé al abrir la caja frente a ella... —y Shaula miró a su padre con curiosidad—. ¿Sabes qué es esto? —preguntó.

—Papá dijo que es la caja de recuerdos de mamá —y Milo asintió—. ¿Esa caja tiene recuerdos feos? ¿Por qué hicieron llorar a mamá? —preguntó, y Milo suspiró, y le frotó la cabellera a su pequeña nuevamente—. ¿Estás triste? —preguntó.

—¿Yo? —se impresionó Milo—. Sinceramente sí… pero… al mismo tiempo. Me considero el caballero capaz de crear milagros, y tú eres un milagro al que no pienso renunciar… —aseguró Milo, y Shaula se frotó la barbilla curiosa—. No sé cómo lo haré pero algo se me ocurrirá. Y si recuerdo bien el cuento, aún tengo varios años para pensar en algo. Así que, hasta que ese día llegue, Momo se comerá, y guardará en su pansa la cajita de recuerdos de tu madre… —sugirió Milo, y abrió la boca de la rana, y metió la caja dentro—. Esta rana es muy importante, cuida bien de Momo, jamás te separes de ella. Momo es, y siempre será tu posesión más preciada, y lo más importante, es que tu madre no puede, bajo ningún motivo, quitarte a Momo, ¿lo entiendes? Solo se entregarás a Momo, cuando yo te lo diga. ¿Entiendes? —y Shaula asintió—. Entonces ya todo está bien. Tu madre volverá a ser feliz, y seguiremos siendo una familia contenta, por siempre —finalizó Milo.

—¿Lo prometes? —preguntó Shaula, y Milo se impresionó—. ¿Por el meñique? —insistió, y Milo sonrió mientras veía a su hija ofreciéndole el meñique. Milo entonces asintió, tomó el meñique, y Shaula comenzó a mover ambas manos sostenidas por los meñiques en forma de columpio—. Está es, la promesa del meñique… —comenzó a cantar Shaula—. El hilo del destino que a los amigos unirá, prometer por el meñique es y especial, y si miento y no prometo mil agujas comeré… mil agujas comeré, mil agujas comeré, si miento por el meñique mil agujas comeré… —terminó su canción Shaula, y milo sonrió, y la barriguita de Shaula volvió a resonar—. ¿Hay una promesa para comer mil crepas? ¡Estoy famélica! —se quejó Shaula.

—En verdad… eres la ternura más grande que jamás he conocido… —se impresionó Milo, y le acarició la mejilla a Shaula—. Vamos a cenar… aunque por la hora sería desayunar, y no olvides a Momo, es muy importante —y Shaula asintió, tomó a Momo, y salió corriendo con la pequeña ranita de peluche en sus brazos.

Saga observó toda la escena, conmovido por la escena familiar, y por el amor que Milo profesaba por su pequeña Shaula, una niña tan noble que Saga no supo apreciar, y que ahora se arrepentía por no haberla sabido valorar.

—Espíritu —comenzó Saga, mirando a Shura, quien se veía más viejo que nunca, con el cabello completamente cubierto en canas tan blancas como la misma nieve—. Espíritu, debo saberlo. La salud de esta niña llegará a convertirse en una desgracia mortal. ¿O puede el amor de esta familia salvarla y regresarle su buena salud? —preguntó.

—No puede regresarse lo que jamás se ha tenido —le mencionó Shura, y Saga comenzó a preocuparse—. Yo solo sé, lo que ocurre en la navidad presente. El pasado, ha ocurrido ya. El futuro, es un misterio. El ahora, es un regalo. Por eso se llama presente —le sonrió Shura, y Saga asintió—. Disfrutar el ahora, como si fuera el último día de tu existencia, es el regalo más preciado, Saga. Espero que lo hayas entendido, el futuro es algo que yo no puedo ver, le corresponde a otro espíritu el brindarte esa enseñanza. Vive, Saga, que la abundancia de tu corazón, perdure en el tiempo, y no dejes jamás de disfrutar tu presente —terminó Shura, y frente a los ojos atónitos de Saga, Shura se convirtió en polvo dorado, desvaneciéndose, y dejando a un conmocionado Saga, con los ojos llorosos, de vuelta en su mansión.

—No…. no puedes irte… —lloró Saga, arrodillándose en el suelo, y buscando el polvo dorado—. Levántate y dime más. Hay mucho más que debo saber, mucho más que tengo que ver. ¿Qué pasará con la pequeña Shaula, y con mi querida sobrina Saori? Debo saberlo, tengo que saberlo.

—Y lo sabrás… —escuchó Saga, se puso de pie, y encontró su mansión rodeada de una densa neblina—. El espíritu de la navidad presente terminó su turno, las campanadas no se habrán escuchado, pero estás dentro de los dominios de otro espíritu… —prosiguió la voz, y Saga se dio la vuelta, buscando en los alrededores al dueño de la cortante y frívola voz.

—¿Eres acaso otro de los espíritus? —preguntó Saga, mirando a su alrededor, y sintiendo el tremendo frio que lo forzó a frotarse sus brazos—. Afrodita y Shura me han enseñado tanto, y estoy dispuesto a seguir aprendiendo. ¿Dónde estás espíritu? ¿Por qué no te muestras y me dejas verte? —preguntó.

—Mi visión no es una que sea bien recibida… —mencionó el espíritu, y Saga se dio la media vuelta, encontrando a un hombre joven, vestido en una túnica negra, y cuyos ojos azules brillaban en el interior de la túnica oscura y sombría—. Me mostraré ante ti —hablaba el espíritu, y con cada palabra que salía de su boca, más neblina fría salía de esta, convirtiendo el lugar en un extenso reino de niebla y vapor de agua—. Mi nombre… es Camus… es espíritu de la navidad futura… he venido a enseñarte las consecuencias del sendero de vida que elegiste seguir… —prosiguió, la neblina arremolinándose en su aliento, sus ojos brillantes domo hielo azul zafiro, su cabellera entre azul y verde, cubierta de escarcha, sus manos, huesudas, azules, y frías.

—Tengo que admitir, que a pesar que tu presencia es aterradora, espíritu, sé que no buscas otra cosa que mi bienestar… —comenzó Saga, y Camus, el espíritu de la navidad futura, bajó la mirada dudando de esa ideología—. Afrodita, el espíritu de la navidad pasada, me mostró la bondad que solía existir en mí ser. Me enseñó lo que es la alegría de la celebración, el sentimentalismo de compartir, la alegría de estar vivo —Camus asintió, y Saga, prosiguió—. Shura me enseñó de la abundancia, de la familia, de la calidez del corazón humano. Me enseñó que obsequiar no siempre es por esperar una recompensa, sino que se hace por la felicidad ajena que se convierte en la felicidad propia. Shura me enseñó que las buenas acciones, se multiplican, florecen en el corazón de las personas, y que los pequeños actos de bondad, son tan significativos y contagian a las personas con su alegría —y Camus volvió a asentir, y Saga, comprendiendo que Camus era un espíritu de pocas palabras, prosiguió—. Estoy ansioso, y deseoso, de saber qué será lo que me enseñarás, espíritu —prosiguió Saga, y Camus cerró los ojos, suspiró, y mantuvo su silencio—. ¿Por qué no dices nada, espíritu? ¿Por qué me mantienes en la incertidumbre y no me muestras tu magia? El tiempo es escaso, y hay tanto que deseo ver, tanto que deseo saber. Estoy a tu entera disposición —finalizó, y por unos minutos, Camus mantuvo el silencio, pero de pronto comenzó a caminar—. ¿Espíritu? —preguntó Saga curioso, y siguió al espíritu a través de la neblina.

—Saga… —comenzó, y Saga se detuvo, mientras observaba a Camus detenidamente, y el espíritu pensaba en la forma correcta de acomodar sus ideas—. Yo soy… el espíritu de la navidad futura, y mi visión corresponde al futuro… pero hay algo que debes saber… este futuro… fue creado por las acciones que tú mismo has construido… —agregó Camus, movió su mano, y la neblina comenzó a moverse como una cascada ascendente, dirigiéndose al techo y revelando una mansión en ruinas, con el suelo de madera carcomido por las termitas, los muebles cubiertos en sabanas, telarañas cubriendo todas las esquinas, y los espejos cubiertos de polvo y mugre—. Este es el mundo creado, por ti, Saga, y tu ambición incontrolable —finalizó.

—Esta… es mi mansión… —se impresionó Saga, y caminó por los alrededores—. Se ve tan descuidada… se ve tan vieja y abandonada… ¿por qué se ve así espíritu? Jamás he sido descuidado con mis posiciones —preguntó, y el espíritu permaneció en silencio.

—Aún está tibia —escuchó Saga, y se acercó a una habitación. La misma habitación que Saga usaba para dormir, había gente en su interior—. ¿Estás segura de que Saga ya no vive aquí? Estás sabanas se sienten calientes, como si las acabaran de usar —continuó escuchando.

—Ya te lo dije. Él ya no vive aquí desde hace años —le respondió una voz femenina, y Saga se acercó a la habitación, encontrando a varios niños, que seguían a otra niña un poco mayor a ellos—. Toma, amarra estás sabanas, las llevaremos al orfanato —continuó la niña, y al asomarse, Saga se quedó boquiabierto. Se trataba de Shaula, años mayor, aparentemente con 12 años de edad. Habían pasado siete años desde la última navidad que Saga había visitado cuando Shura lo llevó a la casa de los Cratchit—. Busquen plata,, los cubiertos seguro están hechos de eso. Vacíen las alacenas, la porcelana es valiosa también, y las sabanas, muchas sabanas, dóblenlas antes de transportarlas, no quiero que nadie más se caiga por las escaleras —agregó Shaula, y los niños obedecieron.

—Pe-Pe-Pero Shaula —comenzó uno de los niños—. ¿Esto no es robar? Si nos descubren, nos va a ir muy mal. Le estamos robando a Saga Scrooge —prosiguió el niño, pero Shaula lo ignoró y le colocó varias sabanas dobladas en los brazos—. ¡Shalua! —se quejó.

—El tío-abuelo Scrooge puede irse al infierno en mi opinión —se quejó Shaula, y Saga sintió su corazón ser golpeado con fuerza. La pequeñita niña tierna y adorable cuya timidez parecía una atrocidad inmensurable que conmovía incluso el más frívolo de los corazones, acababa de maldecir el nombre de su propio tío-abuelo—. Saga le robó a esta ciudad hasta dejarla en ruinas. Esto, se llama retribución. Hay niños que necesitan más de esto que el avaro de Saga. Además, no extrañará estas propiedades, las dejó abandonadas cuando se mudó a la posada de Aioria Fizziwig. Ya no va a necesitarlas… —finalizó, salió de la habitación, y se espantó y corrió de regreso—. ¡Casi olvido a Momo! —gritó Shaula, levantó a la ranita de peluche que había perdido un ojo, y la abrazó con fuerza—. Perdóname Momo… sabes que no te dejaría solita en este horrible lugar… ya pronto nos vamos, lo prometo —finalizó Shaula, y comenzó a respirar pesadamente.

—Oh no… Shaula se está hiperventilando otra vez… —comenzó uno de los niños, y todos se acercaron a Shaula—. Shaula, resiste, respira por la boca —insistió uno de ellos—. ¿Estás loco? Tiene que respirar por la nariz e inflar sus pulmones —le mencionó otro—. No son sus pulmones idiota, es su corazón, tiene que tranquilizarse —continuaron, y Shaula se puso de pie, empujó al trio fuera de la habitación, azotó la puerta, la cerró, y caminó por la habitación respirando pesadamente, se recostó en la cama, abrazó a Momo, y sacó de su interior la cajita de música que perteneció a su madre. Comenzó a darle cuerda a la cajita, la abrió, abrazó a Momo, y comenzó a relajarse escuchando la bella tonada.

Saga observó la escena en extremo conmocionado, y preocupado, Camus no mostró expresión alguna y simplemente observó. Shaula se retorcía en la cama, incluso se mordía una manita a su rana intentando tranquilizar su corazón, la tonada poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarla, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su gentil rostro.

—Ya estoy bien… tranquila Momo… mi madre me sigue cuidando, mi madre siempre me cuida… ella no dejaría que nada malo me pasara… —sonrió Shaula, y cerró la cajita—. Fue solo el polvo… hay mucho polvo aquí… no podía respirar bien y el miedo de que me atrapen me aceleró el corazón… pero estoy haciendo algo bueno… de verdad estoy haciendo algo bueno… no soy una niña mala, mamá y papá no criaron a una niña mala. Estoy haciendo lo que necesito hacer… estoy haciendo lo que es mejor… —insistió Shaula, se incorporó en su cama, tomó la cajita de música, y la volvió a meter en su rana de peluche. Shaula entonces escuchó los gritos de sus amigos, se puso de pie, y caminó hacia la puerta—. Estoy bien, trio de tontos. Me hiperventilé porque hay mucho polvo aquí —abrió la puerta Shaula, y encontró a los tres niños en extremo mortificados—. Tengo que salir de aquí. Ustedes reúnan toda la plata, porcelana y sabanas que puedan encontrar —les mencionó, tosió un par de veces, y se apresuró a salir de la mansión.

Saga, en su preocupación, siguió a Shaula a las afueras de la casa. Había un agujero en la puerta, por el que aparentemente el grupo había entrado, Shaula entonces se sentó en las escaleras, y comenzó a respirar hondo, llenándose los pulmones de aire limpio y fresco. La ciudad estaba muy silenciosa. Casi no había gente, y si alguien volteaba a ver a Shaula le daban muy poca importancia a pesar de saber que la niña acababa de salir por el agujero de una casa con aspecto de abandonada.

—No lo entiendo… —comenzó Saga, observando a los alrededores, y las miserables condiciones en que vivían los ciudadanos, pero estaba mayormente preocupado por los constantes tosidos de Shaula, que comenzaba a contar lentamente para tranquilizarse, o a meter la mano dentro de la boca de momo para acariciar la cajita de oro y plata y tranquilizarse al hacerlo—. En verdad no lo entiendo… —miró Saga al espíritu, que se sentó junto a Shaula, Saga encontró sentido en hacer lo mismo y se sentó del otro lado mientras Shaula seguía tosiendo e intentando tranquilizarse—. ¿Cómo pasó todo esto? La ciudad. ¿Cómo es que ha caído en semejante decadencia? Y Shaula, ¿Acaso Milo y Saori no le dieron los medicamentos necesarios? —preguntó Saga.

—¿En verdad no te has dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado, Saga? —preguntó Camus, y Saga lo negó con la cabeza—. Todo esto es gracias a ti… toda la ciudad… está endeudada… toda la ciudad te pertenece… —explicó Camus, y los tosidos de Shaula se intensificaron, hasta que uno muy fuerte llenó la mano de Shaula de sangre, horrorizando a la pequeña, que cuando escuchó a sus compañeros saliendo de la casa se espantó, y se limpió la sangre con nieve del suelo.

—Está muy mal… toser sangre nunca es una buena señal… está enferma, hay que llevarla a un hospital… —insistió Saga, y Camus miró a los alrededores—. Hay un hospital a tres cuadras de aquí. Por favor espíritu, usa la misma magia de Shura. Materialízame y déjame llevarla… —le suplicó.

—Incluso si lo hiciera, en ese lugar que dices ya no hay un hospital —mencionó Camus, y los niños salieron de la casa con todos los objetos, y Shaula les dedicó una sonrisa alegre, y se impactó el pecho un par de veces con el puño cerrado haciéndoles saber que se había fortalecido. Los pequeños entendieron el mensaje, se alegraron, y siguieron a Shaula por la ciudad—. Te levantaste… aquella navidad hace siete años… —comenzó Camus, y Saga lo observó con preocupación—. Meditaste sobre lo que ocurrió. Sobre Mephisto, Afrodita, sobre Shura, y sobre mí también… meditaste por horas sin hacer nada… y después bufaste al viento, maldijiste, y gritaste con fuerza desde lo más profundo de tu pecho… —se detuvo Camus.

—Pamplinas… —lloró Saga, y Camus asintió—. Seguramente… grité pamplinas… pensé que todo había sido un sueño… y continué con mi vida sin importarme lo demás… —anunció, y Camus asintió un par de veces—. Soy un imbécil… ¿quieres decir que a pesar de todo lo que he visto y a pesar de todo lo que veré, me levantaré el día de navidad cuando regrese a mi tiempo, gritaré pamplinas y volveré a ser el mismo avaro que solía ser antes? —preguntó Saga asqueado por el conocimiento del tipo de persona que eras.

—No la misma… —le explicó Camus—. Mucho… mucho peor… —fue su respuesta, y Saga se mostró impresionado—. Te convertiste en un ser despreciable, con un odio profundo no solo hacia la navidad… pero hacia todo en general… —finalizó Camus, y Saga estuvo a punto de espetar.

—¡Pamplinas! —resonó su poderosa y autoritaria voz, pero ni una palabra salió de labios de Saga, al menos, no del mismo Saga. Una viejecita cayó al suelo, y asustada intentó alejarse mientras resbalaba con la nieve y tropezaba con su bolsa de víveres—. ¿Ves esto? —preguntaba alguien que poseía la misma voz que Saga, y que se veía igual que él, con la notable diferencia de que su cabello era enteramente blanco—. ¿Ves estás naranjas, este pan, estas manzanas? ¿Ves estás coronas navideñas, estás muñecas, y estos maderos en forma de escudos y espadas de práctica? ¿Vez toda esta basura que has comprado, y aun así tienes el descaro de decirme que no tienes dinero para pagarme la hipoteca de tu casa? ¡Pamplinas es lo que son tus palabras! —gritó, la viejecita lloró, y el malvado Saga viró hasta ver a su cochero—. ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Muévete y coloca el anuncio! —le gritó al chofer, quien era Shun, aparentemente el nuevo empleado de Saga.

—Pero señor Scrooge… es navidad… —intentó defenderse Shun y hacer a Saga reconsiderar, pero aquello solo molestó a Saga aún más, quien lo tomó del cuello de su ropa, lo lanzó del caballo, y tomó el anuncio, clavos, y un martillo y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa de la señora él mismo—. Señor Scrooge, por favor —suplicó Shun, y Saga comenzó a clavar el letrero que leía que la propiedad estaba clausurada, y que pasaba a ser propiedad por falta de pagos de la empresa de préstamos de Saga. La señora lloró, Shun se conmovió también, y Saga se le acercó, lo levantó a la fuerza, y lo miró fijamente.

—Vuelve a desafiar mis órdenes… y a ti también te despediré y arrojaré a la calle como al muy imbécil de tu hermano —le gritó, y Shun, aunque al borde de las lágrimas, asintió y volvió a subir a la carreta—. ¡Nos vamos! ¡Mientras más tiempo paso junto a esta gentuza, más sucio me siento! —finalizó, y Shun ordenó a los caballos a que se movieran.

—¿Ese soy yo? —preguntó Saga, incrédulo, mientras veía a su futura identidad, siete años en el futuro, siendo un ser de inmensa maldad y sin corazón alguno—. ¿Cómo es que caí tan bajo? ¿Cómo me permití a mí mismo convertirme en eso? —preguntó.

—No importa el cómo sucedió, sino el que sucedió —le respondió Camus—. Andando… las visiones no se han terminado. Aún falta mucho que ver… —insistió Camus, guiando a Saga por la ciudad. Aparentemente seguían a Shaula, y mientras lo hacían, Saga miraba a los alrededores, a los negocios cerrados, a la gente pobre que mendigaba por las calles. Y se arrepentía, en verdad se arrepentía.

—Tenemos que encontrarla… —escuchó Saga, y se detuvo, mirando en dirección a la forja. Camus notó que Saga no lo seguía y se detuvo también, mirando en dirección a donde Saga miraba, y sin importarle que el tiempo se estuviera acabando—. No puedo explicarlo Kiki… pero este mundo que existe a nuestro alrededor, no es real… —mencionó Mu.

—¿No lo es? —preguntó Saga, vio a su alrededor, y a pesar de que el mundo parecía tan real, y que Camus no se inmutaba ante aquellas palabras, el Saga del sueño, creación de Saori, estaba esperanzado en que este mundo, esta navidad futura, pudiera cambiarse—. Él sabe algo… estoy seguro… el herrero oculta algo… —insistió Saga.

—Es solo un herrero… —le aseguró Camus—. No tiene relevancia… no tuvo relevancia en tu pasado, y no tiene relevancia ahora… tus acciones han hecho de su negocio una miseria, y por el bien de los jóvenes en el orfanato que cerraste dos navidades después de la navidad en que te visitamos, adoptó al pequeño Kiki. Es solo un personaje más, en un mundo de tu propia creación. Un mundo que ayudaste a destruir —mencionó.

—Hace algunos años, hice una reparación de un objeto muy importante para un tal Milo. ¿Sabes algo de eso? —comenzó Mu, y aquello incineró incluso más la curiosidad de Saga, por lo que ignoró a Camus y se acercó a Mu y a Kiki—. Milo… al menos ese es el nombre que espero que tenga… vino a la tienda, y me pidió reparar algo… ¿sabes lo que me pidió reparar? —la preguntó Mu a Kiki.

—Llevo cinco años siendo su hijo y aprendiz, señor Mu… y en todos esos años… el señor Cratchit no ha visitado la forja ni una sola vez —confesó Kiki, y Mu bajó la mirada algo intranquilo—. Pero si revisa su libreta de trabajo probablemente encuentre algo —sugirió Kiki, y Mu de inmediato buscó entre sus papeles, dentro de sus muebles, en todas partes—. En la gaveta al lado de su cama… —le recordó Kiki, y Mu lo volteó a ver, y entonces buscó en la gaveta, sacando una pequeña libreta vieja y arrugada, con las hojas amarillentas cayéndose de lo viejo que eran—. ¿Qué está buscando en verdad? —preguntó Kiki.

—No lo sé, pero es eso lo que intento averiguar… —continuó Mu, y Saga se acercó más, Camus se mantuvo distante, observándolo todo desde una distancia prudente—. Estaba muy atontado por la leche de la amapola como para recordarlo bien, mi cabeza incluso me sigue dando vueltas, pero Milo sabía algo, algo que es muy importante y que tiene que ver con una reparación que hice en esta forja, hace varios años. Si dices que tienes cinco años siendo mi hijo, entonces eso debió haber pasado antes… —concluyó.

—Si… —recordó Saga—. Hace siete años… fue hace siete años… Milo tenía en su mano un objeto que acababa de reparar, una caja musical… esa es la respuesta… —mencionó Saga, y Camus lo miró con preocupación—. Esa caja musical, la recuerdo, esa tonada. Esa tonada causó algo en Saori… espíritu… ¿Dónde está Saori, debo verla? Tengo el presentimiento de que a Saori le ocurrió algo que hizo que desatendiera a su hija Shaula, algo que tiene que ver con esa caja, y esa caja, debe ser un objeto muy importante, capaz de calmar a Shaula en medio de un ataque de espasmos. ¿Qué significa esa caja? —preguntó Saga.

—No encuentro relevancia en lo que dices… —aclaró Camus—. Esa caja, pertenece a una acción de tu presente, que es el pasado de las visiones del ahora… lo único que sé es que Saori escuchó la tonada de esa caja… solo una vez… y hasta ahora no se ha vuelto a saber nada de ella, Saori no la ha vuelto a escuchar… todo esto no tiene relevancia con lo que intento mostrarte, y enseñarte… —finalizó Camus.

—Puede que así sea… espíritu… pero tengo mis dudas… —le mencionó Saga, y se acercó a Mu, que buscaba entre sus apuntes—. Siete años… —mencionó, pero Mu no lo escuchaba—. Siete años, son siete años, tienes que buscar un objeto que reparaste o construiste hace siete años, tienes que escucharme… —suplicó.

—Es inútil… —le recordó Camus—. No somos más que viento, y niebla, vapor de agua, frio y nieve. Nadie puede vernos, aunque estemos presentes —insistió Camus, y Saga lo sabía, pero no se dio por vencido.

—El espejo… —se alegró Saga—. Si somos vapor de agua… entonces el espejo sentirá mi toque —agregó Saga, tocó el espejo, y en este dibujó el número siete. Pero fue todo lo que pudo hacer. No logró hacer más.

—Al parecer hemos hecho demasiadas anotaciones. Demasiadas reparaciones… —se molestó Mu—. Podría estar aquí leyendo estas notas, pero cada movimiento que hago… estas se desquebrajan. ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no tenga una libreta mejor? —preguntó Mu.

—¿Además de que apenas tenemos dinero para comer? —le preguntó Kiki—. Trabajamos día y noche haciendo herrería de baja calidad, a precios que apenas y podemos solventar. No tenemos dinero para comprar ni una mísera libreta, padre —le recordó Kiki.

—¿No hay dinero ni para eso? —preguntó Mu, y al hacerlo notó el espejo, y el número siete reflejado con vapor de agua sobre este—. ¿Siete? —se preguntó Mu, miró a los alrededores, y no encontró nada—. Un momento… la historia de Athena… siempre es en navidad… la navidad de hace siete años… —ojeó la libreta Mu, y a pesar de que esta se rompía, encontró el nombre de Milo y una reparación el 25 de Diciembre de hace siete años—. Una reparación por la mañana… la primera del día… y fue… ¿un engrane? —preguntó Mu.

—¿Un engrane? ¿Sería de algún reloj? —preguntó Kiki, y Mu forzó la vista, intentando deducir sus garabatos de hace siete años que el tiempo se empeñaba en borrar—. Seguramente fue de algún reloj, pero no creo que sea importante —prosiguió Kiki, y Mu intentó concentrarse.

—El tiempo en este mundo se mueve de una forma muy extraña —resonó en la mente de Mu, era la voz de Milo, del recuerdo que el tiempo se empeñaba en borrar, ya que Mu despertaba e iba y venía en diferentes puntos del sueño se Saori, llegó la primera vez hace siete años, y despertó finalmente siendo un hombre de 38 años en una forja, con Kiki como su hijo. Esos siete años se había permeado en su memoria, y las memorias recesivas estaban regresando—. Sin importar cuantos años pasen en este mundo, puede solo ser un parpadeo, como puede ser una eternidad. Hagas lo que hagas, seas quien seas, este vivo yo o no… busca a esta niña… —recordó a la niña junto a Milo, pero no recordaba su nombre.

—Milo… ¿conoces a un Milo, verdad? Lo llamaste señor Cratchit —y Kiki asintió—. Dime una cosa… este Milo… ¿Tiene hermanas? ¿Primas? ¿Algún familiar directo que se parezca a una niña de cabello azul con una coleta? Sé que suena ridículo, probablemente yo debería saberlo, pero no pienso correctamente. ¿Qué familia le conoces a Milo Cratchit? —preguntó.

—Tiene… tiene una esposa… creo que su nombre es Saori… —enunció Kiki, y Mu parpadeó un par de veces, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió. Cerró el libro, se dio la vuelta, tembló un poco en señal de coraje, pero mantuvo la calma, se viró, y miró a Kiki con ojos de calma, aunque Kiki podía ver que estaba sumamente molesto—. Este… ¿una niña de cabello azul? Pues… esa sería… la hija de Milo y de Saori… —finalizó Kiki.

—¿Hija? —preguntó Mu, y Kiki asintió—. ¿Me permites un segundo? —preguntó, y Kiki volvió a asentir, y Mu se sentó en la cama, se cubrió el rostro, se puso pensativo. Cerró sus manos en puños un par de veces, movió sus pies en impaciencia golpeando la vieja madera, respiró, se tranquilizó—. Bien… he asimilado la información… y no quedará impune… se mordió los labios, tomó aire nuevamente—. Entonces… ¿una hija? —preguntó, y Kiki asintió—. Una hija… una hija de Milo… y de Saori… de Milo y de Saori… del caballero dorado de Escorpio y de la diosa Athena… ¿eso es lo que intentas decirme? Que Milo fue ante toda la voluntad de la caballería dorada e irrespetó la regla más sagrada de todas: 'no sentir amor humano por la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra', ¿eso me estás diciendo? Disculpa… necesito… de otro par de minutos… te molestaría darme algo de espacio… —comenzó Mu, temblando de coraje, y Kiki retrocedió un poco—. Ya estoy bien… ya… ya estoy bien… jamás en la vida había perdido el temple… definitivamente necesito despertar a Athena antes de que Shaka se entere de esto porque si lo hace… asesinará a Milo a sangre fría… —concluyó Mu.

—¿El padre Shaka en verdad haría algo así? —se preocupó Kiki, y Mu asintió—. Tan pacífico que se le ve. Pero… ¿por qué es importante la hija de…? —comenzó Kiki, y Mu cerró sus manos en puños, y gruñó—. Quie… quiero decir la joven señorita Shaula… —corrigió Mu entendiendo el descontento de Mu.

—No lo sé… solo sé que ella tiene algo… una… 'posesión más preciada' —insistió Mu, y Kiki asintió—. Hay que encontrarla, y de paso, necesito encontrar a Milo para… expresarle mi opinión… acerca de su pobre consideración y el abuso que cometió por su sabiduría de la vulnerabilidad del lado humano de nuestra diosa… si no es molestia. ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Milo? —preguntó.

—¿Al señor Cratchit? —preguntó Kiki, y Mu asintió—. Nadie… nadie ha visto al señor Cratchit en dos años desde que la señorita Saori cayó en su desesperación… —y Mu se sobresaltó, y Saga lo hizo de igual manera—. Sé dónde encontrar a Shaula pero… al señor Cratchit… no sé si pueda encontrarlo… —le explicó Kiki.

—Entonces… supongo que buscaremos a esta niña Shaula… —mencionó Mu, y Kiki asintió—. Esté vivo o no… Milo… ¿caso tú…? —comenzó Mu, y sacudió la cabeza—. Tonterías… Athena no dejaría a Milo morir en este mundo de sueños. Busquemos a Shaula, seguro que ella tiene las respuestas que buscamos… —finalizó Mu, y siguió a Kiki fuera de la forja.

—Mi sobrina… —habló Saga sombríamente, y viró para mirar a Camus—. ¿Qué le ocurrió a mi sobrina? ¿Cuál es esa desesperación de la que habla este joven? —preguntó Saga, y Camus mantuvo su silencio—. Háblame espíritu. ¿Por qué no me dices nada? —preguntó, y Camus miró a Kiki y a Mu, y después a Saga, y comenzó a caminar—. ¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó Saga.

—A lugares relevantes con las respuestas que buscas —fue la sombría respuesta de Camus, y la neblina comenzó a intensificarse—. Lo que quieran el herrero y su hijo adoptivo no son relevantes, pero Shaula, la sujeto en cuestión, ella sí es relevante… la primera parada la haremos aquí… —finalizó Camus, y cuando la niebla se disipó, Saga observó una escena familiar de su presente, en decadencia en el futuro.

—¿El orfanato Graude? —preguntó Saga, y Camus asintió—. La familia Graude es la familia paterna de mi sobrina Saori. Cuando su abuelo Mitsumasa falleció, Kanon mi hermano cuidó de ella, hasta que mi hermano tuvo su propia familia y Saori se convirtió en un estorbo. Fue entonces que me la envió a mí. Pero la fundación Graude y sus negocios, continuaban operando sin la intervención de Saori —explicó.

—Y endeudándose —fue la respuesta de Camus—. Al convertirte en el tutor legal de Saori, usaste el dinero de la fundación para saldar las deudas del pueblo. En ese entonces aún quedaba bondad en tu corazón, y sin embargo, cuando tuviste al pueblo en tu deuda, tu avaricia fue mayor. Los negocios de la familia Graude estaban enfocados a la construcción de orfanatos. Cuando te diste cuenta de que mantenerlos era una inversión demasiado significativa… los cerraste todos… —finalizó con la explicación Camus.

—Eso suena a algo que yo haría… —aceptó saga—. El dinero de la fundación se estaba desperdiciando. No era un negocio rentable. Los orfanatos cuestan mucho, y tienen muy poca rentabilidad. Mantenerlos funcionando era una pérdida de recurso económico —finalizó.

—Los orfanatos nunca son un negocio… pero siempre han existido… —le respondió Camus—. ¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar porque instituciones tan poco rentables existen? Puedo asegurarte que no es por el dinero, pero eso a ti no pareció importarte el día que enviaste a todos los niños del orfanato a la calle —y Saga se mordió los labios con molestia—. Al mismo tiempo, un pueblo entero en tu deuda, generó más y más huérfanos. Los endeudados escapaban de sus responsabilidades mandando a sus hijos a la calle, o los padres fallecían al tener que elegir entre medicina o comida, todo empeoró cuando se cerró el hospital, también en tu deuda. Más y más huérfanos llenaron las calles, pero no tenían un lugar a donde ir… solo ruinas… en las cuales sobrevivir… —apuntó, y Saga prestó atención.

—¡Padre Shaka! ¡Padre Shaka! —gritó Shaula, abriendo la puerta del orfanato y entrando corriendo a la cocina, donde Shaka, el sacerdote del pueblo, cuidaba de los niños que habían sido abandonados durante la crisis—. ¡Padre Shaka! ¡Tendremos una feliz navidad! ¡Trajimos comida! ¡Mucha comida! —gritó Shaula, y el trio entró con un pavo, con lechón, con puré de papa y Shaula cargaba unos panes en sus brazos.

—Alabado sea el señor… Shaula… ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? —se preocupó el padre Shaka, mientras los niños se abalanzaban sobre la comida sin darse a esperar y forcejeaban por trozos de pavo y de lechón—. Orden… hermano Shiva, hermano Agora, sepárenlos, y racionen la comida correctamente, y Shaula… —mencionó Shaka, Shaula sonrió, pero al ver la mirada molesta de Shaka, tragó saliva, y retrocedió—. Tenemos que hablar… —finalizó, mientras se dirigía a su oficina. Shaula solo tomó una pieza de pan y se atragantó comiéndola—. ¿Cómo conseguiste el dinero para hacer estas compras? —preguntó Shaka, y Shaula intentó hablar, pero Shaka la silenció primero—. La verdad… —prosiguió Shaka.

—Yo… bueno… pedí algunas cosas prestadas… a familiares lejanos… —mencionó Shaula algo nerviosa, y Shaka la invitó a pasar a su estudio—. Mi familiar no las estaba utilizando… y aún si las utilizara con esas compras pudimos comprar comida para los pequeños hermanitos y hermanitas… hice algo bueno… —entristeció Shaula.

—Lo que hiciste se llama robar… —fue la respuesta de Shaka, que tomó una regla y la golpeó contra su mano, Shaula tragó saliva, y colocó sus manos en sus posaderas—. Shaula… sé que tu intención era noble… pero robar… incluso si es por caridad, es malo. Lo único que has hecho es enseñarle al trio que siempre te sigue que robar alimenta a la gente —se molestó Shaka.

—¡Lo que hice fue darles a niños que no tienen nada una feliz navidad y una cena navideña que les de esperanza! —gritó Shaula, y Shaka la miró con preocupación—. No es justo… —lloró Shaula—. No es justo… la navidad se supone que sea un momento de felicidad… de amor… de amistad… no es justo que ellos no puedan tener una feliz navidad… hace años… el hermano Shun y el hermano Ikki podían asegurarle una feliz navidad a los huérfanos… y si ellos no podían el tío Aioria Fizziwig lo hacía… y si él no podía, Santa… quiero decir, el exalcalde Aldebarán y la señorita Hilda lo hacían… ahora nadie hace nada… ahora la gente es mala y sin corazón… yo no soy mala y sin corazón, mi padre me lo dijo… a veces… hacemos cosas buenas… que parecen malas… pero realmente son buenas… mi padre… incluso cuando me abandonó… yo estoy segura de que lo hizo porque quiere hacer algo bueno que parece malo… él me quería… mi mamá me quería… ellos me enseñaron a ser buena… soy buena… quiero mucho a mis hermanitos por favor no les quite la comida, padre Shaka… —lloró Shaula, y aquello conmovió a Shaka—. Yo solo quiero… darles una feliz navidad a todos… no es justo… yo si tuve navidades, y mamá siempre dijo que las navidades hacían a los niños buenos… ellos se han portado bien… ¿ no le parte el corazón que un niño que se porta bien creciendo con la historia de Santa Claus, viva en una caja de cartón y coma sobras de los botes de basura de la gente rica? —lloró Shaula nuevamente.

—Estoy de acuerdo —escucharon todos, y viraron las cabezas a una esquina, donde un mendigo dormía, un mendigo que se cubría del frio con un saco de patatas—. La gente ya no es caritativa. No importa cuántas veces salga a la calle a pedir caridad, eso ya a nadie le importa —era Ikki, uno de los ayudantes de Shaka en el orfanato, y Shaula lo miró con esperanza—. Si ella no robaba… lo hubiera hecho yo… y tal vez lo haga… —pero la sonrisa de Shaula se esfumó.

—¿No lo ves, Shaula? Es precisamente esta la razón por la que te reprendo por tus acciones —explicó Shaka—. Nadie ha dicho que lo que hiciste no lo hacías con malas intenciones. Lo hiciste con las mejores intenciones en mente… pero… —le intentó explicar Shaka, e Ikki bufó en señal de desaprobación—. Pero… así como la bondad genera más bondad… el crimen genera más crimen… ¿qué pasará si tus hermanos comienzan a robar siguiendo tu ejemplo? Volverás a comer dos, tal vez tres veces más… y llegará el día que tengas comidas todos los días… detrás de una habitación de barrotes congelados… ¿eso quieres? —preguntó Shaka, y Shaula lo negó—. Tienes que ir con Saga… y confesarle tu crimen… y ofrecerle trabajo para pagar lo que hiciste… —le explicó Shaka.

—¡Cerró el orfanato! —se levantó iracundo Ikki, y Shaka lo miró con molestia—. ¡es por ese embustero bueno para nada que tenemos que robar para sobrevivir! ¡Hicimos las cosas a tu modo por siete años… Shaka! ¡Y cada día ha sido peor que el anterior! —lo apuntó Ikki—. Ahora haremos las cosas a mi modo. Voy a entrenar a estos niños para robar… —concluyó.

—¡No! —gritó Shaula—. Robar es malo, ellos no deben robar. Deja que yo sea la mala, deja que solo yo sea quien robe. No quiero meterlos a todos en problemas, prefiero ser la única que sea castigada, por favor, no lo hagas —le suplicó Shaula a Ikki, e Ikki cerró sus manos en puños, y en su ira, salió y azotó la puerta—. ¿Va a hacerlo? ¿Enserio va a robar? —preguntó Shaula.

—Lo hará indudablemente… —fue la respuesta de Shaka—. Shaula… ¿recuerdas a Aioros Fizziwig? Probablemente no… creo que eras muy joven… —mencionó Shaka, y Saga prestó atención a aquellas palabras—. Aioros era un hombre bueno que cuando llegaron los primeros tiempos de crisis, fue víctima de un robo a su local. El ladrón… era solo un niño… y solo quería comida para su familia en navidad… pasó de tener buenas intenciones, a convertirse en ladrón… y de ladrón… terminó convirtiéndose en asesino… —y Shaula se cubrió la boca, en señal de sorpresa—. ¿Lo entiendes ya? El cómo el crimen genera más crimen —y Shaula asintió—. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Shaula? —preguntó Shaka, y Shaula lloró, y abrazó al padre Shaka.

—Me disculparé… —lloró ella—. Le ofreceré disculpas… y trabajo… al tío-abuelo Saga… no soy mala… mi padre no educó a una niña mala… se lo prometo… soy buena… como mamá… como papá… soy buena… yo crecí… muy feliz… —lloró Shaula, y la escena desgarró el corazón de Saga, y lo hizo aún más cuando comenzó a toser, y manchó la túnica de Shaka en sangre.

—¿Shaula? —preguntó, y Shaula se horrorizó—. Shaula… tu enfermedad… ¿acaso ha…? —comenzó, y Shaula empujó a Shaka a un lado y comenzó a correr—. ¡Espera! ¡Shaula! ¡No te esfuerces! ¡Si te esfuerzas podrías empeorar! ¡Shaula! —corrió Shaka tras ella, y Saga intentó correr tras ella también, pero Camus llenó el lugar de neblina, evitando que Saga escapara.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Saga en su ira—. ¡Necesito saber qué está pasando con esa niña! ¿Por qué me niegas este conocimiento¡ ¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó Saga, y Camus mantuvo la calma.

—Que entiendas las consecuencias de tus actos… eso es lo que quiero… —disipó la neblina Camus, y cuando esta lo hizo, se encontró en la posada Fizziwig, y con un Aiora mendigando fuera de esta, con una botella de cerveza vacía, y pidiendo monedas para alimentar su alcoholismo—. Destruiste familias… —comenzó Camus, movió el brazo, rodeó el lugar de niebla nuevamente, ocultando a Aioria y a la posada Fizziwig, y de otro movimiento volvió a disiparla, reemplazando la niebla con la imagen de un Aldebarán que dejaba la ciudad en un carruaje, junto a una entristecida Hilda, llevaban pocas pertenencias, lo poco que pudieron salvar—. Destruiste la esperanza, la bondad, y la caridad… —volvió a mover el brazo, llenó el lugar de niebla, y tras moverlo una última vez, la neblina mostró una habitación sin muebles algunos, y solo con una silla de ruedas, y una mujer sentada en esta—. Heriste… a quienes más querías… —apuntó, y sus nieblas rodearon a Saori, que mantenía su mirada perdida, observando fuera de la ventana.

—¡Saori! —gritó Saga, corrió hacia su sobrina, y la miró en un estado de tristeza inmenso. La Saori alegre que siempre conoció, parecía solamente una muñeca sin emociones, inexpresiva—. ¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Saga—. ¿Por qué está así? —preguntó.

—Porque descubrió que es parte de un personaje en un cuento… y se niega a aceptar esa realidad… —escucharon ambos, y tanto Saga como Camus se sorprendieron de escuchar aquella voz—. Así es… puedo verlos… siempre he podido verlos… —mencionó Milo, y tanto Camus como Saga se sorprendieron, y vieron a Milo ponerse de pie de su lugar de descanso en una esquina—. Así que… Camus… el fantasma de la navidad futura… buen toque… frívolo… le quedaba mejor a Mephisto pero creo que Saori siempre te considero alguien frio… me duele verte así… querido amigo Camus… —mencionó Milo, y caminó en dirección a Saori, y se posó frente a ella—. Pero me duele verla más a ella… en este estado… sin querer aceptar que su mundo perfecto no existe… —mencionó Milo, e incluso Camus estaba sorprendido—. Sabía que tomaría años para que el último de los espíritus llegara… no me imaginé que tanto, y mucho menos que la mente de Saori colapsara por sí misma. En mi opinión… legan dos años muy tarde, papanatas… —finalizó Milo, cruzándose de brazos, y tanto Camus como Saga lo miraron incrédulos.

—¿Cómo puedes vernos? —preguntó Camus—. Vine aquí para enseñarle el profundo estado de depresión de Saor a Saga como la penúltima parada antes de… —comenzó Camus, y Milo le mostró una pala a Camus—. El cementerio… —finalizó—. ¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó.

—Soy el cuidador de tumbas… —le mencionó Milo—. Pero no es por eso que lo sé… lo sé, porque Saori me lo contó… a mí… a Aioria… a Aldebarán… a Mu… y a Shaka que los olímpicos me ayuden, espero que no haya entrado a este sueño aún… —mencionó Milo, y Saga lo miró curioso—. El cuento, se llama Cuento de Navidad… y termina con Ebenezer Scrooge viendo su propia tumba, y jurándole al espíritu de la navidad futura que cambiará… entonces regresará en el tiempo… donde un Saga bondadoso cambiará el futuro… salvará a Shaula de su enfermedad… perdonará la deuda de la ciudad… y vivirá muchos años más, un final feliz a una historia ligeramente perturbadora para niños de edades jóvenes… pero me temo… que no puedo permitir que el final feliz ocurra… así que debo interrumpirlo… —mencionó

—¿En-entonces… volveré en el tiempo y cambiaré todo esto? —se alegró Saga, y Camus lo miró con asombro, mientras él lloraba, y se sentía conmovido—. Por Dios… —lloró Saga—. Puedo cambiar las cosas… puedo salvar a Shaula, puedo cambiar todas estas atrocidades… —finalizó.

—No lo harás… —fue la respuesta de Milo—. No te dejaré hacerlo… para que Saori despierte… necesita que el final de este cuento sea diferente… necesita… odiar esta realidad… —continuó Milo, y tanto Camus como Saga lo miraron con curiosidad—. No espero que lo comprendan… pero este mundo no es real… es una creación de Saori quien en el mundo real es una diosa… seguramente lo has escuchado ya varias veces, Saga… de labios de mí en el pasado… de boca de Aioria… de comentarios de Aldebarán. Seguramente lo escuchaste de Mu también… este mundo no es real… —Saga hizo memoria, recordaba escuchar aquellas palabras de las personas que Milo había mencionado—. Si esta historia llega a su final feliz… Saori se sentirá tan cómoda en esta realidad… que seguirá permitiendo su existencia… me temo… que por más que me duela… la tumba que debo cavar no es la de Ebenezer Scrooge… sino que debo enterrar al pequeño Tim… debo enterrar a mi hija… —explicó Milo, con lágrimas en sus ojos—. A menos qué… —mencionó.

—¿A menos… qué…? —preguntó Saga, y Milo sonrió, y Saga recordó—. A menos… que aquella caja musical… —recordó Saga las reacciones de Saori, y sus palabras—. Sentir una inmensa felicidad… y una inmensa tristeza… el cuento debe terminar, pero el final del cuento, puede ser diferente… —y Milo asintió—. Cratchit… no… Milo… —preguntó Saga—. Si lo que dices es cierto… ¿hay alguna forma de comprobarlo? —preguntó Saga.

—Ni una sola… —fue la respuesta de Milo—. Llevo 12 años atrapado en esta historia, Saga. Por doce años, he tomado a mi diosa por esposa… he cuidado de ella, tuve una hija con ella, y ni una sola vez he podido demostrar que mi mundo es real. Así que, he llegado a una conclusión… o mi mundo es real… o yo estoy loco, no existe otra explicación… tan loco, como para convertirme en el enterrador de mi propia hija… no puedo terminar esta historia… dejé preparadas las llaves, para que otra persona lo hiciera… Aioria, Aldebarán… ellos se permearon en este mundo, solo me queda Mu… o… —miró Milo a Saga—. Eres un recuerdo… una manifestación, una interpretación de lo que Saori creía de ti, de lo poco que te conoció. Y Saori recuerda, que al final, fuiste tú quien se rindió e hizo lo correcto… si sabes dónde están las llaves, úsalas… yo no puedo terminar esta historia… pero si cambias el pasado… mi identidad se permeará enteramente con la de Cratchit… y seré solamente otro personaje, puede que un personaje feliz… pero… ¿y si mi mundo es real? ¿Vale la pena mi felicidad, comparándola con la de todo el mundo? Termina la historia… de la forma en que te plazca… puedes volver al pasado, y continuar teniendo una feliz historia de navidad… o encontrar la caja… —continuó Milo.

—Y despertar a Saori… —y Milo asintió, levantó su pala, y comenzó a retirarse—. Dime una cosa… Milo… —continuó Saga, y Milo esperó—. ¿Qué pasará con tu hija? —preguntó, y Milo suspiró—. Ella va a… —intentó decir.

—Ella no existe… igual que tú y todos los demás no existen… —mencionó Milo—. Pero… estoy tan encariñado con ella… la amo tanto… que en la llave puse una última esperanza… es todo lo que puedo decir, ¿lo comprendes? Si Shaula vive o no… esa ya no es mi elección… —terminó Milo, y saga lo pensó, y Milo abrió la puerta, pero antes de irse, miró a Saori una última vez—. Todo esto pasó… porque como todo un idiota me dejé seducir por la belleza de esta realidad… y el dolor de lo que pase ahora… lo cargaremos… los dos… —mencionó Milo, se acercó a Saori, y la besó gentilmente una última vez—. Te amo Saori… —susurró—. Pero mi diosa, Athena… es más importante… espero que lo comprendas… —finalizó, y salió de la habitación.

—No alcanzo a comprender lo que ha ocurrido… —mencionó Camus, y Saga asintió—. Hay otro lugar que necesitamos ver… una última visión de… —pero Saga lo interrumpió, colocando su mano frente a Camus.

—No necesito más visiones… —mencionó Saga, y Camus parpadeó un par de veces—. Me he estado preguntando todo este tiempo… ¿cómo es posible que después de haber conocido la bondad… y la inocencia… la belleza de la navidad… la hermandad… la familia… el amor… la esperanza…cómo fue que después de todo eso me convertí en la persona malvada que soy en el futuro? Pero ya lo comprendí, espíritu… es porque conocí a Milo aquí, en este momento… devuélveme a mi tiempo… sé lo que tengo que hacer… —le mencionó Saga, y Camus asintió, elevó su neblina, y ambos desaparecieron, dejando atrás a una Saori, con sus ojos llorosos cubiertos en lágrimas.

* * *

—No puedo… no puedo… no puedo… —se quejaba Shaula del dolor de pecho, se encontraba en medio de la ciudad, con Momo en sus brazos, recargándose en una pared e intentando controlar su agitada respiración—. La caja… la caja… —buscó Shaula en el interior de su rana, sacó la pequeña cajita, intentó abrirla, pero notó una mano posándose sobre la suya, sobresaltándola, y forzándola a hiperventilarse aún más—. ¡Tío-abuelo Saga! —gritó Shaula sorprendida, y fue cubierta por una capucha de pieles, y Saga comenzó a frotarle la espalda ayudándola a tranquilizarse—. Yo… yo… yo… —comenzó Shaula.

—Tú debes de mantener la calma, respira hondo, t tranquilizar tu corazón —le respondió Saga, y Shaula obedeció, tranquilizándose, y logrando controlarse poco a poco—. Y ustedes dos… me dirán por qué están aquí, y me aclararán todas mis dudas de una vez por todas —mencionó Saga, sentándose en el suelo, abrazando a Shaula y continuando frotándole la espalda, mientras veía a Mu y a Kiki acercarse—. Por qué han estado siguiendo a esta niña exactamente —preguntó, y Shaula se sobresaltó, y miró a Mu y a Kiki acercarse.

—Estamos buscando un objeto que solo ella tiene —mencionó Mu, y Shaula, sobresaltada, se apresuró a tomar a su rana de peluche, pero Saga se la quitó primero, metió la mano en su boca, y sacó la caja musical—. ¿Cómo lo sabes? —le preguntó Mu.

—¡No! ¡Esa caja es de mi mamá! —lloró Shaula, tosió con fuerza, y se cubrió la boca con las manos—. Por favor… —suplicó Shaula con los labios ensangrentados—. Por favor.. —suplicó, y Saga se agachó, le limpió los labios, y le ofreció una pastilla—. No quiero dulces… —lloró la niña.

—No es un dulce… es medicina… la medicina que necesitas para sentirte mejor… y que te he negado por 7 años porque tu padre necesita que este cuento termine en tragedia para poder despertar a tu madre de su sueño… —y Shaula abrió los ojos de par en par, sobresaltada—. Tu padre te ama, te ama como no tienes una idea, por eso desapareció de tu vida, por eso dejó la decisión final en el personaje principal de este cuento. Porque tu padre… no quiere sentirse responsable de lo que te pase, a ti… el sueño que fue creado por la felicidad… y el amor de tu madre Saori… la pequeña más importante en la vida de ambos… —finalizó Saga, le metió la medicina en la boca, y la hizo tragar al frotarle la garganta con delicadeza—. Supongo que vienes del mundo real… ¿aún puedes recordarlo? ¿O igual que Aioria y Aldebarán te dejaste seducir por este mundo y te volviste parte de él? —le preguntó Saga.

—Lo recuerdo… —mencionó Mu—. Pero me sorprende que alguien más en este mundo lo recuerde —se preocupó Mu, poniéndose a la defensiva, y mirando a Saga fijamente—. ¿Quién eres en realidad? —preguntó Mu.

—Ebenezer Scrooge que se negó a cumplir su papel en el cuento y continuó siendo una persona cruel y despiadada, por tener una esperanza en salvar a la persona que para Scrroge fue la más importante, su sobrina Saori, que se Casó con Cratchit, y tuvo a la pequeña niña que es la razón por la que tu diosa no quiere despertar de este sueño —le lanzó la cajita de música Saga a Mu, quién la atrapó, y Shaula, preocupada, intentó correr por la cajita pero Saga la detuvo—. Milo dijo… que esa caja es la llave de la salvación de Shaula… tú la construiste, debes saber por qué… —finalizó Saga.

—No tengo la más mínima idea… —fue la respuesta de Mu—. Me dijo lo mismo a mí. Pero… no entiendo por qué… ¿qué es tan importante en esta caja? —preguntó Mu, y entonces escuchó unos pesados pasos.

—Son los recuerdos de Saori que se negó a olvidar a pesar de crear su mundo de fantasía… —escuchó Mu, se viró, y encontró a Aldebarán detrás de él—. Lo olvide… por muchos años… pero al fin lo recuerdo… por eso volví… —mencionó Aldebarán, y Mu asintió—. Esa caja, representa los recuerdos de la última navidad de Saori, antes de la muerte de su abuelo Mitsumasa… cuando Saori escuchó aquella melodía hace siete años, despertó, y yo desperté… cuando Milo volvió a cerrar la caja, todo se convirtió en un recuerdo… —finalizó Aldebarán.

—Un recuerdo recesivo que guardamos en nuestras mentes… —mencionó Aioria, tambaleándose y reuniéndose con los demás—. Perdón… mi personaje está algo ebrio… pero yo también recuerdo… he tenido ese sueño varis veces, el de recordar a mi vida anterior, siempre que veía a Saga lo recordaba. La caja no será el detonante de mi memoria, pero a Saga lo veo todo el tiempo… mi memoria se despierta siempre que el malnacido está cerca… lo vi pasar… y lo seguí… —explicó Aioria, y todos vieron a Saga.

—Los tres viajeros de otro mundo que ingresaron al mundo de los sueños… al fin nos conocemos… —se quitó el sombrero Saga, y reverenció—. Mi nombre… es Ebenezer Scrooge… mejor conocido por algunos como Saga… y antes de tomar la decisión final, quiero que me lo cuenten todo, y tú… —apuntó a Shaula, que se sobresaltó—. Tomate estas medicinas, cada dos horas… entra a mi mansión, esta de aquí —apuntó a la posada detrás de él—. Y toma un baño, ponte un vestido bonito, hay uno en mi armario que compré para ti. Y cuando estés lista, búscanos en la sala… iremos a ver a tu madre… —finalizó.

—¿A mamá? —Saga asintió, sonrió, y los ojos de Shaula se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría—. ¡Veré a mamá! —sonrió, y todos al verla sintieron sus corazones estremecerse—. ¡Me bañaré muy bien! ¡Mamá verá que soy una niña buena! ¡Estará muy, muy feliz! —sonrió Shaula, entró en la casa, y todos miraron a Saga con curiosidad.

—Ahora díganme… —mencionó Saga—. Quién fui en vida… quien es la persona, en la que Saori se basó para crearme… deseo saber si me parezco en algo a esa persona, antes de volverme un simple recuerdo, y desparecer… junto con el mundo que la diosa Athena ha creado… —finalizó Saga, y esperó.

—Prepararé algo de té… —mencionó Mu—. Será una larga platica… —prosiguió, entró en la casa, y el grupo comenzó a contarle a Saga la historia, de su verdadero ser.

* * *

Horas más tarde, el grupo estaba reunido a las afueras de un hospital psiquiátrico, con Shaula abrazando el brazo de Kiki, que era el más joven del grupo de adultos, y por esa razón la persona en la que más confiaba. El resto, observaba el lugar en el que Sari había sido internada, un lugar cercano al cementerio, por el cual deambulaba con la pala descansando en sus hombros un hombre que miraba de reojo al grupo.

—Ese hombre me da mucho miedo… —mencionó Shaula, abrazando a su rana y a Kiki, mientras miraba al hombre triste ocultar su rostro debajo de su sombrero de copa, y caminar lejos del grupo—. Esperen… ¿acaso? —preguntó Shaula, intentó correr, pero Kiki la detuvo—. ¡Es mi padre! —gritó Shaula.

—Tienes que confiar en mí y dejarlo ir… Shaula… —mencionó Saga—. Sé que es algo muy difícil de creer puesto que he sido un tirano por muchos años, pero si he sido un tirano, todo ha sido para llegar a este momento, y poder salvarte… si ese hombre viene… corremos el riesgo de que Saori quiera anclarse a este mundo —mencionó Saga.

—El mundo de Saori es muy sólido… cada individuo tiene su propia personalidad, historia y vida… —se impresionó Mu, y el grupo lo observó fijamente—. Sea cual sea el plan de Milo, esta caja musical desfibrará la realidad creada por Saori, pero al mismo tiempo salvará a Shaula. ¿Eso es lo que dices? —preguntó Mu.

—Solo si el amor que Saori tiene por esta niña es suficientemente alto como para sacrificar toda esta realidad por su existencia —mencionó Saga, y tanto Aldebarán como Aioria se frotaron las cabezas confundido—. Es solo una teoría, pero pienso que este mundo es más real de lo que todos pensamos. Debe haber una fuente creadora en alguna parte —insistió.

—Nuestros cosmos… —concluyó Aioria—. Desde que llegamos no han funcionado, somos simples humanos. Nuestros cosmos podrían estar alimentando y creando este mundo —la conclusión de Aioria impresionó a Mu, pero no se encontraba del todo convencido.

—Pero el cosmos es la fuerza destructiva del universo… —mencionó Mu—. No es una fuerza de creación, es una fuerza de destrucción. Solo el Dunamis de los dioses primordiales puede crear. Y ni siquiera Saori tiene un Dunamis. ¿Cómo nació este mundo entonces? —preguntó Mu.

—¡Los Oneiros! —gritó Aldebarán—. Son cinco en total, cinco Oneiros que antes fueron un solo ser. Morfeo, el dios de los sueños… Morfeo era un dios primordial, si Morfeo se dividió en cinco, y los cinco están sellados en algún lugar en este mundo, entonces el Dunamis creacionista de Morfeo creó este mundo —señaló Aldebarán, y Saga lo miró confundido.

—El Dunamis es el cosmos de los dioses —le explicó Aioria a Saga—. Solo los doce dioses olímpicos tienen un Dunamis. Pero su los dioses murieron y reencarnaron como en el caso de Saori y de Poseidón, el Dunamis se pierde… antes, en la antigüedad, Morfeo era un dios Olímpico, antes de ser relegado de su cargo por Apolo, el dios del sol. Para poder destruir el Dunams de Morfeo, los dioses debieron separarlo en 5 dioses individuales incapaces de poseer un Dunamis —dedujo Aioria

—Pero si los cinco dioses se volvieran a fusionar… —prosiguió Aldebarán—. El Dunamis se restauraría y tendría la fuerza de crear este mundo —continuó Aldebarán—. Pero si este mundo fue creado por los Oneiros, a imagen y semejanza del sueño de Saori, entonces eso significa… —mencionó Aldebarán.

—Que Saori combatió y derrotó a los Oneiros… —escucharon todos, y viraron para ver a Milo, y al verlo, Shaula lloró de alegría, y se lanzó a brazos de su padre, que la abrazó con fuerza—. Tranquila amor… papa está aquí y no volverá a dejarte ir jamás… —le besó la frente Milo, y Shaula hundió su rostro en su pecho—. Lo descubrieron… todos ustedes… lo descubrieron por sí mismos… Saori no pudo haber creado un mundo tan perfecto ella sola, necesitaba una fuerza superior a su cosmos, la fuerza de los Oneiros que fusionados creaban el Dunamis… Saori… antes de que entráramos en su sueño… enfrentó ella sola y derrotó a los Oneiros… nuestra diosa combatió… pero al no poder despertar… usó el cosmos de los Oneiros para crear este mundo como un escape a una eternidad de soledad… —finalizó Milo—. Este mundo… piensa… existe… ama… porque Saori usó un Dunamis para crearlo —finalizó.

—¿Eso quiere decir que soy real? —preguntó Saga confundido, y Milo observó a Shaula, y después a Saga, y lo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué significa entonces? —preguntó.

—Significa, que eres más que solo una representación de un sueño o un personaje, Saga… —lo miró Milo—. Significa que eres una posibilidad en el universo, otra versión de tu ser original. Un individuo… que puede convertirse en la realidad, y si eso ocurre… —se mordió los labios Milo.

—La verdadera realidad deja de existir… y se convierte en el sueño… y el sueño… se convierte en la realidad… —mencionó Mu, y Milo asintió—. Increible… eso quiere decir que si Saori no renuncia a este mundo… lo convertirá en el mundo verdadero… —mencionó Mu.

—Hay otro problema… —les explicó Milo—. El reloj de las doce casas de nuestro mundo aún existe… es la fuerza de Cronos… el tiempo… una fuerza divina que cuando se apague enviará todo lo que no debiera permanecer en nuestro mundo al Erebo… si este mundo se convierte en el mundo real, y el Reloj de Cronos es la fuerza de otro dios, cuando la última flama se apague las dos fuerzas, la repelente de cronos, y la creacionista de los Oneiros… chocarán entre sí y si eso pasa… —finalizó Milo.

—Ambos mundos dejarán de existir… —terminó Saga, y Milo asintió—. Entonces, la respuesta es simple… debemos convencer a Saori de despertar, pero si lo hace. ¿Qué pasará con nosotros? —miró Saga a Kiki, y a Shaula.

—Si la teoría de Milo es correcta… —comenzó Mu—. Todo lo que existe, volverá a su papel original… lo que no existe… desaparecerá… —mencionó Mu, y miró a Shaula, que se asustó un poco.

—No si puedo evitarlo… —sonrió Milo—. No tiene por qué desaparecer… si se convierte en parte de nuestra realidad… —concluyó, y todos miraron a Milo incrédulos—. Shaula aún puede nacer, en el mundo real… no tiene por qué desaparecer —insistió Milo.

—Comprendo tu miedo… Milo… —comenzó Aioria—. Pero no puedes volver a nuestro mundo… embarazar a Saori y esperar que nuestros dioses lo perdonen… —entristeció Aioria—. Si hacemos esto… Shaula se irá para siempre… —y Shaula se asustó, y abrazó a Milo con fuerza.

—He sido el esposo de Saori… por 12 años… —les recordó Milo, molestando al grupo un poco—. Conozco a mi esposa… y ella no lo permitirá… —finalizó, se agachó, y besó la frente de Shaula—. Te juro… que nos volveremos a ver… ahora ve con tu madre… —le mencionó Milo, y Shaula asintió—. Eres mi hija… no lo olvides… —terminó.

—No lo olvidaré… padre… —tomó la mano de Saga Shaula, y juntos entraron en el hospital psiquiátrico. Pasaron varios pasillos, subieron varias escaleras, Shaula los escuchaba a todos hablar con los enfermeros, solicitar permisos, pero ella no podía escucharlos, estaba asustada, solo seguía caminando, y no perdía la esperanza. Por fin llegaron a la habitación donde Saori se encontraba en la silla de ruedas, al entrar Shaula, Saori despertó, y la miró fijamente, sobresaltando a Shaula, que se espantó—. ¿Madre? —se espantó Shaula, mientras veía a Saori, con un rostro espeluznante mirarla de regreso—. Tengo miedo… —mencionó Shaula, abrazó a Saga, y Saga la tranquilizó, se agachó, y le entregó la cajita musical.

—Hazlo… —le susurró, y Shaula tragó saliva con fuerza, asintió, y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Saori—. Espero de verdad que esto funcione… si hay solo una entidad que desearía que se salvara de desaparecer… esa eres tú… Shaula… —se despidió Saga, retrocedió, y dejó a Shaula acercarse.

—¿Shaula? —preguntó Saori—. ¿Cariño? —preguntó, y Shaula abrazó a Momo con fuerza, pero se armó de valor y caminó en dirección a Saori. Mientras lo hacía, Shaula reducía su edad, hasta ser la pequeña de 5 años que todos recordaban—. Shaula… mi bebé… mi querida Shaula… estás de vuelta… te he extrañado… mi amada hija… —se levantó Saori.

—Feliz navidad… madre… —tembló Shaula, tomó la caja de música, y se la mostró a su madre—. Te traje un regalo… de parte de papá… —lloró Shaula, le ofreció la cajita a Saori, que la miró con curiosidad, la tomó en sus manos, y comenzó a darle cuerda—. Te quiero mucho… mamá… —le recordó Shaula, y Saori dudó en abrir la caja. Todos se mantuvieron a la expectativa, y al final, Saori abrió la caja.

La dulce tonada resonó por todo el lugar, y el rostro de Saori se llenó de gentiles lágrimas, mientras revivía su infancia, y recordaba. Una pequeña risita se escuchó, y una Saori de cinco años, translucida, bailó por todo el lugar, incluso Shaula la podía ver. Danzando, girando, bailando, increíblemente alegre, infinitamente feliz, rodeando un árbol de navidad hermoso, el más alto de todos.

—Lo recuerdo… —mencionó Saori, sonrió, y miró a Shaula con ternura—. Lo recuerdo todo… y aun así… no te he olvidado, mi querida Shaula… mi querida, y hermosa hija… —se arrodilló Saori, abrazó a su hija, y Shaula por fin sonrió, y le regresó su abrazo a su madre—. Jamás te olvidaría, jamás te permitiría desaparecer… —le susurró—. Eres… lo más preciado en toda mi vida… e incluso si eres un sueño solamente… este sueño para mí es real… eres real… y no desaparecerás…, no te dejaré desaparecer jamás. ¡Jamás! —gritó Saori, y su grito desvaneció el mundo a su alrededor. El hospital desapareció envuelto en polvo dorado, la ciudad entera comenzó a desaparecer, sus caballeros recuperaron su juventud, y sus armaduras, y al final, solo quedaron Saga y Shaula, viendo el mundo que existía fuera del sueño.

—Lo logró… salió del sueño… —lloró Saga, sus lágrimas rejuveneciendo su rostro, hasta que recuperó la edad que debía tener—. Es hermoso… el mundo… el mundo en el que nací… el mundo en el que morí… —continuó Saga, y vio en una esquina a Shaka, con el vaso con la leche de la amapola en su mano, y el reloj de Cronos con una última flama, la de Piscis, que apenas y comenzaba a extinguirse—. Mi cuerpo es translucido… el de ella… es real… en verdad saliste del sueño, Shaula… en verdad existes… me alegra… por fin… hice algo bueno… feliz navidad… Shaula… —se desvaneció Saga, y Shaula miró a sus alrededores, y sintió el fuerte abrazo de su madre. Era real, Shaula era real ahora.

—¡Por fin somos libres! —resonó un tremendo grito, y el Santuario fue sumergido en una gran oscuridad, mientras los Oneiros se materializaban en la forma de sombras inmensas—. ¡Athena! —gritaron las cinco sombras—. Nos mantuviste encerrados por una eternidad, y pagarás por tu insolencia. ¡Acabaremos contigo, Athena! —gritaron las sombras unidas, transformadas en un inmenso demonio de oscuridad y pesadillas que se abalanzó en contra de Saori, que abrazó a Shaula con fuerza, y los dorados intentaron reaccionar algo tarde, el espectro tenía a Ahena a su merced.

—¡Aguja Escarlata! —resonó el grito, y el demonio fue atacado en su ojo, retrocedió adolorido, y un caballero envuelto en armadura dorada, se aproximó—. No te atrevas a tocar jamás… a mi esposa… o a mi hija… —sonrió Milo con arrogancia, y Saori miró a Milo esperanzada, mientras el caballero elevaba su cosmos, sonreía, y regresaba la luz al Santuario—. Todo parece indicar que esta historia… tiene un capítulo más… y esta vez… será el último… —la batalla contra los Oneiros, apenas comenzaba.

* * *

**¡Sorpresa! ¡Esta historia no ha terminado aún! Milo lo dijo perfectamente, aún falta un capítulo más. No puedo prometerles que lo tendré listo mañana, el Domingo es día de familia, pero definitivamente para el lunes lo estará, y les prometo que no se arrepentirán de haber tenido que soportar un capítulo triste en especial tú Tsukuyomicerezo27. Lo siento si te puse triste, te prometo que lo compensaré en el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Milo, y el Amor Prohibido de Athena

**¡Me tomó una eternidad pero al fin terminé! Jefes malvados que me ponen mucho trabajo y no me dejan escribir, ¿qué se creen? Que pueden ponerme a trabajar… de hecho están en su derecho por eso me tardé tanto, primero el trabajo jajaja. Pero por fin terminé. En fin, es un capítulo más corto que los demás, pero termina con la historia de forma definitiva. De verdad espero que sea de su agrado. Ahora, disfruten, y ¡FELIZ VISPERA DE AÑO NUEVO!**

**TsukihimePrincess: Eres algo impaciente considerando que estuve actualizando esta historia de forma diaria, ¿no lo crees? En fin, que bueno que te gustó la historia, este ya es el último capítulo, espero que también sea de tu agrado. Tal parece que nunca voy a poder superar mi propia creación (Guerras Doradas), no sé cómo sentirme al respecto jajaja. En fin, disfruta.**

**dafguerrero: Señorita, perdón por estar desconectado últimamente, entre el trabajo y la escritura no me ha quedado mucho tiempo para ser sociable, perdón por eso T_T. ¿No lloraste? Tendré que matar a Milo entonces, nah es broma. Siempre tienes que meter a Gundam, jajajajaja. En fin, Milo es el sacrificado siempre, es la naturaleza de su personalidad, así que hay que acostumbrarse a esa faceta de él. No lo maltrato, así es Milo, ¿qué quieres que haga que lo haga parecerse a Seiya? (Haciendo nada y quedándose con la princesa al final), Jajaja, claro que no, Milo debe ser factor decisivo en todo lo que hace, así es él. Bueno, que te diviertas leyendo.**

**Diana de Acuario: ¿Te hice llorar? Aw, lo siento pero ese era el objetivo, aunque me hacen sentir mal cada que me dicen que sí lloraron T_T, tengo corazón de pollo. ¿Por qué todos me dicen que soy malo? Me hacen mala publicidad -_-. Pero sí, Shaula es real ahora. Osea, tú preocupado por Saga, ¿y todas las torturas que he hecho a Milo sufrir? Jajajajaja, pero sí, pobre Saga. No sé qué pensar sobre que lean esto tus sobrinos, pero creo que primero deberías leer este capítulo antes de considerar la historia: "Legible para sobrinos". Sí, ya estoy enterado de la nueva saga de Saint Seiya con Aioria de protagonista y muy probablemente con Milo y Mu de segundones jajaja. Eso me dará material para más historias, probablemente una temporada seis de Guerras Doradas, ¿quién sabe?**

**andromedaaiosorsayita: ¿Milo rosa? Jajaja, no será rosa por mucho, Milo es Milo sin importar qué, jajaja. Dudo mucho poder escribir una secuela de esto, lo siento, pero no es una historia que dé pie a más. Umm… no me supliques tanto que me la voy a creer. Lo pensaré, pero la verdad lo dudo mucho, ya veré si puedo preparar algún regalo de reyes con Milo, Mu y Aioria siendo Melchor, Gaspar y Baltazar, jajaja.**

**kiokay1218: Feliz navidad para ti también. ¿A qué te refieres con radical cambio? Jajajajaja. No te duermas y dime cuáles son esas cosas geniales, anda, jajaja. En fin, me da gusto saber que te gustó la historia, aquí tienes el último capítulo.**

**Tsukihimecerezo27: Bella dama, su regalo por fin se ha terminado. Uff, fue algo bastante desafiante terminar una historia en menos de una semana jajaja, increíble, ni yo me la creo, es la primera vez que hago algo así. Pues eres responsable directa o indirecta no lo sé, pero por dibujarle una sonrisa en su rostro madam, y alegrarle estas festividades incluyendo su cumpleaños, navidad, y año nuevo, bien vale la pena el esfuerzo. Esta es mi historia número 50, y tenía que hacer algo especial para conmemorar la ocasión, ¿y qué forma más especial de escribir una historia número 50 que dedicándosela a una persona a la que aprecias y que ha cumplido exitosamente sus 25 inviernos? Así que, muchas felicidades. El objetivo era comenzar en nochebuena y terminar en tu cumpleaños… bueno… terminé tres días después de tu cumpleaños T_T, pero yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. Así que disfruta esta historia, esta vez es el final definitivo, espero sinceramente que te haya gustado tu regalo, jajaja.**

* * *

**Prólogo:**

* * *

**Morphia. 24 de Diciembre de 1986.**

Cuando Saori fue impactada por el ataque de los Oneiros y forzada a entrar en Morphia, el reino de los sueños, que se representaba como un vacío en un espacio de un azul zafiro, rodeado de nebulosas escarlatas y rosada que le daban un contraste místico. Existían en este espacio varias puertas a mundos diferentes dentro de Morphia, puertas a los sueños, todas ellas revelando tantos mundos como habían mentes en el universo.

El ataque al cual cayó víctima Saori había sido tan veloz que ni los caballeros dorados pudieron hacer nada para defender a la diosa Athena. Saori había sido impactada, y llevada a la fuerza a Morphia, donde los cinco Oneiros se posaron ante ella con los suplices de sus armaduras mostrándose como un recordatorio de la guerra que estaba por venir, y que al parecer había sido adelantada por los dioses del sueño.

—Nosotros no pertenecemos a la orden de los 108 espectros, Athena. Somos más bien dioses menores —le explicó Oneiro, el autoproclamado líder de los cinco que alguna vez fueron un solo dios, Morfeo, el dios del sueño—. Pero nuestra lealtad a Hipnos y a Tanathos, y por consecuencia al señor Hades, nos fuerza a tomar cartas en el asunto. Pronto renacerá Hades en este mundo, y el Santuario está tan vulnerable que bien vale la pena enfrentarlos, y como puedes ver, derrotarlos. Estás a merced de los dioses del sueño, Athena, y cuando terminemos contigo, enviaremos tu alma al inframundo —presumió Oneiro.

—Yo no alardearía de semejante proeza… Oneiro… —le respondió Saori con una seguridad que antes no se esperaría de ella—. Puede que mis caballeros dorados hayan bajado la guardia, pero no han sido derrotados aún. A pesar de lo que aparenta, yo sigo bajo su protección —y como corroborando su mención, las flamas de las doce casas se encendieron y cinco constelaciones respaldaron el cosmos de la diosa, la de Aries, la de Tauro, la de Leo, la de Virgo, y la de Escorpio—. Antes, cinco caballeros de bronce me protegieron en todo momento, y ellos también cometieron errores… ahora, cinco caballeros dorados se alzaron en preocupación a mi seguridad, y si bien bajaron la guardia… tengo plena confianza en ellos, y que buscarán la forma de sacarme de Morphia. Pero mientras ese día llega… —elevó su cosmos Saori, y los 5 Oneiros subieron la guardia al sentir el tremendo cosmos—. Enorgulleceré a los caballeros que han jurado dar sus vidas por protegerme… me niego a volver a ser una princesa en apuros quien debe ser rescatada… cuando Hades llegue… seré yo misma quien lo enfrente, y ustedes serán mi primer práctica para esa batalla. ¡Ixnos Ilumination! —resonó el grito de Saori, y una explosión de cosmos dorado rodeó a toda Morphia.

A pesar de no estar acostumbrada a combatir, el ataque de Saori fue suficiente para vaporizar los cuerpos de los Oneiros, y dejarlos convertidos en cosmos oscuro. Cinco ráfagas, que vagaban alrededor de Saori, y de toda Morphia, sin poder volver a materializarse. Por años Athena había sido una diosa de paz, y por la falta de costumbre en la batalla, había terminado agotada por el mal uso de su cosmos. Cayó en sus rodillas, sudando por el cansancio de su cuerpo humano, y esperó, mientras débilmente miraba las flamas de las doce casas, el recordatorio perpetuo de que aún corría peligro. Un recordatorio de que si no era capaz de salir de Morphia, el mismo reloj que sus caballeros encendieron por protegerla, la terminaría lanzando al interior del Erebo en lo más profundo del Tártaros.

Los cosmos oscuros vagaban aún alrededor de Saori, y no dejaban de hacerlo, poniéndola nerviosa. Los Oneiros seguían siendo dioses menores que alguna vez pertenecieron a un único ser. Y mientras más vagaban, los cosmos de los cinco crecían, y comenzaban a unirse nuevamente en un mismo individuo.

Saori no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado, lo único que interrumpía el silencio perpetuo era el recorrer de los cosmos oscuros por toda Morphia. Las flamas de las doce casas no se apagaban tampoco, pero Saori sabía de antemano que varias horas habían pasado ya. Dentro del reino de los sueños, dentro de Morphia, el tiempo no corría con normalidad. Pasaron horas, pasaron días, pasaron años inclusive, y Saori permanecía encerrada en el tiempo y el espacio dentro del mundo de los sueños, sin que hubiese cambios, sin que hubiera señales de que pronto sería liberada. Las flamas continuaban tan fuertes como desde el momento en que llegó, y la única variación evidente, eran los oscuros cosmos que se rodeaban unos a otros, y que a cada momento se convertían en amenazas más grandes.

Saori perdió la cuenta del tiempo, en aburrimiento había comenzado a contarlo. Morphia seguía sin cambios, y Saori cada vez perdía la noción de su identidad. De pronto, no sabía quién eran, no sabía qué era, y los Oneiros prosiguieron su mutación, se transformaban en una terrible sombra oscura, una bestia de proporciones descomunales. Una sombra inmóvil, de inmensas garras oscuras, de fauces endemoniadas, Morfeo volvía a la vida, y las flamas seguían inmóviles, el tiempo continuaba su avance lento e incomprensible.

El único refugio aparente para Saori, era dentro de las fronteras de su propia mente. Se forzó a sí misma a recordar, se forzó a sí misma a buscar su identidad. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué era ella? Una pequeña caja plateada y de adornos dorados fue su respuesta, y esta terminó materializándose en el pecho de la inmensa sombra, dando realidad a sus sueños, y sus deseos.

Cuando la pequeña caja se abrió, las memorias recesivas de Saori como diosa, fueron materializándose lentamente. La nada en que se encontraba sentada, con la mirada completamente en blanco, comenzó a ser reemplazada por un suelo de madera barnizada. Sobre este comenzó a crecer un tapete color de esmeralda, con hilos de color de oro, y contornos de hebras del mismo color. Una pequeña superficie circular de terciopelo terminó de formarse como una circunferencia alrededor de ella, y la criatura que era la razón que formaba esta existencia en Morphia, comenzó a ceder, y a desvanecerse poco a poco.

Saori, con la mirada aún perdida, notó el cómo la figura sufría en agonía mientras su sombra sacrificaba parte de su existencia para formar el suelo y el tapete. Vagamente, la mente de Saori recordaba que aquel ser significaba peligro, pero no recordaba la razón. Tanto tiempo encerrada en Morphia la había hecho olvidar, y como diosa, ella era inmortal. Lo único que recordaba es que aquella criatura significaba peligro, y que debía reemplazarla con algo más, forzarla a desvanecerse, antes de que la criatura recuperara su identidad y terminara con ella.

—Saori… —escuchó, y frente a sus ojos una figura que su memoria añoraba comenzó a formarse. Era un anciano de tez morena, un familiar. De pronto lo recordó, se trataba de su abuelo—. Feliz navidad, Saori. Te tengo un obsequio muy especial mi querida niña… —en su mano, apareció la cajita nuevamente, y los ojos de Saori al verla recuperaron su tono zafiro suave. Y volvió en el tiempo, hasta tener tan solo cinco años de edad. Era esta, la primer memoria de Saori, su primer recuerdo, y comenzaba a revivirlo, mientras tomaba la cajita en sus manos, y la abrazaba con gentileza—. Ven, te contaré un cuento. La nevada lo amerita. Será un cuento que de seguro te gustará. Vamos a crear recuerdos, mi pequeña Saori. Porque el tuyo… es un destino glorioso, que no llegará sin sufrimiento. Y mientras pueda aligerarte esa terrible carga, lo haré gustoso… —prosiguió el anciano, se sentó, y un sillón de terciopelo rojo se formó al sentarse. La criatura seguía detrás del anciano, sufriendo con cada creación que se formaba, pero Saori ya no podía verla, su mente, había vuelto a ser la mente de una niña de cinco años. Después de incontables años de soledad, Saori volvía a sentir, y su recuerdo recesivo, comenzaba a crear una realidad—. Hubo una vez… un pueblo antiguo, de casas hechas de madera, calles de roca grisácea, y que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba cubierto de nieve —mientras su abuelo narraba, la ciudad tomaba forma a su alrededor, y la bestia sufría, siendo absorbida por la realidad que comenzaba a formarse—. En esta ciudad, se celebraba la navidad como una forma de vida. Año tras año, los hogares se llenaban de familias felices, que se reunían frente a árboles de adornos preciosos, y transmitían a sus familias, y a los más pequeños, la belleza de una celebración que por sí sola, podía hacer a las personas crecer, y transmitir bondad a todos quienes la celebraban… —continuó el anciano, y Saori escuchó atentamente, y la criatura fue permeándose en la realidad, tomando forma, creando un mundo a semejanza de la historia—. Este mundo… era reinado por una inmensa paz… —prosiguió.

—¿Paz? —preguntó Saori—. Un mundo de paz… donde no existe la guerra… —mencionó, y la palabra despertó otras memorias recesivas, de caballeros, de batallas, de dioses malvados y seres endemoniados. Estos seres se materializaron, e intentaron destruir la paz del mundo que se creaba. Saori se espantó, pero el cuento de su abuelo proseguía.

—La bondad… existía incluso entre los más crueles… —prosiguió la historia. Y los seres malvados, todos comenzaron a adoptar papeles más humildes, y a convertirse en ciudadanos comunes en el mundo que se había creado—. Algunos sin embargo, eran seres de inmensa avaricia —prosiguió, y la risa de Mephisto, a quién Saori alguna vez conoció como Máscara mortal, resonó en su mente, y la risa de otro individuo, de Saga, con sus ojos rosados por la sangre, y el cabello blanco bajando por su cabeza, la atormentó también—. El más cruel de todos, era conocido como Ebenezer Scrooge. Pero incluso su corazón, no estaba perdido del todo. Alguna vez fue un ser de inmensa bondad… —prosiguió el relato, y la oscuridad del corazón de Saga desapareció, hasta encontrarse frente a frente con un ser noble de corazón—. El tiempo, transforma a la gente… y solo el amor, y la devoción, pueden crear bondad… la bondad… para crear milagros… —prosiguió, y el sueño fue interrumpido, por el grito de un caballero que irrumpía en un mundo de tan joven creación—. Amor… —prosiguió el anciano, mientras el cuerpo de Milo caía en el huelo y alzaba la nieve—. Es la fuerza capaz de cambiar los corazones de los más crueles… —cuando la nieve se disipó, la niña que era Saori fue reemplazada por su ser de 14 años de edad, que miraba al inconsciente caballero en el hielo.

—Amor… —mencionó Saori, con rubor coloreándole las mejillas—. Recuerdo el amor… lo he sentido antes… —caminó Saori en dirección a Milo, se arrodilló junto a su cuerpo inconsciente, le dio la vuelta, y lo recostó sobre sus piernas—. Amor… —susurró—. En este mundo perfecto… existe el amor… y el amor… es todo lo que importa… solo el amor… el sentimiento capaz de crear bondad, felicidad, y paz… —recordó Saori, y recordó a Milo como un caballero dorado en un templo antiguo, majestuoso, imponente—. En ese momento… te veías tan galante y hermoso… Milo… —y tras decir aquellas palabras, la realidad a su alrededor se extendió pese al grito de dolor de la criatura que era atrapada por la fuerza del cosmos de Saori, que terminó de extender su mundo alrededor de toda Morphia—. Por fin has despertado… comenzaba a temer que no lo harías… —sonrió Saori, y su historia dio inicio.

* * *

**Saint Seiya: Una Dorada Navidad.**

**Capítulo 5: Milo, y el Amor Prohibido de Athena.**

* * *

**Atenas, Grecia. 25 de Diciembre de 1986.**

—¡Aguja Escarlata! —resonó el grito de Milo, y la mente de Saori despertó tras su inmenso viaje a través de los sueños. Cerró los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces, y recordó la realidad de la que procedía. La inmensa bestia estaba libre, tras años de haber formado parte de la realidad creada por Saori, Morfeo por fin despertaba, y esta vez lo hacía como una inmensa bestia con el cosmos sagrado de un dios, que a pesar de recibir las agujas de Milo no se inmutaba ante ellas—. ¡Saori! ¡Despierta! —le gritaba Milo, y Saori despabiló su mente, y escuchó el gritito de terror de una niña en sus brazos, a quién Saori abrazaba con una sensación maternal.

—¿Qué te da derecho a llamar a la diosa Athena con semejante familiaridad? —resonó la queja de Shaka, que respiraba pesadamente e intentaba mantenerse en pie mientras poderosos vientos oscuros se abalanzaban alrededor de todo el Templo de Athena. Rompiendo paredes, cuarteando el suelo, y forzando al caballero dorado de Virgo a elevar su cosmos lo más que podía a pesar de su debilidad y lanzar una tremenda ráfaga de cosmos—. ¡Recapitulación del Cielo y del Infierno! —el destello dorado se desprendió de las manos de Shaka, y la terrible bestia fue impactada, pero no herida—. ¡Se han fusionado! ¡Los5 Oneiros se han funcionado y han vuelto a crear al dios primordial, Morfeo! —se quejó Shaka.

—Logramos sacar a Athena del sueño que ella misma creó… pero, ¿a qué precio? —se preguntó Mu, mientras elevaba su cosmos, extendía los brazos, y lanzaba su técnica máxima—. ¡Extinción de la Luz de las Estrellas! —gritó, y destellos dorados impactaron el inmenso cuerpo de Morfeo, pero sin importar cuanto atacaran, no había poder alguno que forzara a Morfeo a resentir los impactos—. ¡Es inútil! ¡Estamos frente a un dios completo! —se quejó Mu.

—¡No es la primera vez que nos enfrentamos a los dioses! —gritó Aioria, elevando su cosmos, sorprendiendo a los presentes—. ¡Enfrentamos a los doce titanes! ¡Enfrentamos a Prometeo! ¡A Gea! ¡A los 3 hijos de Tifón! ¡A Eris! ¡Los dioses del sueño también caerán ante la furia de nuestros colmillos! ¡Relámpago de Voltaje! —gritó Aioria, y su poderoso rugido y ataque de relámpagos impactó a Morfeo, desestabilizando la fortaleza del ser—. ¡Le di! —se alegró Aioria.

—¡El cabeza hueca de Aioria lo logró! ¡JA JA JA JA JA! —se burló Aldebarán, sacando el pecho, elevando el cosmos—. ¡Si un cabeza de chorlito como Aioria puede abofetear el rostro de un dios, por las barbas de Zeus que yo puedo también! ¡Mira esto Aioria! ¡Esto es un verdadero ataque! ¡Derribaré a Morfeo de la montaña! ¡Gran Cuerno! —gritó Aldebarán, y el tremendo impacto golpeó a Morfeo en su pecho, y el inmenso ser fue derribado de la montaña, y comenzó a clavar sus inmensas garras en sus bordes para mantenerse en su sitio—. ¡JA! ¡Superen eso! ¡Soy el más fuerte de los caballeros dorados! ¡JA JA JA JA JA! —se burló Aldebarán.

—Inconcebible… —se quejó Shaka—. No pongo en duda la fuerza de Aldebarán. ¿Pero cómo es posible que solo Aioria y él hayan logrado herir a Morfeo? —se preguntó Shaka, mirando en dirección al abatido Morfeo, que recuperaba la fuerza, clavaba sus garras en la tierra, y rugía con fuerza antes de alzar la mano y azotarla en contra del grupo de caballeros dorados.

—¡No tocarás a mi familia! ¡Te cortaré la maldita mano! ¡Aguja Escarlata! —gritó Milo en su ira, y su aguja se desprendió con una rapidez tremenda, golpeó el antebrazo de Morfeo, y le amputó la inmensa mano oscura de un movimiento, liberando destellos de luces oscuras que caían alrededor de todo el Santuario como meteoros oscuros que sembraban destrucción donde quiera que caían—. ¡Maldición! ¡Destruirán el pueblo! —gritó Milo.

—¡No pienses así! ¡El pueblo va a salvarse! —gritó Shaula de improviso, y los destellos se estrellaron en los alrededores del pueblo. No hubo fragmento alguno que golpeara el pueblo—. ¡Yo creo en ti padre! ¡Quiero creer en ti! ¡Siempre has sido mi héroe! ¡El más fuerte de todos! —lloró Shaula, y al escuchar aquellas palabras, el cosmos de Milo se incineró más alto que el de todos los demás, sorprendiendo a los caballeros dorados restantes.

—El cosmos de Milo… pero… ¿cuándo se volvió tan fuerte? —se preguntó Saori, y entonces miró a Shaula, y comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo—. ¡Los sueños! ¡Son los sueños! —gritó Saori—. Morphia fue destruida y los Oneiros se materializaron en el mundo real. Si yo fui capaz de materializar mi sueño en este mundo, eso significa que cualquier otro sueño se puede materializar también —explicó Saori, y la bestia intentó aplastar a los dorados.

—¡Muro de Cristal! —gritó Mu, y la bestia no fue capaz de traspasar el escudo—. El mundo de los sueños es más problemático de lo que pensamos… puede que sus energías estén manifestándose a nuestro alrededor pero solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que Morfeo recupere su dominio sobre su propia fuerza… si eso ocurre… no importará que tanto soñemos nos vencerá sin duda… —en respuesta, Morfeo destruyó el muro de cristal de Mu con sus garras, y sus fragmentos comenzaron a caer por los alrededores.

—¡Con esa mentalidad no lograrás vencer a Morfeo, Mu! —se quejó Aioria, lanzando sus relámpagos y repeliendo la agresión de Morfeo. El Templo de Athena comenzaba a caerse en pedazos, los impactos de Aioria se fortalecían por su deseo de triunfar, pero Morfeo comenzaba a recuperar su control sobre Morphia, y sus movimientos cada vez eran más precisos, y violentos—. ¡Maldición! —se quejó Aioria, y la inmensa garra de Morfeo lo impactó y lo lanzó por las escalinatas del Templo de Athena.

—¡Es inútil! ¡Mientras Morphia exista en el mundo real Morfeo es invencible por el simple hecho de querer serlo! —mencionó Shaka, y Morfeo recuperó la mano que había perdido, la cerró en un puño, y lanzó el puñetazo en contra de Shaka—. ¡Kah! —gritó, y una esfera dorada inmensa bloqueó el ataque—. ¡Mientras nosotros lo deseemos también somos invencibles pero una vez el dominio de Morfeo en Morphia se reestablezca, quienes estaremos en desventaja seremos nosotros! —gritó Shaka, y su inmensa luz rodeó todo el Santuario, haciéndole fuerte a Morfeo.

—¡Entonces solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que Morfeo nos aplaste con todo el dominio de Morfia! —se quejó Aldebarán, la fuerza repelente de Shaka cedió, y el de Virgo fue aplastado en contra del suelo, y débilmente comenzó a convulsionarse—. Am… lo siento… —se disculpó Aldebarán al notar que sus palabras se convirtieron en realidad—. ¡En todo caso! ¡Alguien encuentre una solución! ¡Se nos acaba el tiempo! ¡Gran Cuerno! —impactó Aldebarán, y Morfeo resistió la agresión, alzó el pie, y aplastó al caballero de Tauro en su sitio.

—¿Tiempo? —se preguntó Milo, el único caballero que quedaba de pie mientras el resto se esforzaba por recuperar fuerzas tras haber cada uno repelido las agresiones de Morfeo con sus técnicas—. Tiempo… eso es… —observó el Reloj de Cronos, y el amanecer acercarse. Este llegaría justo en el momento en que la flama de Piscis se extinguiera y para eso faltaba muy poco—. No puedo repelerte… pero puedo detenerte en tu sitio, malnacido… ¡Restricción! —gritó Milo, y Morfeo quedó paralizado sin poder moverse de su lugar—. Solo debo de mantenerte ocupado… por unos escasos minutos… —insistió Milo, utilizando todo su cosmos para mantener a Morfeo inmóvil—. Vamos… —insistió, se concentró, y mantuvo la mirada fija. Y al final, la última flama terminó por extinguirse—. Feliz navidad… malnacido… esta es la última campanada de la historia… —sonrió Milo, y el Reloj de Cronos resonó su melodía, y con la fuerza del titán del tiempo, comenzó a desvanecer a Morfeo de regreso al Erebo. Al mismo tiempo, Shaula soltó un alarido de temor mientras su cuerpo se transparentaba. El Reloj no la reconocía como parte de este mundo, y comenzaba a desvanecerla también—. ¡Shaula! —gritó Milo.

—¡Estará bien! ¡No renunciaré a este recuerdo! —le gritó Saori, abrazó a su hija, y elevó su cosmos alrededor de ella, protegiéndola del poder primordial de Cronos del cual Morfeo no lograba escaparse, y se desvanecía, tragado por la fuerza primordial. Shaula continuaba desapareciendo pese a los intentos de Saori, y Milo al notarlo fue en dirección a ellas, las abrazó, elevó su cosmos también, y juntos, alimentando a Shaula con sus respectivos cosmos, protegieron a Shaula de ser lanzada al Erebo, y cuando la última campanada se extinguió, y Morfeo por fin se desvaneció, Shaula sobrevivió a ser lanzada al Erebo.

—Mamá… papá… —comenzó Shaula, y tanto Milo como Saori miraron a la niña—. ¡Me están aplastando! No respiro… —se quejó la pequeña, y Milo al notar que estaba abrazando tanto a Shaula como a Saori, se sobresaltó y se hizo a un lado. Saori simplemente sonrió, besó la frente de la niña, y pegó su mejilla a la de ella.

—Ahora que la amenaza ha sido atendida… —se acercó Shaka, con su armadura agrietada, y mirando a Milo, a Saori, y a la niña de cinco años en sus brazos con curiosidad—. ¿Les molestaría hacerme saber el quién es esta niña y qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió dentro del sueño de Athena? —preguntó, Milo se sobresaltó, y Shaka lo miró fijamente, y al notar que no obtendría respuesta de él, miró a Aioria, a Aldebarán y a Mu, quienes de inmediato desviaron la mirada también. Al final, Shaka miró a Saori, quién un tanto incomodada por la mirada se limitó a sonreír con nerviosismo—. Su nombre… es Shaula… —comenzó Saori—. Y lo único que puedo decir… es que es mi mayor sueño… hecho realidad… —suspiró Saori, colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Shaula, y la pequeña sonrió alegremente.

**Casa de Aries.**

Al final, los dorados que entraron dentro del sueño de Saori acordaron en silencio el no contarle a Shaka nada de lo acontecido dentro del sueño de Saori, inventando excusas sobre el que sus memorias no estaban claras, y que se habían permeado con personajes de un cuento que ni siquiera Saori recordaba con exactitud.

En cuanto a la niña, Shaka tuvo que aceptar que era una creación de Saori por su instinto de maternidad que no podía obtener de forma natural al Athena ser una diosa virginal que debía mantenerse pura, lo cual no era enteramente una mentira, solo se estaba omitiendo la parte de que Shaula era hija de Milo.

El que Shaka se enterara de todo lo acontecido pudo haber sido demasiado problemático, en especial para Milo, quien de por sí era visto con ojos de desdén por sus compañeros por lograr convertirse en alguien especial para una diosa Athena que siempre debió permanecer imparcial, por lo que Milo se auto-excluyó del resto de los caballeros dorados, y mantuvo su distancia, negándose a acercarse a Saori, o a la hija producto de un sueño.

—Su salud parece estar estable… salvo una que otra caries… —reprendió Mu mientras observaba las cavidades de Shaula en su templo debido a la mortificación de Saori por la salud de su hija—. La regresión de edades sin embargo es inexplicable. ¿Por qué volvería Shaula a tener cinco años? ¿Recuerdas tu edad anterior? —le preguntó Mu.

—Lo recuerdo todo… —mencionó Shaula, abrazando a Momo—. Mi mundo… mi enfermedad… mi familia… mis amigos… —mencionó, y se ocultó detrás de su rana—. Pero el padre Shaka no me recuerda, y hay muchas cosas que no entiendo. ¿Qué pasó con mi mundo? —preguntó, y Mu se preocupó un poco por tener que dar una respuesta.

—Existe dentro de un libro llamado 'Cuento de Navidad', escrito por Charles Dickens… —se apresuró Saori a decir, y Shaula se alegró por la respuesta—. Todos existen allí, aunque llevan otros nombres. Aunque en ese mundo eres un niño —sonrió Saori.

—¿Eh? Claro que no —se quejó Shaula—. Los niños no tienen ranitas de peluche —murmuró inflando sus mejillas en un puchero, y Saori se burló gentilmente de su hija—. ¿Cuándo veré a papá? No lo había visto en dos años y ahora que lo he vuelto a encontrar… no quiere verme… —entristeció un poco Shaula.

—Tu padre… —comenzó Saori, sin saber que decir, y se percató de la mirada de Mu, que mostraba una inmensa tristeza—. No puedo renunciar a ella… Mu… no después de sacarla del sueño… —terminó Saori, y Mu suspiró.

—Mi señora… —comenzó Mu, y Saori se preocupó, y abrazó a Shaula, tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo que debería pues al abrazarla forzó a Shaula a soltar un eructo por la presión, lo que forzó a Saori a reír, y a Shaula a avergonzarse hasta quedar tan roja como un tomate—. Por favor… debe escucharme… —interrumpió Mu—. El Santuario no es lugar para una niña. Mucho menos… una… bueno… hija… —intentó explicar Mu—. Tiene que aceptar que esta creación, a pesar de haber terminado convirtiéndose en una entidad real, es producto de su sueño. No es una hija nacida de su vientre… —comenzó.

—Nació de mi vientre… en un sueño… —explicó Saori, y Mu suspiró—. Puede que no haya sido más que un sueño, y no sea mi sangre, ni la sangre de Milo, pero es mi hija. Es lo más cercano a una hija que jamás tendré. No puedo renunciar a ella… —insistió Saori, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Debe irse… —escuchó Saori, se dio la vuelta, y miró a Milo llegar junto a Aioria y Aldebarán—. Lo lamento… pero tiene que irse… es muy peligroso que se quede aquí… —explicó Milo, y Shaula llenó sus ojos de lágrimas—. Shaula… escucha… —comenzó.

—¡No! —gritó Shaula—. ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Tú lo prometiste! ¡Por el meñique! —apuntó Shaula, y Milo se sintió terrible—. ¿No me quieres? —preguntó, y Milo se mordió los labios, y cerró sus manos en puños conteniéndose. Saori lo notó, y sintió una terrible pena en su pecho—. Dijiste que siempre seríamos una familia… —sollozó Shaula.

—Sé lo que dije… y nada me gustaría más que cumplirte esa promesa… Shaula —mencionó Milo, recuperando su temple—. Pero si te quedas… cuando Hades llegue, cuando los 108 espectros lleguen… ni tu madre ni yo podremos cumplir con nuestro deber, y te perderíamos a pesar de todo lo que hicimos por poder tenerte… —explicó Milo, y Shaula no lo comprendió—. Necesito que me escuches… Shaula… soy un caballero dorado… y los caballeros dorados deben proteger el mundo, aún a costa de sus vidas… igual que Saga, ¿lo recuerdas? —preguntó, y Shaula recordó al Saga del sueño, y su sacrificio por salvarle la vida—. Cumplí… te saqué del sueño… pero no puedes quedarte… tienes que vivir. Serás la prueba definitiva de que alguna vez existí, y de que alguna vez tuve una hija… ¿lo comprendes? —preguntó, y Shaula no supo que decir.

—Pero… —comenzó Shaula, buscando desesperadamente una forma de convencer a su padre—. Pero… —pero no encontraba respuesta alguna, simplemente abrazaba a su muñeco, y permanecía en silencio.

—Puede que lo mejor sea que discutamos esto en privado —miró Saori al grupo de dorados—. Díganle a Shaka, que saldré a la ciudad y que llevaré al caballero de Escorpio como escolta —y tanto Mu como Aioria y Aldebarán, reverenciaron pero miraron a su diosa con preocupación—. Descuiden… comprendo perfectamente mi deber como diosa… lo que pretendo hacer es despedirme como humana, antes de tomar mi papel definitivo como la diosa de la sabiduría en la guerra… —susurró Saori, se puso de pie, tomó una gabardina de seda blanca, que utilizó para cubrirse el cabello. Dio un giro en su pie, y miró a Milo con una sonrisa—. ¿Nos vamos, Milo? —preguntó Saori, y la imagen de la Saori del sueño invadió la mente del de Escorpio.

—Seguro… Sao… —comenzó, pero se detuvo, sintiendo las miradas penetrantes de los tres caballeros detrás de él—. Quiero decir… diosa Athena —reverenció, y siguió en silencio a Saori, que llevaba a Shaula de la mano a donde fuera—. Después de doce años viviendo en un sueño me es imposible olvidar la relación que sostuvimos… esto será un Tártaros en vida… —se susurró a sí mismo Milo, mientras seguía al par escaleras abajo, y en dirección a la ciudad.

—Para mí no ha sido fácil olvidarlo tampoco… —susurró Saori ya que llevaban medio camino, y una vez que supo que los dorados no podían escucharla—. Ese sentimiento… prohibido, que jamás debí sentir… pero sabes… —sonrió Saori, y viró para ver a Milo directamente—. Me alegró haber podido vivir ese, y otros sentimientos, aunque fueran parte de un sueño, por lo menos una vez en la vida antes de renunciar a ellos por completo… —finalizó, acarició la mano de su hija con gentileza, y miró a Milo con cierta cautela—. No me arrepiento de estos sentimientos… pero espero que entiendas que debo bloquearlos por completo… para cumplir con mi deber… —susurró, y el de Escorpio, reverenció y lo aceptó.

—No lo preferiría de ninguna otra forma, mi diosa… —se sonrió con sinceridad Milo, haciendo una reverencia, pero las vistas de ambos terminaron en Shaula, que los miró a ambos fijamente—. El día que acepté la armadura dorada, renuncié en su totalidad a mi vida por dedicarla a defender a la diosa Athena… jamás esperé tener una hija, no estaba siquiera en mis planes… cuando aquello sucedió en el sueño… —se avergonzó Milo.

—Te agradecería que no hicieras esa mención… Milo… —se avergonzó Saori, y tembló por las memorias de su mundo—. En vista de la situación en el sueño… admito no haberte dejado muchas opciones pe-pe-pero… tú también incumpliste tu deber y te aprovechaste de una situación en la que yo me encontraba vulnerable… —se estremeció Saori.

—No es así como yo lo recuerdo… —mencionó Milo, enfureciendo a Saori, que lo miró con desdén y desprecio, preocupando a Milo, y confundiendo a Shaula que los miraba sin saber lo que estaba pasando—. Mi señora, de verdad no pensará que yo me aprovecharía de semejante situación… cuando menos me lo esperé ya era tarde para dar vuelta atrás… —se preocupó Milo.

—Ahora resulta que yo soy la de la culpa —se acercó Saori, forzando a Milo a retroceder y subir escalones caminando de espaldas—. Bien pudiste haberte negado. Pero lo que yo recuerdo es a un Escorpio demasiado apasionado por la situación… —le recordó Saori.

—Admito parte de la culpabilidad… —se defendió Milo con cierta preocupación—. Pero tiene que admitir que no me dejó muchas opciones. Era eso, o no volverme a hablar en la vida. Y puesto a que debía quedarme cerca de mi diosa… —tragó saliva Milo.

—¿Decidiste que era un sacrificio aceptable? —alzó la ceja Saori, y Milo se preocupó más y más—. No presentaste mucha protesta. Shaula es la prueba. No tuviste siquiera consideración de mi edad —y Milo tragó saliva—. Y al parecer con ella no estuviste satisfecha e intentaste ir por más… —se avergonzó Saori.

—Aioria llegó antes de poder concertar esa tarea… maldito gato… —susurró Milo, y Saori se cruzó de brazos, sobresaltando a Milo—. Todo lo que diga puede ser usado en mi contra… así que le ruego me perdone por mi insolencia… —reverenció Milo.

—Solo admite… que deseabas en el fondo de tu corazón verme bajo esa luz… no a Athena… sino a Saori Kido… —le pidió Saori, y Milo bajó la mirada avergonzado—. En verdad sentías algo… ¿no es así? De verdad… querías una familia conmigo… —susurró Saori.

—Me atreví a soñar… —le respondió Milo—. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero estábamos en un sueño. Parte de mí sabía que no era real y que todo lo que pasara en el interior no sería más que el producto de nuestra imaginación unida. Desde los ocho años que me convertí en caballero dorado, no he hecho más que servirle a Athena y a los dioses ciegamente, los 12 años de servicio… los recuperé dentro del sueño, me realicé como hombre… y ahora no tengo ningún arrepentimiento… por fin puedo renunciar a mi vida, y entregársela en su totalidad… —finalizó, y Saori se mostró conmovida.

—Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes… tal vez… me hubiera atrevido a soñar contigo… Milo… —confesó Saori, y Milo se apenó—. Puede que lo que ocurrió haya sido solamente una relación construida bajo las circunstancias, y bajo una imagen recesiva en mi memoria maltrecha… —recordó Saori la visión que la forzó a crear el mundo en que vivía, recordando a Milo protegiéndola de la primera intervención de los Oneiros—. En ese momento, por solo un instante… sentí algo por ti… ese instante creó ese mundo, y en ese mundo te conocí, y me enamoré de verdad… pero fue solo un instante… lo que creó toda una vida… en la realidad yo no puedo… y si pudiera no sé si tú… —comenzó.

—Lo sé… —interrumpió Milo, y Saori lo miró en preocupación—. De poder sentir como una humana no sería yo el elegido. Sino cierto caballero de bronce… —y Saori intentó hablar, pero Milo la detuvo—. Le suplico por favor… que mantenga su postura de diosa imparcial… fue ese desprecio hacia ese bronce lo que me encaminó a hacer lo que hice… yo estaba… —comenzó.

—¿Celoso? —preguntó Saori, y Milo desvió la mirada—. No dejas de ser un arrogante pero… si sirve de algo… pienso que eres mejor parecido que Seiya… —y Milo se alegró un poco, pero si lo hizo, no lo reflejó—. Las circunstancias de la vida… no permitieron explorar esta posibilidad, y a pesar de que la posibilidad aún es latente… soy una diosa, y debo renunciar a todo esto… no puedes ser tú… no puede ser Seiya… no puede ser nadie, así debe ser… —y Milo asintió, y reverenció aceptando la cruel realidad—. Pero… sigo sin arrepentirme… porque juntos creamos algo maravilloso… a una persona maravillosa… —y Shaula parpadeó un par de veces, notando que después de una larga discusión por fin era nuevamente el centro de atención—. Eres buena escuchando, Shaula… —sonrió Saori.

—Pero si yo no he hecho nada… —miró Shaula a su padre y a su madre, que parecían satisfechos por haber sacado todo lo que tenían en su pecho y llegado a términos aceptables, y aun así la miraban como si ella hubiera sido la persona que les había solucionado el problema—. Yo lo único que hice fue escuchar… —se ocultó detrás de Momo.

—Y en ocasiones… eso es lo único que se necesita… —le mencionó Milo, arrodillándose, y revolviéndole la cabellera—. Pero a pesar de que tu madre y yo hemos llegado a términos con la situación. No puedes quedarte con nosotros… pero tampoco queremos dejarte ir… debe de haber alguna solución intermedia… —suspiró Milo—. Podría tomarte de escudera… —comenzó Milo.

—Eso la pondría en peligro. Las doce casas existen por una razón… —le recordó Saori, y Milo suspiró y asintió—. Pero… puede que yo tenga una solución que nos satisfaga a todos y de por sentada la relación que tuvimos, aunque esta fuera parte de un sueño… —y Milo observó a su diosa con preocupación—. Confía en mí… tan solo necesito hacer una llamada telefónica, así que tendremos que salir del Santuario —sonrió Saori, y Milo se sobresaltó por la mención.

**Ciudad de Atenas.**

—¿Qué son todas esas cosas? —resonó la voz de Shaula con sorpresa cuando se encontró de improviso en medio de la ciudad de Atenas e incapaz de comprender el mundo en el que ahora vivía. Afortunadamente, al ser navidad las calles estaban relativamente vacías, pero los automóviles, y su estruendoso resonar mientras transitaban las calles de Atenas llamaban mucho la atención de Shaula, así como la gama de electrodomésticos encendidos de las pocas tiendas de electrónica que permanecían abiertas—. ¿Por qué no está nevando? —le preguntó Shaula a Milo, que ahora vestía pantalón de mezclilla, y un suéter negro, y una bufanda gris alrededor de su rostro.

—No suele nevar mucho en Grecia me temo… —mencionó Milo, y Shaula parpadeó un par de veces—. Ya sé que estás acostumbrada a estaciones con clima estable, pero en Atenas la temperatura a lo mucho baja a los 7 grados centígrados. Tendrás que esforzarte por aprender mucho, el mundo es mucho más grande aquí afuera. Tal par4ece que el que rejuvenecieras hasta los 5 años fue un golpe de suerte —explicó Milo, y Shaula no lo comprendió—. Umm… tendrás que repetir la escuela primaria… —terminó Milo.

—¿Eeeeeh? —se quejó Shaula—. ¿Por qué? Me esforcé mucho por obtener una beca para la escuela secundaria. No es justo… —se quejó Shaula, y Milo la observó con detenimiento y ocultando una sonrisa detrás de su bufanda—. ¿De verdad tengo que aprender a vivir en este mundo? ¿No puedo volver al anterior? ¿Acaso no hay alguna forma de que seamos familia? —preguntó Shaula, y Milo suspiró.

—Hay una forma… —mencionó Saori tras su llegada—. Pero no será nada sencilla. He tenido que hacer varias solicitudes a socios y amigos de la Fundación Graude, tramitar permisos y actas de identidad gracias a cierta persona que no tiene un apellido —mencionó Saori mirando fijamente a Milo, que se sintió presionado—. Se ha complicado aún más considerando que es navidad. Eres bastante problemático, Milo —insistió Saori.

—Está abusando un poco de su poder sobre los caballeros dorados… ¿no lo cree, mi señora? —preguntó Milo algo molesto, y Saori simplemente se burló de él, tomó la mano de Shaula, y la hizo seguirla hasta un pequeño parque, donde Saori se sentó, y comenzó a llenar los papeles que tenía en frente—. ¿Puedo preguntar qué está haciendo? —le preguntó.

—Llenando tu papelería de toda la vida para poder comprobar tu existencia —comenzó—. He traído a Tatsumi vuelto loco mandándome papelería y documentos toda la mañana. Los caballeros dorados no tienen una existencia cívica establecida. Si queremos comprobar que Shaula es nuestra hija, primero tenemos que terminar tu registro… —terminó con la explicación Saori, y Milo no lo comprendió—. Mi griego está algo oxidado, hazme el favor de revisar esta solicitud y verificar si no hay errores mientras yo lleno las demás —le ofreció la papelería, y Milo leyó, y Shaula vio papeles ir i venir de un lado de la mesa de madera que usaban en el parque al otro, y a Milo completando registros tras registros que normalmente a una persona común le tomarían años en llenar, pero que Saori gracias a su influencia podía conseguir sin problema alguno—. Tatsumi va a cuidar de ti de ahora en adelante, Shaula… —mencionó Saori en medio de la firma de unos documentos, y Shaula la miró con curiosidad—. Quiero que entiendas, que ni tu padre ni yo nos estamos deslindando de nuestra responsabilidad a contigo. Te amamos, pero somos una diosa y un caballero dorado. Tenemos que hacer todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance por mantenerte a salvo, y eso pondrá barreras entre nosotros pero a su vez nos unirá más que nunca. Seremos una familia real, solo que… tienen que arreglarse algunas cosas primero… —finalizó Saori.

—¿Divorcio? —se sorprendió Milo mientras observaba uno de los papeles que le entregó Saori—. Mi señora, ¿cómo voy a divorciarme si ni siquiera…? —mencionó Milo, pero Saori lo hizo callar poniendo una forma escrita en japonés frente a Milo—. Esto es… ¿una forma de matrimonio? —leyó Milo.

—En algunos estados en Japón es legal el contraer nupcias a los 14 años… —se avergonzó Saori, y Milo estuvo a punto de quejarse—. Déjame terminar… esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer por Shaula, la única forma de darle un hogar, y una familia… —y Milo asintió, y mantuvo su silencio—. Voy a adoptar a Shaula… no puedo declararla hija biológica porque las edades no concuerdan… pero puedo adoptarla… será una Kido por apellido, pero para poder adoptarla necesito un marido… allí es donde entras tú y toda tu papelería, necesito un marido para poder adoptar, y necesito comprobar que ese marido existe para poder casarme… son solo tramites… —explicó Saori un tanto entristecida, y Milo notó aquella tristeza—. Cuando todos los papeles estén firmados… Tatsumi los entregará a las diversas instituciones que se requieran, cobrará algunos favores, pero al final, Shaula será declarada mi hija por adopción y la sucesora de la fundación Graude… —y Milo leyó los papeles, y le mostró a Saori el del divorcio—. La fecha está en blanco —le mencionó Saori—. En cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad, firmaré esa forma… pero necesita tu firma también. Tatsumi entregará esa forma cuando yo haya cumplido la mayoría de edad. Cívicamente estaremos divorciados, pero tendré la edad necesaria para que no me quiten a Shaula… eso será… dentro de cuatro años más… —terminó.

—Así que… ¿solo debo firmar todos estos papeles y Shaula será hija adoptiva nuestra? —preguntó Milo, y Saori asintió—. Supongo que son cosas de mortales comunes. No tengo idea de cómo funcionan estas cosas, pero hasta donde entiendo, por cuatro años seré su esposo —se preocupó un poco Milo.

—Solo de contrario… ambos sabemos que no puede ser de otra forma —le explicó Saori, y Milo asintió, y firmó todos los papeles sin queja alguna. Más al hacerlo, Shaula infló sus mejillas en señal de molestia—. Son cosas de adultos… —mencionó Saori.

—Tengo 12 años a pesar de verme de 5 y hasta yo sé que todo esto es una excusa para negar tus sentimientos, madre… —mencionó Shaula, Saori se ruborizó, y Milo se sobresaltó—. ¿Qué importa si te enamoraste de papá tras una memoria que creó mi mundo? Nací… estoy aquí… ¿no es eso prueba suficiente? —preguntó.

—Probablemente del veneno del aguijón de tu padre… —miró Saori a Milo con desdén, que simplemente no podía defenderse en contra de las acusaciones algo injustas de su diosa—. Admito… que parte de mí deseó todo lo que pasó, en cuyo caso contrario no hubiera pasado nada pero… ¿Qué quieres que haga? Soy una diosa, y el un caballero. Y aún si no lo fuéramos nadie sabe lo que pudo o no haber pasado… —y Shaula continuó inflando sus mejillas—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas? Dime qué hacer y te juro que lo haré solo para que estés satisfecha —preguntó Saori, y Shaula sonrió.

—Mi diosa… —se preocupó Milo, y Saori parpadeó un par de veces—. Si ella es la mitad de usted y la mitad de mí… le acaba de firmar un cheque en blanco al escorpión para que lo firme en tinta venenosa… —le explicó Milo, y Saori no comprendió la comparativa, pero notó la sonrisa maliciosa de Shaula—. Por Athena… espero que los dioses celebren la navidad y se hayan dado un día libre porque si uno de ellos ve esto… estoy muerto… —susurró Milo, y Saori nuevamente lo miró con incredulidad, mientras la no tan inocente sonrisa de Shaula crecía.

**Oficinas del Registro Civil de Atenas.**

—¡Malnacido caballero de Escorpio! —resonó el grito de Tatsumi, quien vestido en su traje de kendo intentó golpear a Milo en medio de las oficinas del registro civil que normalmente no estarían abiertas en navidad, pero que gracias a unos favores que Saori cobró habían culminado en una jueza algo molesta asistiendo a las oficinas del registro y en un furioso Tatsumi haciendo un circo de las desoladas oficinas—. ¿Cómo te has atrevido a irrespetar a mi señorita? ¡Te partiré el cráneo! —gritaba Tatsumi, y Milo detuvo su espada de kendo con su uña, sorprendiendo a Tatsumi.

—Créeme pelón… estoy de un humor bastante volátil… provócame y te haré pedazos… —se quejó Milo con su cosmos incinerado. Y vistiendo un traje bastante formal. Las amenazas de Milo pudieron haber continuado, pero un tirón de su cabellera lo silenció.

—¡Papá! ¡Tu cabello tiene que estar perfecto! ¡No te muevas! ¡Es muy difícil de peinar! —se quejó Shaula, parada sobre un banco, con un peine en su mano, y cepillando la cabellera de Milo—. Además… pasé de metro 20 centímetros a tamaño enano en una mañana… quédate quieto y siéntate… —se quejó Shaula.

—Si alguien se entera de esto estoy muerto… —susurró Milo—. Soy un caballero dorado, esto está prohibido en todo sentido. ¿Cómo es posible que esté accediendo a hacer semejante blasfemia? —se horrorizó Milo, y el trio escuchó el eco de las zapatillas de una Saori que se acercaba vistiendo un vestido de bodas.

—Imagina como me siento yo… —mencionó Saori, en extremo ruborizada, con el velo ocultándole el rostro, su vestido de falda más corta y sin cola para una boda rápida, y cargando un ramo de flores blancas—. Tatsumi… sé que la prisa era demasiada pero… ¿no pudiste conseguirle algo que cubriera un poco más mis piernas? —se quejaba Saori por la falda que le llegaba a las rodillas solamente.

—Soy un blasfemo… estoy fantaseando a mi diosa… —mencionó Milo, sin mucho cuidado por lo que Saori lo escuchó y se ruborizó—. Yo… lo que quise decir fue… maldita lengua de Escorpio… —susurró Milo, en extremo sobresaltado.

—Esto es demasiado para la firma de un contrato, Shaula… —se quejó Saori, y Shaula simplemente mantuvo una mirada de orgullo y unos ojos cristalinos a punto de estallar en lágrimas—. Voy a hacer algo lindo por ti… —susurró Saori, caminó hasta donde Milo se encontraba y lo tomó del brazo—. Tatsumi… —comenzó Saori, ruborizada—. Quiero hacerle un regalo especial a Shaula… quiero… que tomes cuantas fotos puedas… y le hagas un álbum a Shaula de este momento… —y pese a que Shaula no sabía lo que eran las fotografías, no tardó en comprenderlo mientras Tatsumi, con rabia en sus ojos, cumplía la instrucción de su ama y tomaba varias fotos, primero de Milo y de Saori, luego algunas con Shaula, otras de cada uno de ellos, y al final, de ambos firmando el contrato matrimonial, e incluso una forma del contrato con las firmas. Pero había una foto que Shaula no dejaría pasar.

—Ahora debes tomarlos besándose —sonrió Shaula, y tanto Milo como Saori desprendieron sus atenciones de la firma del contrato, y miraron a Shaula fijamente—. Ya lo han hecho antes y no les había importado… —mencionó Shaula.

—Eso era porque no había pensado en las consecuencias de mis actos… —susurró Milo, y Saori comenzó a jugar con sus manos—. Shaula… eso está fuera de discusión… no hay forma alguna de que tu madre pueda… —pero Milo encontró a Saori acercándose a él—. ¡Eso es un sacrilegio! —se preocupó Milo.

—Definitivamente… no pensaste en las consecuencias de tus actos… —le mencionó Saori, mientras se acercaba a Milo—. Ahora hazte responsable de los sentimientos que plantaste en mí… —prosiguió, y besó a Milo, arrebatándole todo el aire a Shaula que se mostró agradecida. El beso fue ligeramente prolongado, y solo se rompió cuando Saori lo consideró pertinente, y tras hacerlo, Saori suspiró, y miró a Shaula—. ¿Satisfecha? —preguntó, y Shaula gritó de alegría—. Ya han sido suficientes emociones por una navidad… Shaula… podemos por favor volver a… —pero Saori notó el estado de shock de Tatsumi, y tuvo un mal presentimiento—. Tatsumi… dime por favor que tomaste la foto… —mencionó Saori.

—Yo lo… lo lamento mi señora… estaba tan sobresaltado que no capturé aquel evento en pantalla… —y Saori lo miró sombríamente, y Shaula simplemente festejó al saber que tendrían que repetirlo—. Lo lamento —susurró Tatsumi.

—Yo lo lamento más… —susurró ella, y sus ojos lloraron—. Porque mientras más tiempo pasa… más doloroso se vuelve ignorar este sentimiento… —se dio la vuelta, miró a Milo con una mezcla de coraje y amor, y Milo se mostró deprimido ante aquella visión—. Así que… déjate de caras arrogantes e inexpresivas… y asegúrate de que esta vez, el beso refleje tus verdaderos sentimientos… —sonrió Saori—. Y antes de que hables… al Tártaros los dioses… solo… déjate llevar por una sola vez… no volverás a tener esta oportunidad… —se secó las lágrimas Saori, y mientras lo hacía, sintió un par de manos en sus hombros, lo que la sobresaltó, mientras miraba a Milo frente a ella, y con una gentil sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Sus deseos son ordenes… diosa Athena… —susurró Milo, y besó a Saori profundamente, y a pesar del shock mental del cual era víctima Tatsumi, esta vez no olvidó tomar la foto, y capturó el momento en cámara.

**Muelles Atenienses.**

Cayó el anochecer, y Saori, Milo y Shaula se encontraban sentados frente a los muelles y mirando a los barcos pasar. La navidad estaba por terminarse, y el trio apenas y podía creer que habían pasado todo el día juntos, hasta el anochecer. Casi actuando como una verdadera familia.

—¿Por qué tarda tanto Tatsumi? —se quejó Milo, y al escuchar la queja, Shaula lo tomó de la mano, llamándole la atención, y Milo notó los ojos llorosos de la niña—. Yo… no me refería a eso… —le explicó Milo.

—Es navidad… —habló Saori notando la tensión—. Es normal que Tatsumi se tarde tanto. Todos los negocios están cerrados y no le queda otra alternativa que pedir favores a nombre de la fundación. Descuida, Shaula. Aún falta mucha navidad… —pero ya nada podía calmar a Shaula, que continuaba abrazando a su padre, como si supiera que era la última vez que lo vería—. Shaula… tu padre… —intentó decir Saori.

—No va a volver… —lloró Shaula, y Saori se sobresaltó, y Milo parpadeó un par de veces—. Lo tiene dibujado en todo el rostro… ese rostro de entrega y sacrificio… no va a volver… —y Milo parpadeó un par de veces más, y se apuntó al rostro, y Saori no supo qué decir—. Es la misma cara que puso el día que desapareció de mi vida… el día que supe… que no lo volvería a ver jamás… —lloró Shaula, y hundió la cara en el pecho de Milo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Tiene miedo… —le susurró Saori—. Miedo de que en la guerra contra Hades encuentres la muerte… —le volvió a susurrar, y Milo suspiró—. Tienes que decir algo para tranquilizarla… —le mencionó Saori,

—¿Cómo podría si mi vida no me ha pertenecido desde el día en que me puse la armadura dorada? —se preguntó Milo, y esta vez la confundida fue Saori—. Escucha… Shaula… a lo largo de la historia, las batallas contra el dios del inframundo no terminan muy a favor de los caballeros de Escorpio. No me obligues a prometerte algo que no te podré cumplir… —le mencionó Milo, y Shaula aspiró con fuerza.

—No era eso lo que tenía en mente… —se quejó Saori, y Milo no dijo nada—. Shaula… no importa lo que pase, tu padre siempre estará contigo —le explicó Saori, pero aquello no tranquilizó a Shaula—. Lo volverás a ver… te lo prometo… tienes la palabra de una diosa… —sonrió, y Milo se preocupó por aquella promesa, y más aún al ver a Shaula ofreciéndole el meñique—. Por el meñique —sonrió Saori, y tomó el meñique de su hija,

—Disculpe la tardanza, mi señorita… —interrumpió Tatsumi, que llegó con tres álbumes de fotos, entregándole uno a cada quien—. Fue algo complicado, pero logré encontrar un local abierto después de todo —se enorgulleció Tatsumi.

—¡Está increíble! —gritó Shaula, mirando las fotos de la boda, y algunas otras de los tres caminando por la playa, y otros momentos como paseos en el parque, en los juegos, y comiendo algo. Momentos que pasaron juntos para alegrar a Shaula—. Es algo tarde, es hora de irnos… —mencionó Tatsumi, y Shaula se espantó, y abrazó a Milo y a su madre—. Joven ama Kido… volverá a ver a la señorita Saori, créame —le sonrió Tatsumi.

—Pero… —miró Shaula con ojos llorosos a Milo, quien le devolvió una mirada un tanto triste, pero sonrió al final, y le ofreció su meñique a Shaula, que lo miró, sonrió, y tomó el meñique de su padre—. Está es, la promesa del meñique… —comenzó a cantar Shaula, y tanto Milo como Saori sonrieron—. El hilo del destino que a los amigos unirá, prometer por el meñique es y especial, y si miento y no prometo mil agujas comeré… mil agujas comeré, mil agujas comeré, si miento por el meñique mil agujas comeré… —terminó Shaula, y le sonrió a su padre.

—Cuídate mucho pequeña… —susurró Milo, y le besó la mejilla a Shaula, que entonces miró a su madre, que la abrazó y recibió de ella otro beso en la mejilla—. Siempre te estaré observando… donde quiera que estés… —y Shaula sonrió, abrazó su álbum de fotos, y no pudo soportar las lágrimas, pero se obligó a sí misma a sonreír, y a seguir a Tatsumi a la limosina que la llevaría en dirección al aeropuerto—. Voy a extrañarla… —mencionó Milo, y sintió la mano de Saori tomando la suya, y apretándola con fuerza—. ¿Athena? —preguntó.

—En cuanto la limosina escape de nuestra vista… volveré a ser Athena… —le explicó, y Milo la miró con cautela—. Si hay algo que quieras hacer antes de que eso suceda. Esta es tu ultima oportunidad porque después de esto yo… —intentó decir Saori, pero Milo la silenció, robándole un beso a su esposa y diosa, y Saori le regresó el beso, incluso cuando la limosina salió de sus vistas, llevándose a Shaula con ella.

**Japón. 25 de Diciembre de 1993.**

—Su madre ha llamado del aeropuerto, ama Shaula —años más tarde, Shaula había recuperado la edad que había perdido, y se había convertido en una señorita digna del apellido Kido. Se encontraba acostada de pecho contra la cama de su habitación, y mirando un álbum de fotos cuando Tatsumi entró e interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Si no le molesta… puedo ir a recogerla… tendrá otra feliz navidad mi señorita… —se preocupó Tatsumi, que miraba la melancolía dibujada en el rostro de Shaula.

—Yo siempre tengo una feliz navidad, Tatsumi… mi familia siempre está reunida… —le mencionó Shaula, concentrada en su álbum de fotos, y Tatsumi suspiró—. ¿Qué te preocupa? —le preguntó, y el calvo mayordomo de los Kido suspiró.

—Mi señorita… es usted muy fuerte considerando lo que ocurrió con su padre al poco tiempo de que partió a Japón… —entristeció Tatsumi, y Shaula simplemente viró, y le sonrió—. ¿Señorita? —preguntó Tatsumi.

—¿Te parece esta una sonrisa fingida, Tatsumi? —preguntó Shaula—. Anda y ve por mamá. No será una navidad completa sin ella. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Anda, vete! —insistió Shaula, y Tatsumi hizo una reverencia, y se retiró—. Mi padre siempre cumple sus promesas… lo prometiste por el meñique después de todo. ¿Verdad? —sonrió Shaula, miró al balcón de su habitación, y encontró a Milo sentado allí, mirando a los prados cercanos a la mansión Kido—. Mi fantasma de la navidad presente… —susurró Shaula.

—No solo de navidad… Shaula… —le habló Milo, con una gentil sonrisa en su rostro—. Llegará el día en que tu madre deje este mundo, y cuando ese día llegue yo la buscaré en nuestra nueva vida… y entonces dejarás de ser un sueño, y nacerás de nuestra propia sangre… —le sonrió Milo, y Shaula cerró su álbum, y se acercó a él con el meñique en alto—. Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas… —sonrió Milo, tomó el meñique de Shaula, y Tatsumi entró en la habitación en ese momento.

—Señorita, olvidé decirle que… —comenzó Tatsumi, y encontró a Shaula moviendo su meñique en el aire y cantando su canción de las mil agujas—. ¿Señorita? Perdóneme que la moleste nuevamente con este tema pero… su situación con sus amigos imaginarios es preocupante… —le explicó Tatsumi.

—Tatsumi… —sonrió Shaula con cierta arrogancia—. Nací de la imaginación de mi madre, por el profundo amor que sintió por mi padre. Después de eso… no existe promesa que me haga mi padre, que me obligue a dudar de él… —el viento resopló, y le acarició la mejilla a Shaula, y Tatsumi casi pudo jurar ver a Milo frotándole la mejilla, pero la sensación tan solo duró un instante—. Y si quiero creer en amigos imaginarios… —prosiguió Shaula, y tomó a Momo de la cama—. Y seguir amando a Momo —sonrió—. Ese es mi problema, Ebenezer Tatsucrooge —se burló Shaula, y Tatsumi se ruborizó por el apodo—. ¡Vamos! ¡Iré contigo al aeropuerto! ¡No puedo esperar a volver a ver a mamá! —salió Shaula de la habitación, y se viró para lanzarle un beso a Milo, que la miró desde el balcón, antes de desvanecerse, transformado en polvo dorado.


End file.
